


Castle on the Cliff

by Darespireka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Marauders Era, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Howl's a Slytherin, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Severus Snape gets a better friend, Sophie's a Hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darespireka/pseuds/Darespireka
Summary: Sophie Hatter had a lot of things to worry about during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts. There were NEWT exams, Quidditch, a foolish sister, and a war on the horizon. The last thing she needed was the complication of one Howl Pendragon.
Relationships: Howl Pendragon & Severus Snape, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 29
Kudos: 172





	1. In which Sophie laments her awful luck

Sophie kneaded the space between her brows. The numbers on the page were swimming again. She was tempted to throw the book right out the window but alas it would do nothing to impede her upcoming Arithmancy exam.

Shifting restlessly, Sophie abandoned her book to peer out into the distance. Her mood lifted as she looked out across the Great Lake and took in the lovely October sky. And then it soured once more when her wandering eye ended at the Owlery.

Howl Pendragon-nee-Jenkins was at it again.

For a moment, Sophie openly judged the kissing couple. For Morgana’s sake, couldn’t they have found somewhere else for their shenanigans? Or at the very least, chosen _any_ _other_ side of the Owlery?

Sophie slid down to lie flat on her seat. Pulling a pillow over her face, she screamed into it—allowing herself that brief moment of vocal frustration in an attempt to release some of the stress that had been building up since Seventh Year started. This was why she had _Silencio_ up even though hardly anyone even knew this part of the castle existed.

Silence ensued as Sophie continued to stew in her thoughts. She focused her overall ire on the oblivious boy in the distance. Ever since Howl settled into his newest canoodling spot, Sophie had been forced to play the unwilling voyeur one too many times already. Out of all the archways in the Owlery, Howl consistently settled in the only one in which she had a perfect view of.

It was frustrating to understand—his location choice anyway. Sophie was already aware of his philandering ways. Everyone was.

The Owlery was one of the most remote spaces on the castle grounds. Suitable for rendezvouses in theory but not in practice. Unlike the notorious Astronomy Tower, the Owlery was filthy, musty, and bare of people comforts (it was for _owls_ after all). The amount of spellwork needed to make it even remotely inhabitable should have been beyond Howl’s mediocre abilities.

Plus, the only entrances were either from the ground floor or from a stone bridge from the third floor. To get to the seventh level, Howl and his latest fling had to trek up four levels of narrow, rickety stairs just to get to that particular archway.

Why go through all the trouble?

Sophie had no answer. And not enough gumption to demand one from the popular Seventh Year Slytherin.

Honestly, she could have ignored it all if he had been just a tad less promiscuous. With his broad shoulders, blond hair, and light green eyes, Howl was easy to look at. And his rotating gaggle of girls were usually bespelled to perfection as well. If Sophie squinted a bit, she could have passed them off as part of the scenery.

She could have handled snuggling—it was sweet even if she knew the couple involved had about as much affection for each other as a tomcat did to a queen. She couldn’t have cared less about the chatter—Sophie couldn’t hear a thing at this distance. She could overlook the hugs, the hand-holding, the kisses to the cheek, and pecks to the lips.

Anything but the snogging. Someone would always end up getting handsy and both would end up disturbingly rumpled. She had definitely seen shirts come off altogether once or twice and Sophie had to fight a blush for the rest of the day. If they had done more, she wouldn't know because her eyes would snap shut while her hand blindly cast _Obsuro_ on the glass.

Sophie scowled into her pillow. It was entirely unfair. She’d been coming to the same bay window seat for years and had no desire to give it up because Howl and his latest fling couldn't keep it in their trousers.

The secluded seat was perfect in every way. It was never too hot or too cold. The length of the seating was room enough for Sophie to lay down for a nap but cozy enough that she never felt the urge to share the space with her sisters or Justin. There was also a nondescript curtain that could be pulled across the opening, hiding it effectively from sight. Paired with the handmade blanket and pillows Sophie stuffed it with, the space made for a homey little nook.

Plus, Sophie had yet to come across a better view of the castle grounds—she could still vividly recall what it was like the first time she stumbled upon it.

* * *

**SIX YEARS AGO (GIVE OR TAKE)**

It was the dead of winter and Sophie had made a wrong turn on her way to class. Thankfully it was still early; the sun had only just started to make an appearance.

Sophie spotted a staircase from the corner of her eye and raced to it with the assumption she had miscounted the stairs. Her first class was on the top floor of the castle according to her notes.

Once at the top, she found herself at the other end of a short, shadowed hallway that only housed what looked like a forgotten broom closet and a long, heavy curtain on the side. Sophie pivoted to leave—but then hesitated. She approached the curtain. Perhaps it would be a passageway like the one near the library. 

It wasn’t, but Sophie was left curious. She clamored onto the cushioned seat of the newly revealed window, her knees sinking into the surprisingly thick padding.

Past the slightly grimy window panes laid glimpses of a muted sunset. Sophie pulled out her wand and eagerly cast her new favorite spell on it: “ _Scourgify!_ ” After that, Sophie forgot all about getting to class on time.

She stared. The morning sunrise was not too strong and had added orange-pink strokes of color to the overcast sky. Below, the Great Lake glittered in icy reflection. The vast expanse of water had not entirely frozen over yet, but it was well on its way. When she looked directly down, she could see the icy perimeter disappear into the cliff that the castle sat upon.

On her left, the Owlery framed the view; owls diving low to enter and exit the lower archways. And on her right, the Forbidden Forest stood watch over the water's edge, appearing far less ominous than its name suggested.

For a girl who had lived in a landlocked area of Britain for all of her life, it was breathtaking to behold.

* * *

And so Sophie kept coming back, year after year. To study, to nap, or just to escape from the world. No one else in the castle seemed to know of its existence.

Well, besides the Headmaster.

Sometime in her Second Year, Sophie witnessed Professor Dumbledore ducking past the wooden door of the broom closet and coming out with something that looked like a small portrait tucked in his hands.

He had looked directly at her on his way out and smiled mysteriously before continuing on his way while humming an unfamiliar tune.

She assumed that was his way of giving her permission to remain. But she also never dared to enter the mysterious closet either; It was likely the entrance to Hogwarts’ attic because she had seen the Headmaster come back out with a wide assortment of objects over the years.

Sophie shoved the pillow from her face. Ok, enough of that—she needed to do well on this test or she’d be in danger of getting kicked off the Quidditch team. _Stupid Turniphead_. His first act as Captain had been to change the academic requirements: everyone now had to maintain an A minimum in all subjects rather than simply averaging an A. 

She was there when Justin made the announcement, but she couldn’t for the life of her recall his reasoning. She had been too caught up thinking about how she was going to die from Arithmancy.

If only she could drop the damn subject. But Fanny would have her head.

Sophie felt a certain level of obligation towards her poor stepmother. When she got her first Hogwarts letter and a visit from Professor Sprout, Fanny had all but fainted. When Lettie got hers the following year, Fanny blamed it on their father with an exasperated _tsk_. When Martha got hers two years after, Fanny resigned herself to being a mother of a witchy brood.

That hadn’t stopped her from trying to take a logical approach to her daughters’ magical education though. Sophie wasn’t alone in her suffering. Both Lettie and Martha were required to take the course too. In Fanny’s opinion, the ‘math’ course was the only sensible subject offered at the school. One that would at least allow them to become bookkeepers in case a magical career didn’t work out.

Unfortunately, it was the only subject Sophie was absolutely pants at. Give her charms, transfiguration, or herbology any day.

At least her sisters had no trouble with the subject. Lettie was a whiz at numbers and Martha was good enough to average an Acceptable even if she paid little to no attention in class. Sophie, on the other hand, typically got a P for Poor. It took a great amount of effort and time for the eldest Hatter to secure an A and she ended up losing a lot of sleep over it.

Lettie was the first to suggest misleading Fanny into thinking P was for Passing. She had been having issues with her flying lessons and Sophie was all too happy to agree. Though Lettie eventually passed with an E with Sophie’s help, the deal still stood and Sophie let her grade drop with guilty relief.

She was lucky Professor Fairfox was sympathetic to her plight and allowed her to remain in the class with her dismal grades even up to the NEWTs level. Both of them knew there was no way Sophie would be sitting for an Arithmancy NEWT at the end though.

Sophie sighed as she picked her textbook back up. She shuffled around so her back was turned against the Owlery. She preferred to face the other way for the view of the lake instead of the forest on the side, but there was no helping it. Sophie resolved to at least finish the chapter before heading down to dinner.

* * *

Sometime later, Sophie sat down at her customary place at the Hufflepuff table between Justin and her youngest sister, Martha. 

She greeted her best friend with a grumpy growl. The bastard had the gall to smile and ask her how her studies were coming along. Sophie pointedly ignored him with a harrumph and start piling food onto a plate. 

Sophie frowned when she noticed Martha’s plate of chicken and potatoes was still untouched. “Martha, what are you looking at? Your dinner’s getting cold.”

No response. Sophie followed Martha’s gaze over to the Ravenclaw table. Her own appetite vanished when she was greeted by the sight of a laughing Howl shoveling food onto the plate of a younger boy next to him. 

He, too, was in his usual seat. On his other side sat his cousin, Benjamin Suliman, a Seventh Year Ravenclaw.

On his very first night at Hogwarts, Howl made waves when he sat breezily at the Ravenclaw table even though the Sorting Hat had declared him a Slytherin before the Hat even touched his head. When some of the upperclassmen tried to tell him he was at the wrong table, Howl thanked them politely but informed them he was simply waiting for his yet-to-be-sorted cousin and refused to leave. He continued to do so ever since.

Sophie's left eye twitched. “Please tell me you’re not looking at Howl Pendragon,” Sophie whispered furiously as she pinched her sister’s ear and tugged.

Martha yelped and glared at Sophie, “No! And it’s none of your business even if I were.”

“The hell it isn’t. We’re talking about _Howl_. Flirt extraordinaire. Slytherin Seeker with a rap sheet longer than all of the boys of my year combined. Even the so-called Marauders have yet to reach his level of delinquency.”

“Oh loosen up Sophie. He’s _handsome._ Just because you still remember him as some twerp from Market Chipping doesn’t mean the rest of us do. And just so you know, I’ve seen the pictures. He was photogenic even back then. I wish I had been old enough to remember myself.”

Sophie pulled on her big sister's look of disapproval, “I told you not to bring that up again. You know how the Slytherins would react if they ever found out.”

Martha rolled her eyes, “Honestly Sophie, can you at least hate him properly? Why care if they find out he’s a muggle-born when you dislike everything else about him?”

“I don’t—just because I disapprove of his behavior doesn’t mean I want him bullied. Or worse.”

Martha just huffed, “I still think you should try re-introducing yourself to him. Lettie said the two of you were inseparable back then.”

“We were only neighbors for four years. Hardly inseparable. Circumstances put us together, nothing more. As this clearly proves,” Sophie gestured carelessly from herself to Howl’s general direction. It was the truth. Howl didn’t seem to even know she existed, much less remember being childhood friends once upon a time.

They were distracted from their argument when a beautiful, dark-haired girl approached Howl. It was Lily Angorian, a Slytherin infamous for her aggressive crushes. She was loudly asking Howl to be her boyfriend again and the whole Hall quieted down for the evening entertainment. 

Howl looked up at her with a shallow smile and cool eyes, “While I’m flattered by your interest Miss Angorian, I don’t think I have the time to commit to a relationship this year. I’m afraid I need all of my time and energy just to pass my classes. They’ve been so dreadfully difficult—”

Lily interrupted, “There’s no way you’ll fail. You’re so clever Howl!”

Snickers broke out from the student body. Martha giggled beside her and Sophie bit down on her lip to fight her own laughter: Lily was laying it on thick today. Howl’s below-average grades were as infamous as his womanizing ways.

At least the boy was self-aware of his failings. “I don’t believe my dear professors share the same opinion,” Howl refuted with an overly tragic expression. Sophie could swear she saw Professor McGonagall hide her own snort behind a napkin. 

But Lily demonstrated her fanaticism when she declared, “It’s fine even if you don’t graduate. There’s no one else that matches me as perfectly as you. If you marry me, I’ll make sure you live your days out in luxury! The world would be yours. All I ask in return is your heart.”

The dramatic confession caused another tide of ridicule to erupt across the hall.

One particular laugh stood out more than any other when it was followed by an annoyingly familiar drawl: “Nice proposal there Angorian. I’m sure your father would be _so_ proud you fancy a peacock. You two deserve each other. It’s just too bad you asked for the impossible—Pendragon doesn’t have a heart!”

Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew guffawed loudly at Sirius’s lame attempt at humor. Their fourth, Remus Lupin, ducked his head and busied himself with his dinner.

Lily drew herself up to retort, but Howl got up first and placed a placating hand at the dip of her lower back. She backed down to blush and cling onto Howl as he steered her towards the Slytherin table.

After he dropped her off, Howl finally responded, “Why Mister Black, there’s no need to be jealous.” The tall boy strode straight to the Gryffindor table. When he arrived next to Sirius, he clapped a hand onto the younger boy’s shoulder and bent swiftly to press an apologetic kiss on Sirius’s cheek. “While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m afraid I just don’t feel the same way.” 

Sirius lunged at him but Howl danced away too quickly out of reach. The Marauder found himself half hanging off the bench with an angry flush on his face.

Sirius picked himself up, shoving away Peter’s attempts to help him. He scrubbed furiously at his cheek as he tried to save face, “Who the _fu_ —who would possibly be jealous of you? You give Malfoy a run for his money in the girly looks department.” He sniffed, “Obviously I’m not into blokes or my lovely ladies would have been weeping from the competition. Isn’t that right my loveliest Lettie?” The recovered egomaniac threw his most flirtatious smile down the Gryffindor table.

Sophie's second sister twitched when the spotlight was suddenly thrown onto her. With her blond hair, blue eyes, and heart-shaped face, Lettie already drew male attention with little effort. She didn’t need the extra coming from Sirius Black. Not when she had been dating Benjamin Suliman ever since her Fourth Year.

Yes, Howl's cousin. Sophie had issues with both that and how young Lettie had been when her sister first started dating. But there was little she could do once her equally headstrong sister put her foot down. She was glad in hindsight though. She much preferred the calm, reputable Ravenclaw over Lettie’s latest admirer. Ben, at least, had proved over the years that he was Howl's literary foil in every way that mattered.

Sirius Black, on the other hand, had gotten too big for his breeches sometime last year when he decided Lettie was ‘ _the one_ ’ for him. He had started to pester Lettie non-stop ever since.

Sophie tried to warn him away but the idiot proved stubborn. So she took vindictive pleasure at singling out the Black Heir at the pitch. It was just too bad Sirius was a pretty good Beater himself or Sophie would have knocked some sense into him already.

The last Sophie checked, Lettie had taken to befriending Lily Evans in order to bad mouth James Potter alongside Sirius so the latter would back-off for his best friend’s sake. Apparently, it was no longer effective.

Finally fed up for the night, Lettie pushed away her plate and got up to escape to the Ravenclaw table. “Could you stop talking for even one second? It’s never going to happen!” Lettie smooched an unamused Ben on the lips, “This is the one for me. Stop pestering me and go find someone else already.”

Sirius clutched his chest and pretended to keel over from the rejection. The chatter around them resumed, and Howl had managed to slither his way out of his latest confession yet again.

Sophie poked at her lambchop in contemplation. In the last six years, Howl successfully avoided any and all serious entanglements. And yet his fan club grew every year, bolstered by girls who were content to give their hearts away despite his obvious commitment issues.

Lettie tried explaining it to her last year: she told Sophie the girls weren’t being serious. They just wanted someone to crush on. Howl was the perfect candidate _because_ he was unobtainable. Not to mention the handsome son of extremely wealthy parents. They didn’t expect anything to come out of it but were perfectly happy to try their luck regardless.

Still… Sophie glanced at the still absentminded Martha. Even if it was just a crush, Sophie had every intention of nipping it in the bud as soon as possible. 

The last thing she wanted was to see Martha up at the Owlery with Howl. Otherwise, Sophie would be liable for murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is heavily inspired by the book-verse of Howl's Moving Castle, but with some liberal sprinkling of certain scenes from the movie-verse. Names, descriptions, and relationships will mostly follow the book though.  
>   
> \- Also AU to HP's Marauders Era: Snape’s Fifth Year was reworked to better fit the plot. Specifically, Snape’s confrontation with the Marauders and Lily ditching him happens earlier than in canon (in December of 1975 instead of June 1976). It’ll diverge significantly afterward as well.


	2. In which Sophie lies through her teeth

Sophie’s due diligence paid off a few days later. Jerking awake to a magical shock from her wand, Sophie cursed silently as she blindly snuffled her feet into her slippers.

Creeping down the hall as quickly as she could, she peeked past the door separating the dorms from the Common Room and caught sight of a familiar flouncy ponytail just before the exit closed up. With that confirmation, Sophie sped back to her room to put on proper clothes and rushed back out.

Squinting as she looked out the nearest window, she noted the sun had just risen over the horizon; the grass was barely discernable in the dim light. Martha had left excessively early this morning.

Re-activating the tracking spell she had cast on Martha’s favorite hair tie, Sophie found herself on the well-traveled path to the Great Hall. Breakfast would have barely started. And yet Sophie had to skid to a stop and duck behind a corner when she saw Martha merge into the foyer from another hallway. She wondered why Martha took a long way around. A detour most likely. But to where?

Sophie quickly cast a disillusionment charm on herself and slowly tailed Martha into the hall. She watched as Martha meandered unusually close to the Ravenclaw table and slipped a letter onto Howl’s usual seat. Sophie barely controlled her impulse to call her sister out on it. But they weren't alone and Sophie wasn't so callous as to embarrass Martha in front of an audience. Even if it was only a handful of students who looked all but dead at this hour.

She waited until her sister was seated and preoccupied with assembling her breakfast before snatching the letter off the bench and stuffing it into the inner pocket of her robes.

Sophie turned to hurry away from the scene of the crime when she smacked right into a wall.

A deep _‘oof’_ sounded. Sophie looked up and was greeted by the sight of Howl rubbing lightly at his chest with a confused expression. _Drats_. She had been too focused on Martha that she neglected to watch out for the boy in question. Not that she had been trying all that hard; Sophie hadn't pegged him to be an early riser.

So she panicked. “Excuse me,” she squeaked out—only to realize belatedly that she shouldn’t have spoken at all.

His hand blindly reached out and landed on the space between her neck and shoulder, his thumb lining up alongside her exposed collarbone and his fingers curling slightly against the nape of her neck. He jerked his hand back just as Sophie shoved him away, both stumbling apart in the aftermath.

He recovered and narrowed his eyes, a spark of interest lighting up the usually marble glass orbs. Sophie tried to shuffle left and right to pass him, but he mirrored her movements despite her spell.

“That’s a pretty good disillusionment charm you got there,” Howl offered after a few seconds of footwork, “But I believe you have something of mine.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sophie denied outright in a low-pitched hiss, “I’m just trying to pass by to get to my table.”

“Why the spell then?”

“I-I... didn’t want to be disturbed. You’re the one lurking too close. And blocking my way.” _Deflect, deflect, deflect._

“There's maybe six of us in the hall right now," Howl pointed out dryly, "I doubt anyone would have bothered you seeing how most of us have barely had our morning cuppa."

Sophie doubled down, "I'm free to do as I please and if I want to walk past the Ravenclaw table while cloaked in a disillusionment charm for breakfast, I'm allowed to do so."

"And you'd be right under any other circumstances. But it's certainly suspect when you just _happened_ to be next to my seat when I saw my mail disappear, no?”

“I don’t need to convince you of anything. Perhaps you're in dire need of that cuppa,” Sophie said in her most brazen voice, "It's too early for letters."

"Ah, but I never said it was a letter did I?"

"G-generally speaking, mail usually consist of letters." Sophie wished the floor would swallow her whole. _Idiot_ , she scolded herself. Her flight instincts finally activated and Sophie kicked herself for not realizing she could still escape if she just went backward. She twirled around to do just that except she bumped into yet another obstacle—Ben looked down at himself in befuddlement and Sophie was right back where she started.

She tensed and attempted to give both of them the slip with a mad dash, but Howl must have sensed it because he swiped at her again and nabbed a handful of her robes. Sophie jerked it out of his grip, but not before Ben had his wand out and cast _Finite Incantatem_.

Sophie cursed as she felt her charm dissipate. Ben gaped at her while Howl merely quirked an eyebrow and swept his eyes up and down her revealed form. Sophie dismissed the former and glared at the latter, daring Howl to say something about her appearance. Between her hastily brushed ginger hair, the bags under her eyes, and her disheveled uniform, she probably made an underwhelming first impression to the immaculately dressed Slytherin.

“While you do look a smidge familiar, I don’t believe we’ve formally met Miss…?”

Instead of replying, Sophie tried to make another run for it—but Howl was startlingly fast. Stupid seeker reflexes. He had an arm around her middle and tugged her against his chest to trap her. Sophie attempted to stomp down on his feet when she felt him rumble with laughter.

“Calm down Miss Skittish.” Howl had the audacity to go rummaging through her robe pockets with his other. He frowned when he found nothing aside from her wand.

“Let go of me!” Sophie shrieked a little too loudly, likely drawing the attention of the few students in the hall. 

She winced. Martha was going to kill her.

In the meantime, Howl finally placed her face, “You’re that Hufflepuff beater. The one our Chasers call Batty Hatt—”

“It’s Sophie,” she scolded automatically. She hated that stupid nickname.

“Well, _Sophie_. Care to cough up my letter now that we’re finally acquainted?” Howl cajoled with a charming smile. Sophie had no doubt he must have practiced it in a mirror before.

Sophie made one last-ditch attempt to leave with her ill-gotten goods, “No. It’s my letter and I don’t feel like giving it to you.”

“Well that’s…” Howl trailed off, the surprise wiping the insincere smile off his face. He finally let go and stepped away. “You could have said that from the beginning.”

“I only did it on a dare,” Sophie fibbed, “But I changed my mind. I would much rather take the penalty after all.”

Howl immediately put on a woe-is-me expression. “Surely I’m not that much of a troll?” His eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth. 

“You have the manners of one,” Sophie said with a sniff. It was clear he didn’t really buy it. But at least he was willing to play along.

“Says the girl who tried to step on my feet.”

“You grabbed me!” Sophie defended herself, “And you were shoving your hands into my pockets!”

“Just trying to retrieve the letter that I thought was mine. And it is, even if you did change your mind—”

“It’s not yours!”

Howl rubbed the bridge of his nose, “But you just said—you know what, you're right. I haven’t had enough caffeine to deal with this so early in the morning.”

It was the most normal Sophie had seen him act so far.

But he had to ruin the impression by continuing with, “Well, if it _was_ your letter, I’d have to decline regardless. Rumor has it that you’ve got a mean right swing and I’m not looking for that kind of abuse in my life. I appreciate the sentiment though and I certainly won’t judge you for—”

Howl’s lines for rejection sounded rote at this point. Imagining it was Martha being subject to this, Sophie grew incensed. Before she could second-guess herself, she slapped him mid-refusal and whirled around to march out of the Great Hall with her head held high. 

Sophie pointedly did not look over at Martha’s direction lest her courage falter at the sight of her likely livid little sister.

* * *

Howl rubbed his smarting cheek in exasperation. It wasn’t the first time he’d inspired that particular reaction from a girl. But he usually did something to warrant it first. 

Batty Hatter's ire came out of nowhere as far as he knew. He hadn't interacted with the Seventh Year Hufflepuff at all despite being the Slytherin Seeker for the last two years. The Badgers played a clean game and the bludgers rarely made their way to him unless he was actively chasing the snitch. He averaged maybe one dodge per game because of it.

Rosier and Evans hadn't been exaggerating though. For someone so willowy, Sophie was deceptively strong. He was going to be attending class with her handprint on his face all day. All for a letter he doubted was even hers to begin with. He assumed it was a love letter; he didn't get letters from home through the post. The Sulimans had other, more secure means to communicate with him.

AKA Ben or Michael usually got all his letters due to how often Howl misplaced his.

Howl debated whether to skive off to the Hospital Wing to get his cheek looked at. It would be a valid excuse to skip class for once.

“You know Madam Pomfrey will just shoo you out and say you deserved it right?” Trust Ben to burst his bubble.

“It’s still worth a try,” Howl said cheerfully as he poured himself a cup of English Breakfast, “You’ve become such a stickler ever since you started dating Lettie you know.”

“I was always a stick in the mud,” Ben refuted, “Besides you better forget about retaliating against Sophie if you don’t want to piss off Lettie and ergo me. That’s her older sister.”

Howl nearly choked on his mouthful of tea, “ _She’s what?_ ” His vaguely formed thoughts on tracking down Sophie for a second showdown flew out the window.

* * *

As he made his way through the castle with a reddened cheek, Howl was accosted in nearly every hallway by curious females of all ages. He swore he nearly got Professor McGonagall to make a comment, but the stern madam just pursued her lips and started her lesson.

Whenever someone asked what happened, he spun a story about confessing to a girl—and getting rejected harshly for it. He mentioned no names courtesy of Ben’s warning. Howl hadn’t worked this hard at being a lazy good-for-nothing to be hounded by _two_ mad Hatters.

Howl had enough trouble believing they were really sisters. And muggle-borns to boot. What were the chances?

He couldn’t remember ever seeing the ginger-haired Hufflepuff around Lettie. Ben certainly hadn't introduced them. But then his cousin reminded Howl of Sophie’s nickname—the one he had remembered her by— and Howl was a bit abashed. He had assumed the Hatter part referred to something else.

A girl tugged his arm to get his attention back, an exaggerated pout on her face. Howl reflexively smiled at her. She blushed and giggled accordingly.

Most of the girls reacted predictably; telling him his mystery crush was mental for turning him down, much less for having the gall to slap him just because she thought he was taking the mickey out of her. They were sorry he had to experience the rejection.

Howl could see their eyes say differently though. They were glad he had gotten jilted. Would have devised ways to ensure his interest didn't last for long if he hadn't been.

He shivered inwardly. Girls were awfully scary sometimes.

Reclaiming his arm from his latest hanger-on, Howl asked her morosely for some time alone to recover from his pseudo-broken heart. The girl made sympathetic noises, offered to console him, and left after he insisted he just needed time alone to recover. It was all rinse and repeat.

“Howl! Wait up!”

Except for that one. Lily Angorian was an absolute menace this year. The crazy witch had followed him from class to class, room to room trying to pry a name out of him so she could help him get his ‘revenge’. 

Howl refrained. As much as he’d like to see Lily duke it out with the Hatter sisters, Ben would kill him. Not because he thought they would lose, but rather because Miss Angorian kept questionable company and Ben would have Howl's head for turning their attention to the two muggle-borns.

Resisting the urge to rub his temples—and ruin his hair—Howl decided to head straight back to the Slytherin dormitory instead of the Owlery. The latter had proven extremely ineffective in keeping his admirers away and Howl was ready to abandon it after a month and a half of charming away owl feces off his clothes and feathers from his hair.

All the snogging had gotten tiresome. It had been fun and effective to keep the other boys off his back when he first started. Up until Third Year, it had all been nothing more than innocent flirting and a few stolen kisses to the cheek. By Fourth Year, the girls got bolder and Howl wasn't ashamed to say he went with the flow. By Seventh Year though, the familiar dance had been reduced to nothing more than a chore. And he had never been one for menial labor.

To put it in perspective, Howl had gotten slapped one too many times already this year. Not for going too far—but for not going far enough. Oh, the troubles of being the dashing lover.

A nap was clearly in order.

Howl was halfway down the first flight of stairs when he had to once again confront his still clinging stalker. Lily was tugging at his robes, simpering praises, and blinking her eyes up at him like she had something stuck in them.

For a moment, Howl pitied her. As far as he knew, Lily was desperate to get out of her betrothal to some French pureblood twice her age. Apparently, he was a bit of a monster, having already become a widower under suspicious circumstances prior to the engagement. As a result, Lily had hit on just about every Sacred Twenty-Eight heir since her first year at Hogwarts in hopes her father would be willing to pay the price to break the engagement if it meant a more prestigious son-in-law.

When that failed to bear fruit, she started to cast her net wider to include pure, but less reputable candidates.

This meant Howl was her next best choice and Lily was _relentless_. Especially since it was her last year.

Howl grit his teeth when he felt the seams of his robe sleeve start to tear from her clawing. If only he could afford to hex her.

Sadly Lily wasn’t as dumb as she seemed. Howl could spot a fellow liar when he saw one. No, he was certain Miss Lily Angorian was more talented than others gave her credit for. He just wasn't sure why exactly she had resorted to chasing boys instead of simply getting rid of her existing fiance. But he wasn't in a position to judge.

Besides, it wasn't like her efforts hadn't borne _any_ fruit. She had evidently managed to string up that poor sod Gaston Mulciber. He just wasn't who she was hoping for. Not only was the brute a bit slow, but he was just the second son of an offshoot branch family with little means of their own. All he had was the Mulciber name.

Not that it stopped either of them. Gaston continued to hold onto the belief that Lily would choose him in the end even as the witch openly pursued others right in front of him. Lily continued to deem him useful enough to keep around as her patsy and fed him bits of affection every now and then to keep him hopeful.

While Howl was sure he could still take both of them on, Gaston complicated things when he bragged none too discretely about getting his Dark Mark at the start of the term. It was enough to give Howl pause. He couldn't afford that kind of trouble and thus was forced to continue enduring Lily’s antics.

A familiar cutting tone interrupted them, “If you’re going to snog or fuck, do it somewhere else. Some people have to actually use these stairs for what they’re meant for.”

Lily exhaled sharply at the newcomer’s crude words. She looked at Howl but he avoided meeting her eyes as he greeted their dour interloper, “Good evening to you too Severus.” She attempted to stand to the side to let the grumpy Fifth Year through, but Howl wouldn't turn such that she could do so while retaining her hold on his arm.

Severus stared pointedly until Lily finally got the hint to let go and step aside so there was room for another to pass. Howl inwardly applauded the other boy for his timely rescue and swiftly moved to keep the boy between him and Lily's grasp. After some awkward dancing around, Lily finally gave up. She sneered and shoved past the surly teen to get back up the stairs and back to the Common Room. Howl mouthed a silent apology to Severus as she did. 

It was only when Howl heard the entrance stones scrape and slide back into place that he let out a sigh of relief. 

To Severus's credit, the boy wasn't fazed and continued to head further down to the Fifth Year dorms.

Howl followed. Severus opened the dormitory door and headed straight for another on the right. Instead of slamming the door in his face as one would expect, Severus waited for Howl to slip in before closing it and setting up his wards.

As always, the space was clean and orderly. Compared to Howl’s own room, it seemed twice the size; He reckoned it was the uncluttered floor.

“What do you want?”

“A respite from my ardent followers,” Howl answered flippantly as he flopped onto Severus’s bed, mussing up the neat covers.

“You have a perfectly functional bed in your own room with an equally functional door. Use it.”

“True, but mine doesn’t come with a guard dog.” Howl was greeted with silence at the remark. Surprising. Severus seemed to be in a good mood today. Howl took it as permission and closed his eyes for a well-earned rest.

That is until he heard the other boy pull out the stool in front of his workbench—Severus was about to embark on another potions experiment.

Thinking of the fumes, Howl immediately changed his mind and sat up abruptly.

Oh well, it had been a while since he bothered his...his... well since he bothered Severus. Howl reached over to rummage through the other boy's nightstand in search of anything new and interesting.

Severus immediately abandoned whatever he was about to do in order to smack Howl over the head. “Hands off,” he snapped.

“Oi!” Howl exclaimed, clutching the back of his skull, “Can’t you see I’m already injured you heartless tosser?”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Severus retorted, “If you’re going to be nosy, get the hell out. I’m sure Miss Angorian would be more than happy to entertain you instead.”

“Have mercy Severus,” Howl groaned. “The Witch of the Waste is on an entirely different level of crazy this term.”

“Still using that horrid nickname?”

“Spend enough time with her and you’d use it too. Lily Angorian has the potential to be a very powerful witch if she wanted to be. Her expertise in locator charms alone is praiseworthy, if terrifying."

"You're not exactly hard to find. Nearly every girl in the castle appears to know where you are at all times."

"Nonsense, I can disappear when I want to. Just not when Lily's on the prowl. I wonder when she'll move on. She'd have more luck chasing anyone else at this point. Or better yet, someone should tell her that she'd be better off taking ‘care’ of her existing fiancé instead of trying to find a new one.”

“Why don't you then?”

“It can't be me of course. People might get the wrong idea. No, it should come from someone known for calling things as they are.”

“If that was some lackluster attempt to con me into doing it for you, you're out of luck Pendragon. I don’t need your kind of trouble; I have enough of my own with the sodding Marauders. Besides, what would I get out of it? We’re not _friends,_ remember?”

“So we’re not _officially_ friends—but really? What else would you call it?”

“An annoying pain in my arse,” Severus deadpanned.

“You only got yourself to blame for that. Stop hanging around the kiddie Death Eaters and we can be real friends instead.”

Severus glared at him, “Not everyone has the luxury of a powerful family.”

Howl paused, “Fair enough. Speaking of Lilys, how’s yours been these days? Confessed your undying love yet?”

“Why hasn’t anyone beaten you to a pulp for all the poppycock you sprout? Unlike you, Lily's _actually_ my friend. And it’s all we will ever be. I’m lucky to even have that considering my position.”

“Nonsense. You-Know-Who is willing to bend the rules to court you into his circle and you’re a half-blood. Lily’s almost as good as you at potions—if you spin it right, I’m sure that power-hungry soulsucker would make another exception. No, your greatest obstacle is yourself.”

“Right. Because Lily Evans is just going to sign up to persecute others like herself. For me.”

“Well not as you are right now. And it’d be all talk anyway. You aren't actually going to take the mark right?”

“One doesn’t make false promises to a Dark Lord,” Severus said a little too solemnly.

Howl studied the younger boy’s tensed shoulders and did his best to lighten the mood, “Regardless, you’re never going to get the girl if you keep doing what you’re doing right now. You need to pay more note to your appearance Severus. Put as much work into cleaning your hair as you do maintaining your workspace for Salazar's sake. Use a tailoring charm or three. Then you’ll have her attention—” 

“ _Howl_ ,” Severus snarled, “I said lay off.”

“Fine. Let’s assume Lily isn’t in the picture then. Doesn’t mean _other_ girls are out of the question right? You could easily catch the eye of anyone in the House with a little bit of extra effort. Hell, you can probably keep your grumpy attitude. Girls love a bloke with baggage. The more tormented the better.”

Severus snorted in disbelief and Howl considered it a step in the right direction.

Howl tilted his head to look at Severus from another angle, “Though that nose of yours… Hmm, you could probably get by if you exude more of a presence. You have a compelling voice and based on your hands and feet, I say you still got one more growth spurt to go before you reach your adult height. So use them to draw attention to your body and away from your less fortunate face.”

Severus’s left eye twitched and his arms folded across his chest.

“Oh and do stop squinting your eyes like that. Think less bat and more panther. And straighten up more.”

“The only thought I have at the moment is you needing professional help. Must you lose your only brain cell while you’re in my presence?”

Howl ignored Severus’s acerbic protest and flounced onto his feet to demonstrate for his less than appreciative audience. “Just watch. If your entrance is grand enough, no one will bother to even look at your face. It’s all about the first impression.” 

He proceeded to show Severus how to easily flare out his robes as he prowled from one end of the room to the other. “It’ll be more dramatic with those black robes you favor. My own don’t do it much justice. The periwinkle is much more suited for when I’m standing still and staring out into the distance.”

Severus rolled his eyes, “Merlin save me from your theatrics.”

“Life’s a theater. You should be honored to have a front-row seat to mine,” Howl said in good cheer.

“I’d rather get a refund.”

Howl clutched his chest in faux pain, “Oh my poor fragile heart. All my goodwill, gone to waste.”

“Stop being a dunderhead for once, won’t you? You should start heading back. Avery and Mulciber are due to stop by to deliver their usual spiel. If you linger any longer, I’m sure they'd be elated to subject you to the same speech.”

“Alright, alright. No need to resort to threats. But, the offer still stands. If you need anything, my door’s open. Official friend or not.”

Severus shoved the taller boy towards the door. Howl was unperturbed and waved on his way out. 

* * *

Speak of the devils. On his way back to his own rooms, Howl narrowly missed colliding into Avery and Mulciber.

The two Fifth Years greeted him in cool, barely suppressed sneers. Howl returned it with an extra dash of charm, flourishing his sleeve to allow them to pass by first. He watched with his head slightly bowed as the haughty brats swept past him as if it were their due to go first.

Howl rolled his eyes. Good riddance. The Sulimans may be purebloods, but they were officially neutral in Voldemort’s war for purity. It placed Howl on the bottom half of the Slytherin hierarchy as support for the Dark Lord spread like wildfire within the House. He really couldn’t wait to finally escape the petty politics of the dungeons. The things he did for family.

Ben was lucky to be cloistered amongst the Ravens. Here in Slytherin, Howl was left with a slimy feeling in his stomach every time he returned to the snake pit. He could only hope to be safely back in Wales before the looming war erupted into the open.

As he laid down on his extravagantly plush—if cluttered—bed, Howl’s mind jumped elsewhere. Ben was all set to propose to Lettie, claiming he'll have a ring around her finger before graduation. It had taken them both all summer to craft the piece. His favorite cousin had begged Howl to create the band so he could focus on the gems. He also told Howl he wasn’t planning on announcing it until Lettie graduated; not until Lettie could be safely absconded into the Manor first.

Unbidden, Howl thought of Sophie. Perhaps he would need to help Ben wrangle the whole Hatter family under their protection as well. For Lettie’s sake.

Or not. Howl had a feeling Sophie would find it a hard sell if he got involved. Somehow he had managed to piss off the eldest sister without even trying.

Still, as he drifted off to sleep, his mind’s eye remained stuck on Sophie Hatter’s scowling face. Something about it niggled his brain. Like he was forgetting something important.


	3. In which Sophie regrets her impulsiveness

Sophie was having a rough week. Every one of her professors had decided this was the week to pile on both homework and projects. And on top of that, Justin also surprised the entire team by penciling them in for daily Quidditch practice in order to prep for their Saturday match against the Slytherins.

Due to that, Sophie hadn't had the chance to smooth things over with Martha yet. She knew she would have to do it soon though or the Halloween Feast was going to be a sad and awkward affair this year. Even now the colorful fall leaves and decorative pumpkins mocked her with their cheerful oranges, reds, and yellows as she trudged towards the pitch.

At least the practice paid off. Sophie imagined they had an actual chance of winning today's match.

She just wasn't really sure why Justin was trying so hard. Yes, this was his first year as Captain. Yes, working hard was a given as a Hufflepuff. But Justin had no chance of playing professionally, not when he was being frogmarched into joining the Ministry right after graduation. It was the Ingary family business: Justin’s father was the current Head of the Department of Welsh Affairs, his mother served as Senior Advisor, and his older brother was being groomed to take over in a few years time by serving as the Undersecretary. Justin was expected to join their ranks and make his way up to his brother's position by the time his father retired and his brother shuffled upwards to take over as Department Head.

Sophie personally thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Nepotism aside, three Ingarys seemed more than enough for such a small, unknown department in the British Ministry. Justin should have been free to pursue another career if he wanted to.

But she had enough tact to keep it to herself. Justin was quite proud of his heritage. If his anecdotes were anything to go by, the department was a much bigger deal over in Wales than Sophie expected—even if they were right next door to England. Justin would repeatedly tell Sophie that she would only understand if she lived there. And he did offer to host her for a summer, but Fanny hadn't been willing to let her go.

" _One day,"_ Sophie thought. She was rather curious...

That wasn't the point. The point was that Sophie was suffering needlessly because her best friend was apparently dead set on winning the House Cup for an inexplicable reason. Plus, did she mention Justin was an absolute shit beater?

Sometime back in Fourth Year, the golden boy decided he wanted to join the Hufflepuff team as a morale boost. The captain had been having issues filling the empty positions due to the sudden swath of vacancies: the previous Seeker developed an incurable vision problem and had to set down. The Beaters graduated. Two of their three Chasers had a bad falling out over the summer and didn’t want to be within ten feet of each other.

When Justin showed up with his fan club and a reluctant Sophie, the captain took one look at them and gave Justin the position after merely verifying he could fly a broom.

Sophie, at least, had to prove she could hold the damn bat while balancing on the broom with one hand. Not that she wanted the position—she had only gone to support Justin's altruism. But he was insistent that she take it. He talked her ear off and dodged her every step for a week, citing how important it would be for the House and how much he’d like to do an extracurricular with her, etc.

Eventually, she caved and found herself in a Beater’s uniform before she could change her mind again. In retaliation, Sophie went around calling him ' _Turniphead_ ' for weeks. Justin endured it with a fond, if exasperated, expression.

The remaining positions were filled with Justin’s admirers who rotated in and out for matches until new blood came in from the younger years. Suffice to say, the Hufflepuffs never won the Cup in those years and averaged maybe a single win per season. Not that the Badgers complained. Most of them deemed the results 'good enough'.

But their roster did solidify this term. For the first time since their Third Year, Hufflepuffs had a regular roster of players committed to the extracurricular.

Sophie sighed. When she put it that way... she supposed Justin wasn't wrong to try to take the Cup more seriously this year. It wasn't about him or her, but the team. It didn't mean she had to like it though. And it would defeat the purpose if she tried to resign as they would be out of a Beater then.

At least, her very kind, impossibly patient, and extremely stubborn friend took her grumpy disposition like a champ. He kept apologizing and offering to help, "I'm sorry Sophie, but I wanted to leave a good legacy for the team before I left. We Badgers are all about hard work and I wanted the Quidditch team to finally reflect that. If you need help in Arithmancy, I don't mind setting aside time to help tutor. We could also study for NEWTs afterward. I-I'm always down to spend more time with you."

Sophie turned him down every time though, "No need, I understand... But I'll probably just poke Lettie if I need help. Thank you though." She had already learned the hard way that Justin was about as good of a teacher as he was at being a Beater.

She was pulled from her internal rambling when the buzz in her head was drowned out by the buzz outside. The stands were packed this morning. 

Taking deep, even breaths, Sophie sought to clear her head. " _Focus"_ , she told herself, _"Or you're likely to get smacked in the face. Bludgers don't take pity on the absentminded."_

Her pep talk worked for about a minute. Sophie was passing by the Slytherin stands when she spotted a strange outlier amongst the snakes, sticking out like a sore thumb with her yellow and black scarf. She was chatting to a vaguely familiar Ravenclaw who was enthusiastically waving around a small Slytherin flag as he spoke.

Sophie barely refrained from snapping her precious broomstick at the sight. _Damn it Martha._

Her youngest sister was going to give her gray hair at this rate. Sophie took another breath and exhaled more sharply than she intended before continuing onward to the Hufflepuff stands where at least one of her sisters had chosen to support her properly.

* * *

Sophie cleared her throat loudly when she arrived in front of the cuddling couple. Lettie looked up and spotted the judgmental wrinkle of Sophie’s nose.

Lettie didn’t bat an eyelash, “Hi Sophie. Good luck on the game today!”

“Thanks Lettie… Have you spoken to Martha at all? I saw her sitting in the Slytherin stands just now—please tell me I'm imagining things.”

Lettie exchanged a loaded glance with Ben. He coughed and Sophie looked on suspiciously.

“Yes I did and no you aren't. But honestly Sophie, I think you’re overthinking this—” Lettie began.

“ _Overthinking?"_ she echoed in disbelief. Sophie immediately turned to Ben. He must have brainwashed Lettie into thinking Howl was redeemable. 

Ben threw up both of his hands in a defensive manner before Sophie could start on him, “It's not my fault. I already told Howl to lay off. He didn’t know Lettie even had a sister much less two. Howl’s certainly never met Martha either. She’s a Fourth Year right? Howl has a few bottom lines you know. He would never approach someone that young.” He hastily tacked on, "Not that it would change anything if she was of age."

Sophie’s scowl deepened. That only made it worse. That meant Martha would definitely get her heart broken if she tried to confess again.

Lettie cut in exasperatedly, “ _Sophie_. Let Martha have her fun. Even if she does have a tiny crush on Howl—what does it matter? He’s going to be graduating this year. And so are you. Martha will be on her own when I graduate the year after; She needs to learn how to take care of herself. You can’t mother her forever.”

“I’m not mothering her,” Sophie denied immediately, “And you don’t know if he will graduate this year. You know his grades. What if—“

Justin flew over. “Sophie! What are you still doing out here? We're all waiting on you to start the pre-game speech.” He turned to Lettie and Ben, “Hi Lettie. Suliman. Thanks for coming. We Hufflepuffs really appreciate the extra support.”

Lettie replied for the both of them, “We’re here for Sophie of course. Good luck with the game.” Ben snorted silently next to his politer counterpart. The older Ravenclaw never forgot or forgave Justin for attempting to make a move on Lettie last year even though both Justin and Lettie brushed the whole incident off afterward.

Sophie had asked Justin what he was thinking at the time. More out of concern than anything else—she already knew Lettie had her heart set on Ben and assumed Justin knew it too, seeing how she would often confide with him about the whole affair. Curiously, her friend claimed temporary insanity and refused to elaborate other than to insist he had done it in ill-thought-out jest. Lettie took Justin's apology easily enough and Sophie put it out of mind. But Ben never let it go.

With that in mind, she mounted her broomstick and saved them all from awkward small talk, “Let’s go then. I need to hit something. Might as well be a bludger.”

* * *

When Professor Higgins blew the whistle to start the game, Sophie’s mind was startlingly clear. With unusual ardor, she sped off to take control of the bludgers before they even had the chance to perform their usual antics. It didn’t take long for her teammates to learn to stay clear of her warpath.

The Slytherins tried to do the same, but Sophie was being particularly unforgiving this morning.

“One go bother Rosier!” _Whack._ “Two go cut off Yaxley please. That’s a good bludger.” _Smack._ “Oh no, you don’t. Go straight west and make sure you give Rosier something to worry about.” _Thwack._

A shrieked curse was lost in the wind. Screams of startled Slytherins came a millisecond later. The Gryffindor commentator shouted, “ _Oof_ , Slytherins are looking frazzled already. Looks like Hufflepuff’s star beater is in top form this morning!”

Sophie didn’t pay any mind to it, choosing to shoot off after the next bludger. Only the smallest tinge of guilt lingered for sending the Slytherin Chaser into a tailspin and right into the stands.

The world became nothing more than a blur of green versus yellow and a rush of adrenaline. More feckless than usual, Sophie ran circles around the increasingly frustrated Slytherin beaters, giving them the slip at the last second so they’d crash into each other.

Any returning bludgers they managed to bat at her were volleyed off towards their Chasers just as quickly as they came. She was sure she left a nasty bruise on Yaxley's shoulder within minutes of knocking Rosier into the stands. The former continued on without stopping for medical attention so his throws were weaker than usual. Their third Chaser remained untouched only because he spent more time dodging bludgers than he did trying to intercept the quaffle.

Justin loudly cheered her on, his Beater bat waving about like a conductor's baton. The Hufflepuffs were racking up points as Sophie continued to pester the Slytherin Chasers.

It only took Sophie a split second to see an opportunity to send Two in the direction of a certain distracted Slytherin seeker. If it had been any other day, she probably wouldn’t have taken it—he hadn’t spotted the snitch yet and there were plenty of other, more important targets she could have gone after instead.

But the sight of Howl looking in the direction of where Martha was sitting had her arm swinging before she could think twice. Bludger Number Two went off with a loud crack right towards Howl’s eye-catching blond head.

The stadium fell into a hush when Howl crumbled like a puppet whose strings were cut, landing with a sickening thump on the ground. He never saw it coming.

Someone screamed a second later. Professor Higgins called for an official timeout and Madam Pomfrey rushed to the fallen Seeker’s side to assess the damage. 

Sophie was numb when the school healer waved, twirled, and jabbed her wand at the unconscious boy. When she finally levitated him onto a conjured stretcher, Sophie winced and started to feel properly ashamed of what she had just done. She shouldn't have done it. It wasn't Howl's fault Martha had a crush. It was Sophie's fault for sticking her nose into Martha's business in the first place.

When the game resumed with Malfoy as the substitute player, Sophie was far less zealous about the match—but the damage had already been done. Buoyed by Sophie's earlier actions, the Hufflepuff team won their first game against Slytherin in what the commentator called a ‘stunning upset’.

Feeling anything but proud, Sophie declined Justin's invitation to the celebratory after-party. To his credit, Justin immediately offered to lend an ear but Sophie didn't want to drag him down with her moodiness. She insisted he go support the House for the both of them. 

She, on the other hand, headed to the seventh floor so she could berate herself in private.

* * *

It was nearly curfew when Sophie deemed she had sulked enough. Still laden with guilt, Sophie dragged herself down to the Hospital Wing to see if Howl was awake yet. The number of apologies she owed had doubled and she wanted to get at least one of them over with if she could.

Upon arrival, Sophie peeked past the door and was surprised to see the ward empty. Madam Pomfrey nowhere to be seen and none of Howl’s admirers were lingering at his side. Surprising really. The matron must not have allowed anyone to dawdle.

Sophie tiptoed over to Howl’s bedside. He was looking awfully pale with white bandages still wrapped around his head. But not uncomfortable though. The boy was surrounded by luxurious pillows, blankets, and trinkets from his well-wishers. The bed had also been magically expanded to better fit his long frame.

Madam Pomfrey must have a soft spot for him. Sophie doubted she would have tolerated the mess for anyone else. 

Debating whether she should just turn around and leave, Sophie played with her sleeves for a moment. She regretted not preparing a get-well-soon card; maybe if she had, she could have written her apology and be done with it. That's when an idea sparked. Sophie dug into the pocket of her skirt and unearthed a rock only a little bigger than a quail’s egg. It was bright red with specks of blue and green. Sophie was particularly fond of how blue and green would blossom and engulf the red when she tilted the stone a certain way against the light.

It would have to do.

Sophie hesitated as she stroked the surface of the smooth pebble. It had been nearly a decade since the rock parted ways with its second owner. Part of her didn't want to return it back. Not when there was a good chance Howl might not recall its significance.

Howl had just turned six when the two of them witnessed their very first star shower. They snuck out of Howl's birthday party to search for treasure and found the beautiful rock nestled just outside of their shared back garden. Howl picked it up to hand to Sophie and the two looked at it in awe. They dubbed it their good luck charm—something to be passed back and forth to whoever they deemed needed it the most.

Like when Sophie’s father brought back a new mum for her and Lettie and announced they also had a new sister, barely a year old. Or when Megan was due home from her boarding school and had announced she was bringing home a friend. Or when Sophie’s father passed away suddenly due to a heart attack and Sophie found herself in a house with a new stepmother that she had only known for six months.

OK, so Sophie had carried their little charm for the majority of their time together. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try to pass it to Howl anyway. He had been so considerate back then.

He had insisted she keep the stone when he and his family moved back to Wales. Sophie had cried for days while clutching it.

With that thought, Sophie found her resolution to part with the stone. “I wish Howl a speedy recovery,” she whispered and pressed her customary kiss on the rock before tucking it carefully into Howl’s robe pocket.

Deciding to apologize properly another day, Sophie scurried off back to the Hufflepuff dorms.

* * *

Howl’s eyes slipped open a moment later. He pulled out the strangely warm stone from his pocket as he watched the ginger-haired Hufflepuff spirit away as quickly as she had come.

He played with the stone for a moment, raising it to the light to watch it change color from red to blue and green. Howl wasn’t sure how he knew it would. His head throbbed too much to make sense of the déjà vu.

He continued staring blankly at it with a furrowed brow until Madam Pomfrey came bustling back into the room.

When the mediwitch found him awake, she fussed and tutted over him for having been so inattentive while playing a dangerous sport like Quidditch. Howl pocketed the polished rock and gave Madam Pomfrey a sheepish smile. But even as he engaged his healer with small talk and playful flattery, Howl’s mind was still fully stuck on Sophie Hatter and the mystery she had left him.


	4. In which Sophie is under a spell gone awry

The next time Sophie saw Howl, she was on her way to the Hospital Wing after having just finished a two hour Quidditch practice session in the rain. Having been distracted all evening with her upcoming Arithmancy exam, she ended up letting far too many bludgers slip past her guard and had a bit of a nasty spill as well. Justin tried to convince her to stay still so he could call Madam Pomfrey over but Sophie refused. She wasn't so badly injured that she couldn't walk.

Besides, it felt like just deserts—Sophie still hadn’t apologized properly to Howl yet.

She, instead, had sought to deliver her apologies to her sister first. Thankfully Martha had brushed it off with nothing more than an "It's OK Sophie," before following up with "Just don't do it again. Who I crush on is my business. Anyway, what did Howl say to make you slap him? Did he not remember who you were?" The change of topic was both welcome and unwelcome as Sophie had to dish out the details of that awful morning and dispel any notions of renewed friendship between her and Howl.

And just as Sophie resolved to approach Howl again, she overheard one of his fans complaining about how Madam Pomfrey was refusing to allow Howl any more visitors and that he was being kept in the Hospital Wing for an indefinite amount of time. Sophie then reasoned she was better off studying for her exam than lingering around the infirmary for his discharge.

Fate must have been having a good laugh at her expense when she found herself intercepting Howl on his way out of the Infirmary anyway.

He wasn’t alone though. Lily Angorian was clinging to his arm like a mulish barnacle. With his free hand clutching his forehead and a beleaguered expression on his face, Howl looked like he regretted ever leaving his hospital bed.

Taking pity on him, Sophie marched up to them at a brisk pace while calling out, “Leave the boy alone Angorian. Can’t you see you’re going to send him right back into Madam Pomfrey’s care if you keep shaking him like that?”

Howl blinked at her, his eyes glassy and unfocused, while Lily’s doting expression turned sour.

“And just who are you to speak to me like that?” The other girl’s eyes flicked from Sophie’s wet, tangled hair down to her dirt-covered shoes. 

Sophie grit her teeth at the mocking perusal. “I’m the girl who gave Pendragon a concussion,” she shot back. To emphasize, Sophie brought her equally muddy beater bat to thump solidly into her other hand. “ _Please go away_ ,” Sophie prayed. She desperately wanted a hot shower, not play hero for a damsel in distress.

Lily continued to eye her with distaste while retorting, “You just got a lucky shot in. We both know you’re nothing more than a scared, ugly little rodent don’t we? You’re positively shaking in your boots.”

Sophie _was_ shivering. But not out of fear but from the cold. She was soaked dammit. And she didn’t want to escalate the situation by pulling out her wand to dry herself. Should probably have done that first actually...

Smug with Sophie’s unintended silence, Lily continued, “I mean just look at yourself. Haven't you ever heard of a drying or cleaning charm? Probably not. With those mannerisms, I bet you're a _mudblood_.” Sophie flinched reflexively and Lily smiled maliciously when she caught it.

Sophie channeled Lettie, "Better than being some pureblood bitch."

Lily's upper lip curled, "Watch your tongue when addressing your betters—Or did your filthy Muggle parents fail to teach you even that?" She took a step towards Sophie as if that alone would intimidate her.

Howl finally extracted his arm from Lily’s loosened grasp and started to slink away.

Sophie didn't back down even though standing straight up _hurt_. “Oh, my parents taught me plenty. Unlike yours. Where were your lessons about decency and self-respect? Don't you ever feel embarrassed about how boys run away at the sight of you?"

Lily laughed high and shrill, "Jealous are we? I'm not surprised. No proper wizard would look twice at someone like you _._ "

"Says you—Besides, you're not exactly a catch are you?” Sophie’s eyes flickered to the escaping Howl who froze when he felt both witches turn their attention at him.

Lily’s nostrils flared and her eyes spat fire at the sight. Howl just inched closer to the Infirmary door, his eyes wide like a frightened doe's. The irate witch took a step back towards him but stopped when Howl immediately reached for the handle. Changing her mind, Lily spun back towards Sophie, her hand reaching into her pocket.

Sophie closed the distance in two strides, dropping her bat against her thigh and keeping her stance loose, “Just try it Angorian. Let’s see who’s faster.”

Lily’s face contorted but Sophie was too fed up to care. She already felt like she was seventeen going on seventy with how her joints ached. Her back was demanding she get horizontal right this minute and her bruises reminded her of their existence every time she breathed. She regretted turning down Justin's offer.

There was a tense moment in which Sophie briefly imagined being able to fail her Arithmancy exam because she would have already been kicked off the team for beating up Lily Angorian. Or perhaps she wouldn't have to take the test at all after having been expelled from Hogwarts.

To Sophie's relief, Lily backed down. The Slytherin witch sneered instead, “You’re going to regret poking your nose into my business! Just you wait!” She stalked off, her sharp, angry footsteps echoing down the corridor.

Howl let out an audible breath of relief and Sophie scowled at the reminder. He could have jumped in at any time to defuse the situation. It was _his_ crazy stalker. Why did she help him again?

He wasn’t fazed by Sophie’s ire to her chagrin, “Thank you for saving me from the Witch of the Waste,” he exclaimed gratefully.

Sophie’s scowl faded in lieu of a confused furrow at the unfamiliar nickname, “Witch of the—what’s that even supposed to mean?”

“Oh nevermind that. Just an inside joke. You could say it stems from her waste of... _potential_. For someone of her pedigree at least—”

How quintessentially Slytherin of him. Sophie’s sympathies vanished entirely. “You’re a fine one to talk! Don’t think I buy this whole Pendragon charade for a second _Jenkins_. Your blood is as muddy as mine.”

“...” Howl could only look speechlessly at Sophie.

Sophie continued, too wired up to curb her tongue, “I don’t care if you want to pretend, but at least have the decency to take care of your own problems! I'm sure you could find some legitimate excuse to get rid of Angorian properly. Grow a spine for Morgana's sake."

"Apologies but—" 

"—And keep away from Martha!”

“...Who’s Martha?” Howl asked in bafflement.

Sophie’s glare could have burnt Howl to a crisp with its scathing judgment. “My _sister._ ”

“Wait. What—I thought your sister’s name was Lettie? I’ve met her! She’s Ben’s girlfriend!” 

“Obviously not Lettie, you nincompoop. I mean my other sister, Martha. She’s the youngest of us three. _Honestly_.”

“ _Three?_ I barely even knew you were sisters with Lettie, much less—”

“And it better stay that way!” Sophie interrupted with a huff. She regretted the sharp exhale of air right after. Everything ached.

“You look like you need Madam Pomfrey more than I do right now,” Howl observed, “Perhaps we could continue this strange conversation some other time?”

Sophie didn’t dignify him with a reply. She swept past him and into the infirmary without a word.

It was only after she had that long, hot shower that she realized she still hadn’t gotten around to apologizing. If anything, she had dug her hole a little deeper by going off on him. _B_ _ollocks_.

* * *

Sophie Hatter was quickly becoming a bit of an obsession for Howl. First the strangely familiar stone, and then that inconceivable conversation last week. A puzzle without all the pieces—it was driving him a bit mad.

If only he could remember. Or at least remember faster.

Yes, Howl was a partial amnesiac. And that was before the whole bludger to the head. He didn’t advertise it for obvious reasons; one of them being that he was actually a muggle-born.

When he was eight, he was found wandering past the Suliman family wards with no memory of how he got there. A survivor of a Death Eater attack as far as Master Suliman could tell. He had suffered under a torture curse and his mind had done its best to protect itself. He had gotten extremely lucky to have escaped in the first place. They weren't sure how he managed to slip past the family wards, but it kept his assailants from finding him afterward.

After Howl recovered consciousness, Master Suliman solemnly informed him they had found him alone and needed help identifying his parents. But Howl had no answers and almost nothing on his person aside from a handkerchief with "Howl" embroidered messily on it. They eventually found the scene of the crime from the papers. Everything at the scene of the attack had been burnt to a crisp and the Sulimans were too late to salvage anything from it before the Muggle cleaned it up. Questioning the locals didn't yield any answers either. The cashier who serviced the family could only describe them as travelers who were in a hurry to get gas and be on their way. 

Without any leads, the patriarch offered to let Howl stay or to drop him off with the local authorities. Howl chose to stay and was temporarily placed with Master Suliman's own sister despite her protests. She and her husband treated him warily at first—they had no children of their own and didn't know how to handle a traumatized Muggle one. Or at least they thought he was a Muggle. Howl proved them wrong within the first week when he nicked Mr. Pendragon's wand and made a ruckus with it.

For the first year, Howl was obsessed with trying to figure out who he was. He lost count of how many Healers he had met during that period. When Christmas came around and Howl had made no progress, he fell into a depression. Ben was the one to pull him out of it and the Pendragons were the ones to support his recovery. He was adopted officially shortly after. And still, the first thing he did when he arrived at Hogwarts was to introduce himself to the Infirmary's mediwitch and pester her for an evaluation.

They all said the same thing. Howl had to find something to trigger the memories, to reconnect them with his current memories. A key of sorts. They cautioned him from trying anything else. The mind was too fragile of a thing to be messing around with especially when magic was involved.

At seventeen, Howl had thought he had made peace with the idea of never remembering. He had done all he could over the years, followed every clue had had, studied mind magic enough to be considered a Master.

Until Sophie came along gave him a miraculous concussion of all things. Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping him in the Infirmary for observation so she could note the changing diagnostics, only releasing him when she was sure there was nothing else she could do. He could only wait for the memories to come back on their own.

In the meantime, Howl replayed his bizarre conversation with Sophie. _Howl Jenkins_ , he voiced aloud. It still didn't sound familiar, but Howl had only started to vaguely recall a few things. Mostly shadows that haunted his dreams. A few voices. Nothing distinct. Madam Pomfrey assured him it was all part of the process until his mind was fully healed.

He debated whether to track down Martha Hatter but decided against it. The youngest Hatter was three years younger than both him and Sophie. If Lettie didn't remember him (which he assumed she didn't, considering she had made no mention of it during the time in which he had known her), he doubted Martha would either. So he focused his attentions on the eldest Hatter.

Howl had more questions by the day but had yet to catch Sophie alone long enough to ask them.

He spotted her easily enough in the Great Hall and in the two classes they shared. They just weren't very conducive places for a sensitive conversation. Not that Howl didn't try anyway. But his attempts to approach her were met with the withering glare of one Justin Ingary. Howl had no idea Sophie had friends in such high places. Unfortunately, the son of the Department Head of Welsh Affairs wasn’t someone Howl could shove out of the way.

At least Howl could take consolation in the other boy’s failed attempts at courting Sophie's affections. Ingary was obviously head over heels in love with the oblivious girl. He had no idea why. She was only a little bit pretty. He had a dozen things he could critique her on. Ingary had no business looking at her with that besotted expression.

Regardless, Howl looked for opportunities to intercept Sophie when Ingary was occupied elsewhere. It wasn't that hard; Ingary had a fan club of his own that tended to draw him away.

For a while, Howl repeated the following: he would get news from one of his own admirers that Justin was preoccupied with something or another (he lied and claimed he had a rivalry going on with the Hufflepuff and several of his more devoted fans ensured Howl got a play-by-play of Justin's movements). Once he deemed Justin sufficiently distracted, he would then make his excuses and head off to find Sophie using locator charms. The charm would proceed to work... only to lead him either outside of the basement barrels in front of the Hufflepuff dorms or in front of a random wall in the castle. And no, it was never the same wall or the special one on the seventh-floor.

He wasn't sure if he should be impressed or annoyed that she actually had some talisman or hidey-hole that was good enough to thwart him.

Eventually settling on the former, he wondered how much it would cost him to purchase it from Sophie. Whatever magic Sophie was using seemed to throw Lily Angorian's tracking spells astray as well and Howl was more than grateful for the unexpected reprieve.

Not to mention... Howl quite liked the chase.

* * *

Howl’s opportunity to speak with Sophie came when he was least expecting it.

He had just ceased his latest attempt to find her in lieu of getting dinner when he heard the Marauders’ obnoxious laughter somewhere behind him. The frustrated growls of one Severus Snape telling James Potter to bugger off echoed soon after.

 _"Those wankers were at it again",_ he thought. Howl pivoted and cast a disillusionment charm on himself before climbing back up the staircase to reach the seventh-floor landing. He glanced left, then right, before he spotted them.

Howl took out his wand and wove it in a complicated pattern—he had theorized this particular spell one summer to observe how age affected memories. While he was fairly certain it would work, Howl hadn’t had the chance to test it on a person, much less figure out the counter-charm. Hopefully, it would buy Severus a long reprieve from his tormentors.

At that moment, Howl could have sworn he had a clear shot down the hall to them.

He certainly did not account for Sophie Hatter walking right out of the seemingly solid wall and into the path of his curse.

 _"Bollocks,”_ Howl cursed under his breath when poor Sophie was suddenly a very confused old woman and letting out a dry, wheezing cough from the spell’s impact. The Marauders whirled around at the sound. 

For a moment, no one spoke. Then Sophie started to hobble towards the surprised group of Fifth Years.

“Why I’ll never! I bet you’re feeling awfully big for your britches you horrid lot! Picking on someone like this! I’ll see to getting you expelled! Expelled I say! You’re old enough to know better!”

The Marauders took the berating with first bewilderment and then with fright when the erratic witch transformed her wand into an old walking stick and waved it angrily at them. James yelped in pain when the stick made contact with his shin and then his hip. The four made a run for it.

She slowly shuffled around to Severus and squinted at him. The pale, equally terrified boy was hung upside down. “Now none of that. Down you go.”

Severus fell with a thump and Howl was impressed by how her magic bent to her will without any incantations or fancy movements. Sophie Hatter made for a powerful old crone in the future.

“Hmm, you alright young man?” she asked.

Severus gaped for a moment and then stammered, “Yes. Er, I—I got to go. Have a good day ma’am. Thank you.” He scrambled up and scampered away before Sophie could respond.

Old Sophie just scratched her head, “Well at least he’s not upside down anymore. Youngsters these days. Always on the go— _oof_ , I think it’s about time to sit down." She thumped her back. "And get some grub. Now just where is that rascal? Feels like I’ve been waiting for ages now.” She rapped the walls with her stick as if they would answer her.

Howl debated whether to sneak away—but then it hit him. This was the perfect chance to get some more information. He cast off his charm and made his way to her, “Perhaps I can help…?”

“Finally,” Sophie exclaimed, “I thought you tried to slither out again. Too much like your grandfather I say. Now where was that hallway… there was a fine nook at the end of it. I would like to visit it again while I’m here. Hmm, I feel like I’m forgetting something though. Oh yes. Dinner. Maybe the Great Hall first?”

Howl tried to play along, “Sorry S-I mean grandmother, but I have a better place in mind. Somewhere new and I even promise to cook you dinner myself.”

Old Sophie smiled indulgently and reached up to pinch his cheek. “Oh, you. Call me Grannie like you usually do you scamp. Now go on. Lead the way.”

Howl rubbed his throbbing cheek after she let go; Sophie hadn't lost any of her strength despite her advanced age.

* * *

Howl guided Old Sophie towards the Come-And-Go room. He had used the magical space a great deal early on during his time at Hogwarts, but he was forced to change his habits after a fiasco with Malfoy two years ago. He didn't want to risk having the kiddie Death Eaters to find out about the marvelous room.

Opening the newly appeared door, Howl escorted his aged companion into a replica of his private cottage back in Wales. His adopted father had built it for him several years ago so Howl could do his experimenting in peace. Moving about the familiar space, he sat Sophie down on a comfortable chair in front of the table before heading over to the small kitchenette on the side. The Room had provided him the ingredients he needed to make breakfast for dinner (because it was honestly the only thing he could make reliably by himself).

As he got the fire going, he started to prod at a dozing Sophie, “So… how are my parents Grannie?”

“They're doing well. Morgan got himself into a fine mess earlier this week when he failed to become an animagus again. Your grandfather sorted him out soon enough though. And of course, your mother misses you and sends her love.”

Howl hid his frown. Sophie didn’t refer to any of them in the past tense. Perhaps the couple in the car hadn't been his parents after all? Extended family maybe? Kidnappers?

“Where are they now?” He tried instead.

“At home I suppose.”

"And home is where exactly?"

"In the Manor...? It's probably back in Wales by now if that's what you're asking."

Well, this was going nowhere. Howl decided to open with a variation of the truth, “Right. So a bludger hit my head recently during Quidditch—”

Sophie jerked up, “ _Howell!_ Are you alright? How long ago was this? Shouldn’t you be resting? Did you want your mother? I can go get her— ”

“ _No_. I’m fine now. But some things are a little fuzzy. I was hoping you could help, say spark some of the memories back?”

Sophie gave him a look of exasperation. “You really are just like your grandfather.”

Howl twitched, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet this grandfather of his. He shook his head and got back on track, “What town was I born in again?”

Sophie squinted at him, “Are you sure it wasn’t more serious? Perhaps another trip to Madam Sully is in order.” 

_Madam Sully?_ He couldn't remember ever having a Healer with that name before. “Please grandma. It’s just a few questions. Just pretend I got amnesia.”

“Pretend you have..." she echoed in disbelief. Howl did his best impression of puppy eyes. "...Oh alright. Stop making that face. It's unnerving how similar it looks. For the record, you were born in the Manor, not in any town or city.”

“Surely the manor was near one of those, no?”

“Lots of them. The Manor moves you silly goose. Besides you never liked venturing off into the crowds. Got that from me I think. Whenever your cousins came calling, you'd run off to your grandfather begging to hide away in the cottage. Even the Come-And-Go Room could pick that up. Honestly, and I’m the elderly one. Are you sure you don’t need the mediwitch to take another look at your head?”

Howl’s brow furrowed, “You mean this is... grandfather's cottage?” He gestured around them. That was impossible.

“Yes, Howell. You might be named after him, but it is still his cottage. And pay attention to your pan." Howl bit back a curse as he shuffled the bacon around the pan at the reminder. Sophie continued, "I knew it was a bad idea when Howl proposed naming you after himself. I told your father but of course, neither of my idiot boys would listen. It's quite scary how much you've come to resemble Howl when he was your age. I hope you haven't been misspelling your name as well. I put my foot down on that at least. Oh, the conversation we had when that came to light...”

He blinked when the truth finally smacked him over the head, “Right. Can you tell me about grandfather then? What was his childhood like?” 

“Why can’t you just ask him yourself?”

“Because he's not here and you are? He is Howl Jenkins correct?”

Sophie started to eye him with suspicion, “Yes. Though no one has called him that in ages. That vain peacock insists on Pendragon. Says it suits him better even if it wasn't already his legal last name. I told him plenty of times that Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins sounded just as nice, but he would get that strange look on his face. Kind of like the one you’re sporting right now.”

Howl did his best to smooth away his contorted expression. He couldn’t believe he had actually gotten married, much less to Sophie Hatter. Or at least he had in some universe. He was still a little fuzzy on how his spell managed to do it. Maybe Sophie had a crush on him and imagined it all? But how did she know about the cottage? And what was this about a moving Manor?

And his imaginary future self was right. Howl Pendragon did sound much better than Howl Jenkins.

He steered his thoughts back on track, “Where did you and grandfather grow up? He mentioned you knew him when he was a boy.”

“Back in good ole Market Chipping. He told you we were neighbors yes? My father owned a hat shop there and his parents came to town when he was four for his father’s printing business. His mother was a florist and set up a stand at the town’s center. We attended the same school for a time and would often play together.”

“ _Finally,_ ” Howl crowed inwardly. He prompted her for more, “He moved away though didn’t he?”

“Around the time we were eight,” Sophie turned sad, “His father got relocated back to Wales and the whole family went. Tragic how it ended. They were such nice folk. His mother always had a hug and chocolate biscuits whenever I visited.” Tears crept up onto the corner of her eyes and Howl felt a pang of echoing sorrow. She dabbed them away with a handkerchief she pulled out of thin air and blew her nose noisily. It vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

“Thank Merlin, your great-aunt wasn’t there. She was away in her boarding school when they were attacked by those dratted Death Eaters.”

Howl nearly broke the yolk of the egg he was flipping. “Great-aunt? Do you remember what school she attended?” _He had a sister._

Sophie’s chair creaked, “No. It was a muggle school—some preparation or finishing school for young ladies.”

“What's her name again?”

“It’s Megan. I’m surprised you forgot. I swear she and Mari let you get away with far too much. Your grandfather's ridiculously jealous of the fact.”

“Of course. Silly me,” Howl pushed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast towards her, “Here. Breakfast for dinner. I hope you like it.”

“Even if I didn’t, I know it’s the only thing you know how to make. One of these days, I’ll get your kitchen skills sorted out like I did your grandfather’s.” Howl smiled wryly at his ‘grannie’.

For a while, there was just the clinking of silverware on ceramic.

When they were finished, Howl pulled out the stone the original Sophie placed in his pocket all those weeks ago, “Do you recognize this stone?”

Sophie stared at it in shock, “H-how… Where did you get that?”

Howl lied, “Grandfather sent it to me for my last birthday. It’s strangely warm and I’ve tried all the diagnostic spells I know of on it. But it doesn’t seem like it’s fueled by any charm or curse.”

She reached for it and Howl dropped it into her gnarled palms. Cupping it carefully, Sophie remarked, “I’d forgotten how this felt. Calcifer used to feel like this too. Like a beating heart.”

“Calcifer?”

“That’s what we named our stone. And that was the name he carried until he left one day and didn't come back. I always wondered what had become of him... Perhaps...” She brought the stone up to the light and gasped.

“Er-right. So what exactly is it?”

Sophie cradled the stone again. “Howl didn’t tell you?”

“No. He just wrote it’d help with my recovery. Does it have medical properties?”

“That silly man. No, it’s just... a wishing stone. Well not quite, but I won’t spoil the surprise. Just keep it close and safe. And don’t you go doing no experiments on it or I’ll give you a whomping. You’ll find out when you’re meant to.”

“Not even a hint? You know I’m far too curious to leave it alone with nothing to go on.” Or at least he hazarded a guess that his grandson was anyway.

Sophie eyed him, “Very well. We found our first stone during a star shower. We imagined it was the remnants of a fallen star and it became our wishing stone. Or good luck charm. Whichever one we wanted to believe in at the time. We would pass it back and forth between us—until Howl moved away. I wasn’t able to give it back to him until we met again at Hogwarts.”

“So it’s special?”

“Very. I trust you’ll be a good boy and take proper care of it…” Sophie yawned at the end. "He's a very dear friend of the family."

It was getting late. Howl still needed time to work on the countercurse.

He got up and guided Sophie’s half-dozing, hunched form towards a bed that appeared in the corner of the room. “You look knackered. Maybe a nap before you go?” He silently cast a mild drowsy spell to encourage the idea.

Sophie yawned away, “Ye… that sounds like a wonderful idea.” She tottered onto the bed and slowly crouched down to take off her shoes. Only then did she climb onto the bed. “Wake me up if it gets too late alright?”

“I will. Sweet dreams... Grannie.”

Howl waited until she started to snore before casting a few more spells to ensure she stayed asleep. And then silenced the room so he could concentrate. 

As he got to work on the countercurse, Howl regretted using the experimental spell in the first place. Why did he think it was a good idea again? Oh right. Sodding Gryffindors.

He had to make sure she didn’t lose her real memories or he’d be in real trouble with his Master. Howl could already hear his uncle’s tedious lecture about responsibility and consequences echoing in his mind. He knew it verbatim at this point.

It was going to be a long night.

But worth it. Sophie had been a treasure trove of information. He now had plenty of things to do. A sister to find. A town to locate. A future wife to woo. Howl buried the last thought almost as soon as it came to mind.

Either way, it was more than enough to energize a wizard. So Howl tinkered, scribbled, and fiddled until he finally slumped over his workbench to catch a quick nap.

When he dreamed, the shadowed figure of a young girl hiding behind a tree finally had a face. Red wispy hair framing a pair of curious blue eyes looked back at him.

* * *

The next morning, Howl jerked awake with answers in hand. He asked the Room to provide him with a hat. The Room obliged.

Howl went to work on the old straw hat, drawing complicated runes all over its rim. When he was done, he placed it over Sophie’s head and started to chant the reversal spell he had come up with. He waited as the spell unraveled and Sophie was once again a young 17-year-old girl.

He paused for a moment to take in the sight. It was the first time he had seen her with an expression other than anger. Her ginger hair curled slightly as it framed her rosy cheeks. Asleep as she was, Howl couldn’t help but admit she was even prettier like this. Not an obvious beauty like Lettie or the magically enhanced loveliness of his usual girls, but an understated beauty that fascinated the longer he looked.

Not that Howl didn’t think she wasn’t lovely when she was angry. Because she was. Sophie’s features really sparked to life when she was all worked up. Howl blamed her hair—she kept the red so tightly bound in a braid most of the time. Like the rest of her. He couldn’t help but poke and prod until she broke out of her placid attitude. Literally and figuratively.

Sophie shifted in her sleep and Howl looked away guiltily. He didn’t mean to stare for so long like some peeping tom. 

Yesterday's conversation had really messed with his mind. He was supposed to be Heartless Howl. Not head-over-heels Howl. _You barely know her you dolt._

He went about taking off his other spells, confiscating the hat for later perusal, and waited for her to wake up.

Howl realized he should probably have thought it out a little better when Sophie woke up and screamed at the sight of him. 

“Calm down So-Miss Hatter! I swear there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for this!”

Sophie swung her head wildly to the left and right. When she found they were alone and not wherever she thought she would be, she jumped to conclusions, “... Am I in your room? Did you kidnap me?”

“No! Of course not! This room doesn't belong to anyone. It's... it's a room for special needs. Long story short, you got cursed yesterday and I brought you here to fix it. I swear all I've been trying to do is help.”

Sophie frowned from her upright position on the bed, her blanket still clutched to her chest, “A curse? What kind of curse?”

“Not a standard spell I’m afraid. It took me all night to break it.”

“All night— _Oh my God_ , please don’t tell me… Is it already Thursday? What time is it?” 

“Yes, it’s Thursday. Classes probably just started—” Howl spluttered mid-sentence when Sophie chucked her blankets right into his face. By the time he wrestled them out of his view, Sophie had her shoes on and her hand on the doorknob.

She wrenched the door open and proceeded to sprint out. “ _I’ll get you later for this Pendragon!_ ” Her parting words were nothing more than an echo in the hallway.

Howl stared at the open door for a long moment until he heard another set of footsteps. He hurriedly closed it. 

_"I suppose that would have gone worse",_ he thought. Oh well. He had a number of things to do anyway. First, he needed to fix his appearance. Unlike Sophie, he couldn’t go out looking like he pulled an all-nighter.

It was nearly two hours later when Howl finally headed for the library. He needed a map and maybe some books on muggle schooling. 

And before he left, he carefully placed the mysterious wishing stone into a pouch that he strung up and looped over his neck.


	5. In which Howl slithers out of danger

Howl had been successfully evading Sophie all week. She appeared to have no recollection of what transgressed when she was under the curse; she only knew Howl did and was hell-bent on getting answers out of him.

It was too bad for her that he was best at playing mouse. Plus, she was far too curious of a cat to stand a chance. Whenever she got close to pinning him down, all Howl had to do was fabricate something new to throw her off. A tidbit both absurd and probable enough to give her pause so he could make his escape. 

Tall tales like “I thought you were just a stray cat and was taking care of you out of the goodness of my heart. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were under a curse,” and “Someone hit you with a love spell. You started chasing after me all over the castle. I was terrified for my life and had to knock you out to preserve my virtue!”

His personal favorite was "I was minding my own business when you appeared out of nowhere, cursed to float midair. Before I knew it, you grabbed a hold of me and whisked the both of us off into the sky. We didn’t land for hours and I nearly developed frostbite I'll have you know. Luckily for you, I was a gentleman and helped reverse the jinx anyway."

He also teased her with the truth: “You got turned into an old biddy. I didn't even know it was you at first. I was just trying to be a good samaritan and offered my help since you seemed lost. You thought I was your grandchild and kept pinching my cheeks. Even threatened to wallop me good if I didn’t do as I was told.” She believed that about as much as she did his lies.

He would have stopped after that—but Sophie kept rising up to the occasion with a barbed tongue, furious eyes, and a flushed complexion. She made their encounters much too entertaining for Howl to simply stay away.

Her ruddy cheeks reminded him of afternoons spent underneath their shared apple tree. Her eyes still as clear and cutting at seventeen as they had been at seven. Though her younger self had been more exasperated than furious with his antics then.

The way she would put her hands to her hips with furrowed brows and shout his name kept him coming back. No, it wasn't because he was a masochist (though he supposed he was a little of that too). It was because he could see a shadow of her younger self doing the exact same thing except she would pronounce his name with a lisp. It had been another surprise to remember his name was actually spelled Howell and not Howl. Sophie was the one to mangle that one when she incorrectly embroidering "Howl" onto everything she gifted him between the ages of six and seven. He still had the one preserved somewhere back in Wales.

Howl couldn't help but chase the feelings she invoked in him. It was all her fault really.

Bits and pieces of his childhood were slowly coming back to him. He could now remember his parents’ smiles. The feeling of his mother's kiss. His sister’s furious shout as she chased him all over the house. The faded blue and white striped walls of his childhood bedroom. But mostly, he remembered Sophie and various moments they shared together. The more he spoke with her, the more he seemed to remember.

The few chance moments in which he could manage a conversation felt too few and far in between though. So in addition to his verbal teasing, Howl had taken to leaving anonymous gifts for Sophie to find. Just a few things to hint at the time they had spent together all those years ago.

He was a little disappointed in her reactions. The apples alone should have invoked something more than a scowl. Perhaps he was going about this the wrong way. Howl hadn't exactly been one to give gifts before. He was more oft to receive them.

_Hmm... What would convey my intentions better?_

* * *

“What are you doing?”

Howl swiftly hid his latest project beneath his usual knickknacks as he answered his cousin, “Nothing much. Just tinkering.” He had taken up shop in the Ravenclaw Common Room to avoid both Sophie and Lily. Though more the former than the latter strangely enough.

“Sorry, that was a bit of a rhetorical question. Been watching you for a while now,” Ben said dryly, “I couldn’t believe it. You—carving love spoons. I had to check if I was dreaming.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s not a spoon—” Howl picked up an oddly-shaped metal contraption at random “—see?”

“You can lie all you’d like. Who’s the lucky girl? Or unlucky as it were.”

“That’s rather harsh. I’ll have you know that _if_ I was pursuing someone, she’d be the luckiest girl in the world.”

Ben snorted, “Sure. She'll be mauled by your rabid fans. And if she survived that, she’d have to deal with you for the rest of her life.”

“Speaking of future wives, how’s the proposal coming along? Pop the question yet?”

“Who said anything about wives? And don’t change the subject,” Ben scolded lightly, “It must be serious if you—”

“Oh look, there’s Michael,” Howl waved him over, “Say, what do you think this is?” He waved the metal piece in front of the confused Fifth Year. Thinking it was one of Howl's impromptu lessons, Michael took it seriously and immediately started to hypothesize. Ben rolled his eyes and gave up.

The two Ravenclaws became thoroughly invested in debating the purpose of Howl’s mangled tire iron (it didn't have one and he couldn't remember how it got to that state to be honest). It was when he picked back up the half-finished wooden _courting_ gift that Howl came to a dreadful realization.

This wasn’t just about trying to rekindle their old friendship. Or getting a reaction out of Sophie. No, he had unconsciously let Old Sophie’s imaginary future shape his own.

Howl was crushing on Sophie Hatter and he didn’t even realize it. He nearly vanished his work in horror.

* * *

If Howl were a better person, he would have put a stop to it then and there. It would be the right thing to do. Sophie didn't need the scrutiny that would come from Howl's romantic interests. His current proximity was already tearing away at her anonymity. He still had Lily Angorian nipping at his heels—he was lucky the obsessed witch seemed to have caught some kind of bug and remained sequestered in her rooms instead of submitting herself to the Infirmary. But when she recovered, Howl could only imagine at least one of the two witches would draw blood in their next encounter.

And let's not forget what would happen if his past came to light. A muggle-born pretending to be a Pureblood. In Slytherin. While the Dark Lord's shadow loomed in the distance.

No, it would be safer to let things lie as they were.

Too bad Howl was a terrible wizard who made a point never to do the right thing if he thought he could get away with it. He was a Slytherin after all.

So, he adjusted the narrative. To Sophie, he remained the annoying wizard who dangled the truth in front of her and left ambiguous presents. To anyone else who was watching, his presents were less gift-like and more prank-like. Their interactions less like that between childhood friends and more like that between a schoolyard bully and his chosen victim. Or at least that’s the rumor he had Michael spread. The Ravens were awfully good at it. He didn’t dare bring Ben into it, lest his cousin put two and two together.

He was still seen around the castle surrounded by his groupies. And he continued to barely scrape by in his classes as a layabout Pureblood heir who cared little of making anything of himself.

Howl thought he was doing a rather good job masking his intentions. Perhaps too well. Two weeks after the aging spell incident, he was accosted by Avery and Mulciber on his way back from class.

Out of reflex, Howl looked behind him but for once he was completely alone.

“Pendragon,” Mulciber greeted far more amicably than he had ever had, “What a coincidence. We were hoping to have a little chat with you.”

Howl attempted to play dumb, “A chat? Whatever about?”

“About changing the world. About ensuring our families remain as they are. Powerful. Pure. We represent a select group of wizards who are looking to cleanse our world of the filth that has infiltrated it.”

“Filth? I’m hardly interested in becoming a housemaid. I am still an heir even if I’m not all that talented. Besides, have you seen my room? Probably not. But you should take my word for how dirty it is.”

“Not that kind of filth you imb— _ahem_. I’m referring to the mudbloods. They’re sullying our society with their uncouth mannerisms and ideologies. Stealing our magic and debasing our traditions.”

Howl wondered how the Dark Lord managed to brainwash fifteen-year-olds to sprout his propaganda like sleazy salesmen. It was remarkable really. “Ah, that. My uncle warned us about your little cause. He said he’ll disown any Suliman who dares to take it up. You'll have to look elsewhere I’m afraid.”

“This doesn't have to go beyond you, me, and our Lord. In fact, you won’t have to return to that backwater country at all if you didn't want to. There’s a place for you here—in England. Join us and make your mark on the world. Rise above that coward who leads your family.”

“I’ll remind you not to insult my patriarch so blatantly in front of me or I’ll be obligated to defend him. Besides, don’t you find your words a little incongruous? You tout your cause as a way to preserve family values but here you are disparaging mine.”

“Your family used to stand for something long ago. Until your uncle polluted it by allowing so much riff-raff in,” Mulciber paused, “We just thought you’d be different. Considering the company you keep.”

Howl tensed. The only company he’d been keen on keeping lately was Sophie’s—but she was a muggle-born. Perhaps he had sent the wrong signals to the wrong people. Had he painted a target on Sophie after all?

“Lily Angorian is a firm supporter of the cause. And so is _Severus,_ ” Mulciber finished. And then Howl was worried for an entirely different reason. He hadn’t seen Severus in a while actually. How long had they known? Why had they waited so long to confront him?

He reminded himself that it didn’t matter. He had to deny it. For both of their sakes. “You lads seem to be operating under some misconceptions. Severus is nothing more than an acquaintance—one I commission for the odd beauty potion or two. And we both know Miss Angorian is formally engaged to some French pureblood that’s far too old for her. I hold no illusions of pursuing her at all. I’m surprised you haven’t dissuaded your cousin yet.”

“Miss Angorian’s engagement will not be an issue should you accept. Gaston knows his place.” No lost love there apparently.

“Regardless, I’ll have to respectfully decline your offer. My choice is to stand by my family. I hope you understand.”

Avery scoffed, “I told you Mulciber. He’s just as much of a muggle-lover as his cousin. So what if he knows Severus?”

Mulciber’s friendly demeanor dropped when he hissed at his companion, “Shut up Avery.” He turned back to Howl with a grimace, “Please excuse him, he’s not much of a diplomat. I regret not finding you alone.”

“It wouldn’t have changed my answer Mulciber. Now, I’m afraid I’ll have a prior engagement to attend to. Have a good evening.” Howl slipped past them, his shoulders carefully kept loose while his self-preservation senses went haywire. He could feel the two of them staring at him the entire way until he finally turned the corner.

He headed straight for the seventh floor. Howl had been thinking of requesting a new potion anyhow.

* * *

Severus discretely wiped the sweat from his palms on the back of his robes while Bellatrix and Rodolphus whispered between themselves. 

He had handed over their latest ‘request’ nearly twenty minutes ago. The potion was the darkest thing he had ever brewed in his life and part of him deeply regretted it. He didn’t want to think about what they were going to use it for. If Lily had even the slightest inkling, she’d hate him forever.

But there was no helping it. This was the price he had to pay to keep the Lord’s more fanatic followers off his back. It certainly beat taking the Mark at fifteen. The whole lot of them had been circling him like vultures ever since the start of the year.

Severus feared he had already sunk too far. The next two years felt like an eon stretched before him. It was getting harder and harder to imagine life after Hogwarts where he _wasn't_ a Death Eater.

Not that it would matter if he didn't live through this meeting. It took all of his self-control not to flinch whenever Bellatrix carelessly tossed the vial into the air. Her fiancé attempted to scold her, but she merely smiled and pretended to drop it just to spite him. The two seemed to have forgotten he was still in the room, but he didn’t want to chance a _Crucio_ to the back for leaving before he was dismissed.

A note came fluttering from under the door. It shot straight to Severus and the boy plucked it out of the air with an impassive face. He barely looked at it before he lied with a straight face, “Looks like Professor Slughorn is looking for me. If you’d excuse me…?”

The two finally acknowledged his existence. Bellatrix waved her wand, “You may go. The Dark Lord is pleased with your service Severus.”

Severus bowed his head and left at a sedate pace for the potions classroom. Only he walked right past the room to climb the first set of stairs he could see. He kept going up and up, faster and faster until he was on the seventh floor and panting with exertion. The few students he passed on the way looked at him oddly but Severus didn’t care.

For once, he was glad to receive the quickly scribbled note from his unconventional patron.

He skidded to a stop in front of an innocuous door that hosted an unused classroom. He jerked the door open and stepped inside.

Pendragon was sitting on top of a desk on the right, the curiosity on his face all too evident.

Severus didn’t wish to talk about it. He reminded himself that he didn’t owe the older boy any answers; Pendragon was the one who asked him to come here. Hopefully, the vain peacock would make his request quickly and leave him alone. Doubtful, but Severus could dream.

Still, even if it was one of his ridiculous vanity potions, Severus looked forward to brewing it. Anything to get the lingering fumes of his last potion out of his room.

“What are you looking for this time?” Severus prompted as he slumped into the nearest chair. Finally noticing the sweat that lined his brow, he mopped it up with the inner lining of his sleeve.

Howl hopped off the desk to get closer. He was soon straddling the back of the chair in front of Severus. As predicted, Howl ignored his pointed question. “You look like you just ran here from the dungeons. It wasn’t an emergency you know?”

“I’m not daft and I didn’t _run_. It was just a brisk walk.”

“I don’t suppose it was from a meeting with Avery and Mulciber?”

Severus frowned. He actually hadn’t seen those two particular sycophants lurking around recently. “No. It was Bellatrix and Rodolphus.”

“That’s infinitely worse.”

“Only too true," Severus admitted, "Now that she’s taken the Mark, she’s been acting entirely unfettered.”

“I’m surprised it took so long to make it official. Why were you meeting with those two in the first place?”

“Personal business. Not much different from what you’ve called me here for.”

“I highly doubt either of them would request one of your special hair dye potions. They seem more partial to potions that turn their hair into snakes.” 

“ _If only he knew_ ,” Severus thought. “You won’t hear any details from me. I’m not going to ruin my reputation by divulging my clients’ requests. Out with it already. What are you looking for? A brighter gold? A red tint?”

“Severus,” Howl said softly with unusual solemnity, “How close are you to being Marked?”

Severus paled, unable to spit out a proper lie or defense.

“If I could offer an opportunity to get you out, would you take it?”

“It won’t work. They’ve had me in their sights ever since Slughorn started singing his bloody praises about my work. If I’m going to get out, it’ll have to be without anyone’s help.”

“And how are you planning on doing that exactly? That potion, it was probably darker than the last thing they’ve requested right? And you gave it to them—they’ll only keep pushing Severus. I’m offering because—”

“You’d be condemning your whole family Howl. At least with LIly, she was already a target. You’re not. Don’t waste all of your efforts to stay under the radar. Graduate and forget about me.”

“My family isn’t defenseless Severus! No—really. Just hear me out. Slughorn hasn’t officially offered an apprenticeship correct? What if I can secure you one in Wales? With someone in the family? Hell, drop out of Hogwarts and start the apprenticeship right now. You’re brilliant enough for it, and I can have it all arranged before winter break starts. You’ll disappear behind our wards with none the wiser. No more Death Eaters. No more Marauders.

 _And no more Lily_. Severus couldn’t leave her, no matter how wonderful the rest of it sounded. 

He was the only reason why they hadn’t made an example out of the outspoken muggle-born. His brilliant, busybody best friend was already at the top of a great number of shit-lists within his House. And she was only in her Fifth Year.

He had been using his status as a future Death Eater to convince the others that Lily was a necessary camouflage for Slughorn and Dumbledore. He couldn’t be labeled a pureblood supremacist with a mudblood as a best friend right? Lily would keep certain doors open for him while he was at school and under their scrutiny. But only if she remained untouched.

The lie kept her safe and Severus suffered for it willingly.

So Severus turned down his best chance to escape the Dark Lord, “It won’t work. They have eyes everywhere. Your family wards won’t stand under the Dark Lord’s full ire. Don’t wade into these waters Pendragon. It runs deeper than you could imagine.” _And I’m not worth it._

“What if I told you Avery and Mulciber already approached me? Because of you?”

Severus froze for a split second. “I would assume you told them we have nothing more than a business relationship.”

“Of course. That was the whole point right?” Howl sighed, “Just... Please value yourself more Sev. Don’t just throw your life away. Lily would never want that for you.”

Severus dug his heels in, “I said no thanks. Now do you have a commission for me or am I free to leave?”

Howl finally got the message. “Fine. Yes, I want three of the usual actually. One that’s black as midnight, another that’s as white as silver, and the last a fiery red. With gold highlights.”

“You’ll look ghastly as a redhead.”

Howl shrugged.

“You are aware you only have one head of hair correct? Or are you looking to dabble again? You know you can’t take these within three months of each other. The asphodel roots—”

“I know, I know. I just want to keep my options open. It’s not like they expire. Besides, at the rate you’re going, who knows if you’ll be available to brew what I need in the future.”

Severus scoffed outwardly while something in him shriveled up at the reminder, “Right. That’ll be thirty galleons then.”

“Done.” Howl handed over a sack of gold that was far too heavy to only be holding thirty coins. 

Severus knew it probably held closer to twice that, but he also knew from experience that the extra would find its way back to him if he tried to return it. So he took it without a fuss. “I’ll have it by the end of the week.”

“Thanks, Severus.”

Severus had his hand on the door handle when Howl called out one more time, “The offer still stands as long as you haven’t taken the Mark. I’m afraid even my persuasive powers won’t be enough if you’ve taken that final step. Please just think about it. Before you do something you regret.” 

Severus didn’t let himself look back.

It wasn’t until he was safely sequestered in his own dorm that his facade finally dropped. Curled under his covers, Severus wished he was callous enough to take Howl up on his offer. Wished he was brave enough to turn down the Dark Lord and his mad followers.

Wished he was confident enough to finally confess his feelings to Lily. Then maybe he could have asked Howl to take Lily in as well. They could have run away together.

But he was none of those things. Severus put a cork on his fear and tucked it away in the recesses of his mind. He emptied his mind and practiced his _Occlumency_ until he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	6. In which Sophie has a bad hair day

“Lettie!” Sophie called out, “Can I talk to you? Alone please?”

“Sure Sophie,” Lettie turned to her hovering boyfriend, “I’ll see you at dinner Ben.”

Sophie linked arms with her and proceeded to drag the both of them up the stairs. “I need your advice. It’s about Howl...”

“You poor dear. It’s awful how juvenile Howl is when he has a crush of his own.”

Lettie wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't witnessed it in person and even then she had to question Ben to confirm her suspicions.

Ben was gobsmacked. He had spotted Howl making traditional Welsh courting gifts just that morning despite his cousin's protests to the contrary. He had no idea it had been for Sophie though. As far as he knew, Howl only encountered Sophie that one time.

Confused, Lettie mentioned their prior history. While sure, it was still rather strange but hardly out of the realm of possibility. 

Ben immediately pressed her to elaborate. Lettie did her best but her knowledge was limited—she only started seeing Sophie more frequently in the last few weeks or so. Her own interactions with Howl were minimal—even back then. It was why she didn’t think it odd that Howl hadn't remembered her when Ben introduced them. In fact, her only lasting memory of Howl Jenkins was an annoying boy who would always hog her big sister’s attention and run away if she so much as sneezed in his direction.

That’s when she and Ben had a rather enlightening conversation about who Howl really was.

Sophie brought Lettie out of her thoughts: “Earth to Lettie. What are you talking about? You don't actually think Howl has a _crush_ on me right?”

Lettie blinked and focused. Her sister was as oblivious as always. “What else would you call his teasing and those presents he keeps dropping off.”

“He’s picking on me. Like a bloody five-year-old,” Sophie refuted firmly, “And can you seriously call those gifts? Pranks are more like it. Must have taken a page out of the Marauders’ books for once instead of the other way around.”

“I mean, sure, the basket of apples was a tad weird. Especially when most of them were some of the ugliest I’ve ever seen. But there was that one good one right? He might have just gotten an exceptionally bad batch.”

Sophie gave Lettie a side-eye look of disbelief for her optimism. They stopped in front of a curtain and Lettie soon found herself tugged behind it. To her surprise, she found herself seated on the soft cushion of a window seat.

“Oh my. What is this place?” Lettie asked in awe, “Are these… you made these, didn’t you? I can recognize your work anywhere!”

“Well yes. This is my secret place. No one else seems to have discovered it and I’ve been coming here for years. Now, don’t you go telling anyone else about it. _Especially Ben_. I don’t want any canoodling in here Lettie!”

“Alright, alright. But this is such a lovely spot. I'm guessing this is where you would squirrel yourself away?”

“I don't squirrel. But yes, I come here often. It's quiet and the view is spectacular.”

“It certainly is—wait, we’re getting off-topic. What caused him to single you out anyway? Surely it’s not that silly love letter thing from last month?” She owed Martha a galleon if so.

“No—that’s what I’m trying to figure out. It started the Thursday of my Arithmancy midterm. I woke up in a room alone with him.”

“ _Sophie!_ Why I would have never guessed in a million years—did you two—”

Sophie glowered, “ _No! Nothing happened!_ I was in a bed without the faintest idea of how I got there. He was just hovering over me.” She bit her lip, “He said I was under some kind of curse but I had to run off to get to my exam before I could ask for specifics. When I tried to find him afterward, he was avoiding me!”

“But I've seen him approach you recently? Isn't that why you wanted to talk?”

“Well, yes and no. He keeps dropping by when I least expect and then runs away when he’s done poking fun at me. Not that I haven’t tried asking him anyway—it’s just he keeps making up these ridiculous stories instead of telling me the truth. It’s been so aggravating!”

Lettie ventured, “Well, maybe he _did_ tell you the truth and you dismissed it? It wouldn’t be the first time you got an idea in your head and refused to budge from it. Poor Justin has been a victim to it often enough.”

“Wait—what does this have to do with Justin? What idea?”

Lettie sat Indian-style and propped up her chin with her hand in a very unladylike manner, “You know. The one where you think Justin’s just a good friend.” The poor boy had been crushing hard on Sophie since Fourth Year.

“He is a good friend though…?”

Lettie rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes. I’ve given up on that anyway. Now go on, what did Howl say?”

Sophie immediately scowled at the reminder, “Fine. The first time I asked, Howl told me the curse made me float out the window—like they’d be open in this weather—and I _apparently_ grabbed a hold of him to save myself. Only it dragged him up with me. He nearly waxed poetic about the ‘stroll in the sky’ we supposedly took. A whole load of horseshite. And I told him that too.”

Lettie coughed to disguise her laughter. She would have paid to have seen that.

“And another time, he said the curse turned me into a cat and thought I was a stray. He picked me up and brought me to his room where I shredded up all of his robes to get his attention. He helped break the curse after I somehow conveyed I wasn't just some lost familiar.”

“That sounds rather plausible actually. You're pretty resourceful when the occasion calls for it. Maybe you used some spilled ink. Or rearranged his robes to spell a word. I've read something similar in one of those novels Lily lent me.”

“Well, I didn't dismiss it until he said he had to _Reparo_ the robe he was wearing. Then I knew it was a lie. Unless he’s a miracle worker, there’s no way he could have fixed the weave so perfectly with a basic spell like that. Especially not on spider silk.”

Trust Sophie’s sewing expertise to ruin Howl’s most credible lie. “What else then?"

Sophie’s voice turned especially flat when she cited, “He said I was hit by some infatuation spell and chased him all over the castle—except no one else saw me that night. Or no one reliable anyway. Obviously, I wouldn’t trust any of the Marauders’ words.”

Lettie simply nodded in agreement, “Fair enough. Anything else?”

“There was also this drivel about me turning into an old woman who mistook him for my grandchild. I mean really?”

Lettie hummed, “Yea, that’s unlikely. He’d be more likely _my_ grandchild if anything.”

“ _Lettie!_ ” Sophie smacked her with one of the pillows prompting Lettie to do the same.

When feathers started to fly, Lettie surrendered with a giggle. OK so perhaps Howl hadn’t told Sophie the truth for some unfathomable reason. She tried a different angle, “What about the presents then? Besides the apples.”

“Ugh, if those were presents, I’m going to be getting a lump of coal for Christmas. Let’s see… there was a pile of rocks I found at breakfast. I thought he was building a rock shrine, but no strange deity has come to haunt me yet.”

“Wait I remember Martha telling me about that. She said the rocks were pretty. All smoothed out, clean, and different colors too. Sounded like they were more decorative pebbles.”

“I’d prefer the shrine. At least that would have served a purpose. It’s not like I keep a rock collection. And before you ask, yes these were all ordinary rocks. Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick said it was just a simple charm to change their color.”

“So a basket of apples, a pile of rocks…?”

“There was a mangled stuffed animal of some purple striped creature I couldn’t identify. I asked Pandora Lovegood if she knew what it was, but even she had no idea. She was delighted to name it for me though. I’m the brand-new owner of a Nargle." She actually produced the plushie in question from the corner of the nook. Lettie zeroed in on the threaded mess on its chest and winced.

Sophie continued, "There was also a set of handkerchiefs with my name embroidered on it. Well, not really my name. Just variations of it like Sophia and Sofie. Rather insulting actually. Oh, and there was a bundle of rosemary with a cluster of forget-me-nots in the middle. It smelled weird so I tossed it.”

“You sure they're not some kind of message? Just last week, Potter sent Lily an atrocious bouquet that smelled horrendous. None of us could vanish it though and he made all of us endure the stench while he finished cited all of the flowers and herbs he included and their meanings.”

Sophie fidgeted and Lettie zeroed in on it. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Well… Pandora said the same thing about the flowers. Both plants stand for remembrance.” Sophie curled around a pillow and rested her cheek against it before mumbling, “Maybe it’s just his way of saying he remembers we were friends once? We used to pick apples from that old tree in the back; it’d produced some of the ugliest apples ever, but there were usually one or two good ones. And for the rocks… we used to pass a pretty pebble that we picked up as a sort of good luck charm. The handkerchiefs might be because I used to practice my embroidering by putting his name on them...but I don't think I ever misspelled it though.” She paused for a moment to think. “I have no idea what he was thinking with the Nargle though. I guess it would refer to my sewing interest...? Though he better not be implying my skills are as atrocious as that attempt of a—a—whatever that thing is on its chest.”

 _"Of course not Sophie"_ , Lettie chided mentally. The gift had most likely been from Justin who left his calling card with a horrendously stitched turnip over the toy's presumed heart. Aloud, Lettie prompted, “That’s still good news, no? Since it goes to prove he remembers you?”

“Not really. Howl still hasn’t had an actual conversation with me. Or exchanged a single kind word if you must know. You should have seen him when I was trying to rescue him from Angorian’s clutches. He just stood there when she called me a mudblood!”

Lettie frowned, “When did that happen?”

“Right when he was getting discharged from the Hospital Wing.”

“Well, maybe his memory was still a little jarred. Head injuries are supposed to be tricky even with magic.” If only Ben hadn’t made her swear not to tell anyone about Howl’s amnesia. Including Sophie.

“He did look somewhat confused when I sniped back at him. I thought it was just from Angorian shaking him like a rag doll.” 

“Well, that certainly wouldn’t have helped. This happened before the curse incident?”

“Yes. He didn’t start leaving all these things until after that day. The one he still hasn’t properly explained yet. Ugh, that—that slither-outer!”

“Wouldn’t it be a grand tale if you actually knocked his head on straight with that concussion? Imagine if he only remembered you because you literally knocked some sense into him.” Lettie was improvising. Surely this wouldn’t count as actually telling Sophie.

But of course, it flew over her dense sister's head. “If this is him with his head straight, then the next Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff game can't come soon enough. This is hardly how one should treat a childhood friend! Or any friend for that matter!”

Lettie refrained from smacking her hand over her face. It was a wonder how Sophie was the eldest of three and still this dense. She changed the topic, “So how come you haven’t managed to ambush him yet? You’ve never had problems pinning anyone else down before. Martha swears you’re the model Hufflepuff. Spectacular at finding things and all that.”

Sophie gave her a dirty look. “That’s just a stereotype, Lettie. Plus, none of my tracking spells seem to work for him. And he’s not in his usual spots. He’s even given most of his fan club the slip. Except for the one. I _could_ stalk Angorian, but I don’t want to stoop that low.”

A light bulb went off. “You want me to find out from Ben don’t you?”

“Please? Just a hint at where he might be heading off to,” Sophie implored, “Plus you can blame it all on me if Ben gets upset.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Several days later, Howl was whistling a merry tune. Severus had dropped off his work early that morning and the three potions were safely nestled in the inner pocket of his robe. He had been pondering how to best give them to Sophie all day and was just about to make his way to dinner when Ben pulled him aside.

“Hey, Howl. Do you have a moment?”

“Ben,” Howl replied in an airy tone, “For you, always. What can I do for you this evening?”

“A favor, please. Can you make a detour towards the Charms classroom and help me waylay Sophie? I want to do the _thing_ today—in the Come-And-Go Room since it’s the anniversary of our first date. But Lettie’s been pretty much glued to her sister’s side all day.”

“Already? I thought you were going to wait until closer to graduation?”

“I was, but this bloody thing is burning a hole in my pocket. There’s really no point in waiting. I already know I want to marry her and we have to keep it a secret for another year anyway. Now’s as good of a time as any. Plus, I don’t want to accidentally lose it. So will you? Please?” Howl found Ben's nervousness amusing. His cousin was usually so unflappable.

“But of course dear cousin of mine. Good luck. Not that you need it. You two are disgusting with your displays of eternal devotion.”

“Thanks, Howl. I owe you one.” Ben clapped his hand on Howl’s shoulder and rushed off towards the Hall.

Looked like he didn’t have to come up with an excuse after all. Howl headed off with a half-formed plan in mind, dinner completely forgotten.

* * *

Sophie tapped her foot restlessly—a horrible habit that she hadn't managed to grow out of. She hoped Howl would show. Lettie had promised Ben would send him up before dinner and that had started nearly ten minutes ago.

She gripped her wand and forced herself to stop fidgeting. She was under another disillusionment charm and movement made the spell less effective.

She heard his footsteps before she saw him. The moment she had a clear shot, she sent an _Incarcerous._ Yet somehow Howl managed to deflect the spell causing it to rocket to the side.

For a split second, all Sophie could do was gawk at him. How was that even possible. He didn't have his wand out and hadn’t said a word. Maybe he had some heirloom to protect himself from surprise spells. _Shite_.

“Really Sophie? I come in peace if you must know.” Ugh, and he knew it was her.

Sophie dropped her charm and was about to stomp up to him when she saw his right hand twirl into a come hinder motion. She squeaked when she felt her wand eject forcefully from her grip. A wandless _Expelliarmus_.

“None of that now,” Howl said as he pocketed her wand, “No wonder Ben was so fidgety. Oh well. Let's talk shall we?” He strode towards the middle of the room and sat down before patting the seat next to him in invitation.

Sophie pivoted wordlessly with every intention of leaving.

But she could only watch as the door disappeared. Sophie whirled around and paled at the sight of Howl with his wand out. Even though he put it away slowly with a look of faux innocence, she wasn't reassured at all. Evidently, he was far more talented than he let on. She wondered what else he was hiding.

So much for an ambush.

Knowing she was at a complete disadvantage, Sophie crossed her arms defensively and remained standing, “Are you going to actually tell me the truth this time?” At least Lettie would know where to find her body. Maybe.

“If you must know, I have told you the truth. You just didn't believe it. And granted, I didn't help my case...”

“Then stop beating around the bush and just tell me already. What happened that night?”

“Fine, fine,” Howl acceded, “It was my fault—but the curse wasn’t meant for you. It was meant for Potter or Black. They were being pricks again, and I thought it’d be a good opportunity to make one of them a little less agile. Senile even. But then you appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the spell I sent down the hall.”

Dammit, Sirius hadn’t been lying after all. “Black did say he thought he saw me that night, but then got accosted by some cranky old biddy—wait. That’s the truth? You turned me into an old woman?” 

“Yes, and I’m not surprised you didn’t believe them. They have that sort of air about them.”

Sophie scoffed. He was one to talk. But she supposed if he was willing to repeat the absurdity, there was a chance it was true.

Howl coughed lightly, “There you have it, the truth and nothing but the truth. And before you ask, no I had nothing to do with how you came to conclude I was your grandson.”

Sophie gave him the stink-eye, “So why don’t I recall any of it? An aging spell doesn’t affect memories.”

“Well, the typical one doesn’t. But I may have fiddled with it. Unfortunately, I didn’t quite have the counter-curse figured out at the time.”

“You’re unbelievable. So you were going to what? Leave your victim stuck like that?”

“I’m sure either Madam Pomfrey or St. Mungos would have figured it out eventually. Besides, they deserved it. It was about time someone showed them how it felt to be on the other end of a curse.”

Sophie flinched at his wording, “...Two wrongs don’t make a right. You should have just reported it and let the professors handle them.”

“Agree to disagree. They were picking on someone from my House. Even if a professor caught them red-handed, they wouldn't do anything other than giving them detention. No one wants to be seen as sympathetic to the Dark Lord. Even my Head of House kisses Dumbledore’s arse when it comes down to it.”

Sophie gave him that—the school had gotten exceedingly divisive since last year. There was a zero-tolerance attitude coming from the Headmaster that was being passed onto the professors. It seemed to only push more and more Slytherins into the Dark Lord’s embrace.

Not that the professors could do anything where it mattered. Known Death Eater children were left untouched because the Board of Governors hosted a growing number of Dark Lord sympathizers and supporters.

Sophie sometimes couldn’t wait to leave Hogwarts.

But first things first. “So I got turned into an old woman. Then what happened?”

“I led you to an unused room so no one would question us. We spoke for a bit before you clocked out for the night. I was asking you a few questions about… well about me.”

“How narcissistic do you have to be to ask a befuddled old lady about yourself?”

“It’s not narcissism if it's someone else doing the admiring. And I was asking her—I mean you—about when we were young. This is probably going to come as a surprise, but I don't remember my childhood at all. Not until—”

“If you tell me you had amnesia, I’m going to smack you. What were those presents then? Pranks?”

“Has anyone told you you’re rather violent? I won’t tell you outright to avoid a bruise, but it doesn’t make it any less true.” Howl paused to eye her with trepidation as he raked a hand through his fringe, pulling the strands from his face. Sophie took a step towards him but stopped. She didn't want to prove him right. She settled with crossing her arms again and tapping her foot.

Howl only continued when he deemed himself safe, “I didn’t start remembering until you gave me that concussion. And even then, it’s only been bits and pieces.” 

Her foot stopped its impatient beat and Sophie digested the cliche turn of events. In that timespan, Howl started to comb his fingers methodically through his fine strands to fix the mess he made of them.

When he was done, he added, “It’s not like you didn’t leave a gift of your own first. I was just reciprocating.”

“I did what now?” Sophie said in bafflement. Her mind swung back to their first meeting where she had decidedly _not_ given him a certain love letter.

Howl pulled out a familiar stone, “This. In the Hospital Wing. That’s what got me curious in the first place.”

“Oh... right. I’m sorry about the bludger by the way. It was bad sportsmanship; I shouldn’t have taken out my frustrations on you.” _Even if it was partially your fault._

“You’re forgiven,” Howl said with a wave of his hand, “The stone was one of the things I asked you about that day. A fallen star was it?”

“We were kids and there was a star shower the night we found it. It wasn't that big of a leap.”

Howl grinned, “Now Sophie, I'm not judging. I asked just in case it was cursed—”

“Of course not! I would never!”

“Better safe than sorry these days,” His next words followed the somber note, “It wasn't the only thing I learned that day. I had no idea I had a sister until you mentioned it. You told me her name was Megan.”

“W-what?”

“My parents and I were attacked on the road close to the Sulimans’ family estate. I had already passed out when Ben found me in their garden. His family took me in and investigated my background. That’s when they found my parents’ charred remains.” Howl fiddled with his sleeve for a bit before continuing, “When you mentioned I had a sister, I asked my uncle right away. He confirmed there were no signs of another child. So my sister might still be out there somewhere.”

A wave of sympathy welled up within Sophie at the quiet hope leaking from his voice.

“Now, seeing how you’re the one with intact memories, I was wondering if you remembered anything else that might help me find her. If you don't mind that is. I know I haven't made the best impression—"

Sophie’s mouth agreed before her brain did, “Of course I’ll help. I didn’t—I’m so sorry for your loss.”

She looked at Howl properly and finally saw a shadow of her childhood friend looking back at her.

In a show of faith, Sophie finally settled herself down on the seat next to him. There she wracked her brain for any minutiae she could recall about one Megan Jenkins. 

“Let’s see… She was older. Maybe four or five years. I know she was halfway through her boarding school by the time you moved so it was likely still in Britain. She would come home in the summer and for a week in winter for the holidays. She kept her hair long and she liked numbers I believe. You would always joke she’d become an accountant one day. Or marry one.”

Pause. “You... didn’t really like her to be honest. Thought she was too naggy. Not that you didn’t deserve it. You were the typical annoying younger brother.”

“I’d like to think I’d grown up since then,” Howl said dryly, “Besides, I might be the only family she has left. I got lucky with the Sulimans; I want to make sure she’s OK too… Do you remember anything about the school she went to? Was it all-girls or co-ed?”

“All girls. Oh! Her best friend’s name was Petunia. She came over to visit for the summer right before you moved. All I remember was her being awfully shrill. I could hear her even from my house when she was laughing particularly hard. You pretty much lived with me until she was gone.”

Howl winced at the thought, “I imagine I would have if she was more shrill than Lily.”

“Come to think of it... Lily Evans has an older sister named Petunia. Funny, I didn’t think it was such a common name. But nevermind that. I vaguely recall you telling me you had moved from Surrey. Apparently they had an amazing ice cream parlor there. Maybe check that area first? Oh, and your last name was Jenkins. Not sure if you knew that…” She kept rambling on until she ran out of things to say.

“That’s… a lot more than I hoped for. Thank you, Sophie.”

Sophie couldn’t help it when her heart fluttered a bit at the sight of his genuine joy. Darn thing, Sophie scolded inwardly. It had no business skipping any beats over a pretty face. _He’s just happy to finally have answers_ , she told herself.

“Well, now that that’s out of the way, I actually have something new for you. I think you'll really like this one.”

Sophie’s brow furrowed. “Howl, you don’t have to give me anything. I’m not going to hold it against you for not remembering.” She didn’t need a reward for doing the right thing.

“Consider it an apology for my previous behavior then.”

“It’s not necessary. Really.”

“I insist,” Howl said cheerfully as he reached into his robes.

Sophie was wary, “If you really want to make amends, just stay away from Martha until she’s over her silly crush on you. I don’t want you encouraging it. Accidentally or otherwise. She’s much too young.”

Howl’s hand reached up to clamp over his heart as he looked at her with mock injury, “Really Sophie—plenty of girls have survived their crushes on me. If it helps, I don’t believe Martha has confessed to me yet.”

"That's only because I intercepted her first letter. I think she’s been too mortified to try again so far. But who knows when that’ll change.”

Howl snapped his fingers, “I was wondering about that letter. Feels like that was ages ago. She's probably over it by now—”

_“Just promise."_

“Alright, I promise. Just point her out to me when you get the chance; I wouldn’t know her from Margaret or Mary otherwise.”

Sophie shot him a disgruntled look. She didn't need to be reminded of his rakish ways.

Howl moved on with a teasing smile, “I hope Fanny didn’t end up becoming the evil stepmother you imagined her to be?”

“No, nothing like that. She raised us well—despite having to deal with a brood of witches on her own. I suppose it helps that Hogwarts is a boarding school and she only really has to deal with us during the holidays.”

“Is she still running your father's old hat shop?”

“No, she sold it to open up a boutique shop in London. It's doing pretty well I think. Enough to get the three of us through school comfortably anyway. Odd, how come you remember all of that and not your sister?”

“No idea. I don't get to choose what memories come back to me. Most of the things I've remembered so far revolves around you,” Howl paused and finally plucked out something from his robes, “Don't think you're going to worm out of being the recipient of my marvelous gift though. You'll love it, I promise.”

Sophie was notably less confident in his gifting abilities, “If anyone's going to worm out, it’d be you.”

Ignoring her, Howl eagerly revealed the three corked vials in his hands. “Behold, one of the secrets to my perfection. These here are the best hair dye potions money can buy. I won't reveal my source, but I guarantee their longevity and effectiveness. One dose of these and your hair color will change permanently from the very roots. No reapplication necessary! As a bonus, it also helps rejuvenate your hair and keep it shiny and frizz-free no matter the weather.”

Howl apparently moonlighted as a product salesman.

Sophie quirked an eyebrow, “Are you saying there’s something wrong with my hair then?”

Howl coughed, “No! I just thought you’d appreciate it. Doesn’t every witch like this kind of stuff?”

She gave him a flat stare, “I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

“I’ll have you know I’m being quite serious here. Most girls would literally kill to find out what my beauty secrets are. But here I am offering it to you out of my own accord.” Howl pulled on a sad face and Sophie’s eye twitched.

“I like my ginger though.”

Howl brightened, “That's OK. That's why I commissioned several. One of these is still red. It'll just give your hair more depth and some highlights. Remove the frizz. Fix your ends. Nothing major.”

Sophie eyed the vials he had in hand. One of them was pitch black and he tucked it back into his pocket. The other two were almost white, only a tad different in shade. The first was closer to a pale pink while the second was a pale blue. Howl picked out the former to hand to her.

“Here, try this one. It shouldn't do anything obvious for someone who’s already a redhead, but it’ll add some nice highlights and shadow—as well as remove pretty much all the frizz. The other two are silver and black. Very striking colors—in case you change your mind. I personally recommend the silver. It would really compliment your eyes.”

Sophie took the offered vial with trepidation. She was tempted to make an excuse to use it later, but Howl was looking far too eagerly at her.

She bit down slightly on the inside of her cheek. He wasn’t entirely wrong, she was _slightly_ interested. A few of the girls in her dorm often gossiped about beauty charms, but she wasn't close enough with any of them to join. And she couldn't ask her sisters: Lettie didn't seem like she needed any of them and Sophie preferred to believe Martha was too young to care. Sophie stuck to the muggle skincare routine that Fanny and Lettie drilled into her, too timid to make any changes to her appearance.

It wasn't like she wanted to impress anyone anyway.

Sophie eyed Howl’s perfect hair for a moment and made an impulsive decision. Before she could overthink it, Sophie chugged the vial’s contents down with her eyes closed. She registered the tingle of magic flowing from the top of her head down to her toes. When she opened her eyes again, Howl was staring quietly at her with a strange expression.

Alarmed, Sophie asked, “What? What is it?”

Howl fumbled a bit and handed her a conjured mirror.

She looked at it to assess the damage, “OH MY GOD HOWL! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!”

Howl winced, his hands clapping over his ears. “It's... not red, but it still looks lovely. Pink’s not a bad color on you.”

“ _My hair looks like I dipped it in princess vomit!_ ” Sophie screeched as she lunged to get a hold of him.

“I'm sorry!” Howl said as he scrambled out of her reach. “He must have formulated it to work with the blond I have—damn it Severus.” He skid around several tables and chairs as Sophie continued to give chase. He tossed her the dark-colored vial, “Just use this instead. It's black so it'll definitely work.”

Sophie smacked the flying object back towards him out of sheer reflex. She watched in almost slow-motion as Howl tried to duck but the potion cork had already flown off and the contents split all over Howl's head.

The potion must have been extremely potent because it sank into his hair and took over within a few short moments. She could only gape as Howl suddenly became a black-haired youth right in front of her. She could only blurt out, “I thought you had to drink it for it to take effect?”

Howl pulled one of his newly dark locks into his view and cursed a blue streak. But it wasn't enough to keep him from dodging Sophie's attempts to get a hold of him.

Sophie finally cornered him against the wall where the door had once been. Standing with her hands on her hips, she bore down on him with her most ferocious scowl, “I'm not going to leave here with pink hair Howl! I'll be a bloody laughingstock!”

Howl winced. “Well, I only have one color left—the silver.”

“I can honestly say I'd rather look like an old lady at this point,” She opened her palm and waited for him to properly hand the last vial over. He obligated and placed it gingerly into her grasp.

“Before you—“

She downed its contents before Howl could finish speaking. He gave her a freaked-out look. Sophie glared at him.

Howl handed her the mirror again and Sophie was greeted with a hair color that she hadn't expected to don until she was well into her sixties. It was... actually not bad. But she kept her scowl affixed on her face.

“You look beautiful,” Howl offered.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“I am sorry Sophie. In penance, I'll... I'll keep the black?” He looked glum at the prospect.

“Just get me another potion to reverse this,” Sophie sighed.

Howl looked rather sheepish and Sophie already knew what he was going to say next.

“So... there isn't exactly a reversal potion.”

Sophie closed her eyes and prayed for patience. Why did she think this was a good idea again? “Can I just dye it back to my ginger then?”

Howl hedged, “It wouldn't be healthy for your hair. Two of them in such a short period is already inadvisable. That was what I was going to warn you about, but you drank it so quickly... You'll poison yourself if you take another one.”

“Poi—What the fuck did you give me?” Sophie shrieked in alarm, her hand flying to her throat.

“I can't tell you. It's proprietary and I'm not the creator,” Howl explained, “The earliest you can take another is... probably another six months. Just to be safe.”

“And what happens if I do?”

“Best case scenario, your hair would fall out and regrow in the right color. Worse case... your hair won't grow back.”

“ _Howl Jenkins!_ ”

“Er, I'll just be going then. Let's talk again later!” Sophie didn't realize Howl had reconjured the door until it was too late. The Slytherin slipped out of it and ran away.

Sophie didn't bother trying to catch him. She had bigger problems.

She stared morosely at her new gray hair. She unraveled her braid and grimaced when she felt the normally soft, wispy strands were now brittle and wiry almost all the way up to her chin. She would have to cut it. Howl was a dead wizard when she got her hands on him again.

So caught up in figuring out how to fix her hair, Sophie didn't even realize Howl hadn't returned her wand until it appeared on her nightstand with an apology note and a slice of her favorite pie.

Finally, a present she could appreciate. Sophie bit into the pie while imagining it was Howl's head.


	7. In which Howl and Sophie share a few stolen moments

“Sophie! Must you wear your hat at the table?” Martha complained, “Your rim keeps getting in my face. I can't see my breakfast much less eat it!”

Sophie reluctantly took off her witch's hat, revealing her silver head so Martha could eat in peace. She already owed her younger sister for staying up until midnight to assist with her hair crisis. Her own attempts at cutting it were a bit disastrous. Martha had gasped in horror when Sophie showed up begging for help.

“I don't know why you're hiding it,” Martha remarked. “It might be a bit unorthodox but that color looks absolutely fabulous on you. It transforms your whole look.”

“Oh please stop. I look ridiculous. I'm almost tempted to skip classes until I can get my ginger back.”

“That’s not going to happen any time soon apparently. We tried everything we could think of yesterday night and nothing's sticking to your strands. Not even glamours! You're stuck with that color until Howl gets you another—”

Lettie surprised the two when she slid into the bench opposite them, “Martha ha—Oh my god! Sophie is that you? I almost didn't recognize you. I love the new look! It was about time you tried something new—why didn't you tell me you wanted to dye your hair? You have to tell what you used to achieve that luster. It's gorgeous! My blond doesn’t look half as good.”

Martha shot Sophie an I-told-you-so look.

Sophie scowled, “I didn't _want_ to; it was a spur of the moment decision and I very much regret it. Howl and I finally had that talk and afterward, he gave me some potion that turned my hair pink. Not a pretty pink mind you, but a god awful fuchsia pink. The silver was a last resort. Not that it didn’t come with consequences. Apparently taking two of them in a row was borderline toxic. I had to cut most of it off because it _ruined_ my ends.”

Lettie made sympathetic sounds. “So how was the talk yesterday anyway? I was expecting you to come back and tell me the details. I had my own news too!”

“Sorry, Lettie. I panicked and tried to cut my hair myself, only to make a mess of it. Martha was with me all night trying to fix it,” Sophie paused and tilted her head, “What news?”

Lettie beamed so brightly that Sophie was tempted to shade her eyes. The Gryffindor deliberately cupped her chin with her right-hand. Something shiny caught their attention immediately.

Martha squealed in delight. Sophie echoed it with a “ _No, he didn't!_ ”

Lettie leaned in close before she spilled the beans in an excited whisper.

“Yes, he did! Ben proposed last night! I didn't even realize it was our anniversary until Ben stole me away to some room on the seventh floor. He put up fairy lights and he transfigured the windows so they were one of those ceiling to floor ones. The view was to-die-for. He played the piano for me for a bit and then we danced for like an hour before he cooked me dinner. After that, he popped the question. Of course, I said yes!”

“Congratulations Lettie!” Martha cried out and then slapped a hand on her mouth.

Sophie wanted to be just as happy, but she couldn't stop her worries from spilling out, “Aren't you a little too young to be getting engaged? Did he even ask Fanny?”

“Yes, Sophie. He got Fanny's permission over the summer and he promised it would be a long engagement. We're going to get married after I graduate next year.” She hesitated before also admitting, “And we're not telling anyone outside of family either. Not with all the... well you know. Better safe than sorry.” Her ring actually winked out of sight when Lettie kissed it.

“Of course, I'm so happy for you Lettie,” Sophie said sincerely.

“Thank you—” Lettie's head swerved to the right, “—well there's my fiancé. Have a good day girls!” She leaned over to draw both of them into a hug before skipping off.

Sophie forgot all about her hair after that. Her little sister was engaged. It felt like her world had just shifted to the right and left her behind. She remained in a daze all day.

As she got ready for bed, she realized no one had remarked much on her new do besides Justin. Everyone's attention had been on Howl and his new raven-black locks.

Sophie ran a hand through her hair. It really did feel as silky smooth as advertised. The shorten length was more convenient if a bit startling. And the silver _was_ rather nice as well.

Not that she would ever admit it aloud.

* * *

The next time Sophie had an opportunity to speak with Howl was Wednesday afternoon. She and Justin were making their way to the Quidditch pitch for another grueling practice session when Howl and one of his many girls came strolling in from the opposite direction.

Justin was in the middle of telling her about his brother's upcoming wedding and how he dreaded having to go alone. Welsh customs were a bit strange—something about the bride getting kidnapped during the wedding. Justin swore his brother was against it though.

Sophie only half paid attention to him—her best friend had been acting oddly ever since her hair turned silver. He would stammer and stare like a nitwit and Sophie wondered if he was coming down with something.

Howl drew to a stop in front of them, making a distracted Justin skid to a stop as well, “You got that wrong you know. Kidnapping the bride is done by the bride's family, not the groom's. It'd be a crime if it were the other way around.”

Justin drew himself up trying to make up the two-inch height difference with a straight back, “And what would you know, Pendragon? You're about as close to a wedding altar as the sun is to the moon.”

Sophie stared at him—that was the most aggressive she’d ever seen Justin act. 

“It's a pretty famous Welsh tradition. It seems the Sulimans keep to those more so than the Ingarys. We still have some superstitious relatives placing mutton under their pillows if you must know.”

Sophie butted in before she could stop to think, “And why would they do that?”

“So they'd dream of their future lovers of course,” Howl gave her an almost flirty smile. The girl who hung from his arm twittered.

Sophie scoffed and hoped the flare of heat on her cheeks wasn't visible. Howl turned back to Justin, “If you want to know anything else, I'm always available for consultation.”

Justin flushed. “Come on Sophie. We're going to be late for practice.” He stormed off, leaving a confused and slightly flustered Sophie behind.

She turned to Howl but he just gave her an innocent smile.

“Er-have a good evening Howl.” And as an afterthought, Sophie addressed his nameless admirer, “And you too Miss...?” The girl ignored her in favor of tugging at Howl's arm for his attention.

Finding it awkward to dawdle, Sophie dashed off after Justin.

* * *

Several days later, Sophie found herself seeking out Howl of her own volition.

He was with a lanky boy Sophie only vaguely remembered seeing around Lettie once or twice. Howl patted the boy on the shoulder and gestured at Lily Evans in the distance. Right, that was the Snape boy. The younger Slytherin shoved Howl away and drew his wand. Sophie found herself rushing forward in alarm.

“ _Howl!_ ”

Howl caught himself with a hand against the wall. The two turned to her and Sophie froze mid-step at the intensity of their stares. Howl’s face was strangely somber and so was Snape’s. Sophie scolded herself for being a busybody again.

She fibbed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. Can I speak to you when you’re done here? It’s about the Slytherin team’s practice slots this week.” To her relief, Snape stowed his wand away without a word.

Howl’s expression eased up and he actually winked at her. “Of course Miss Hatter. I’m guessing you couldn’t get a hold of Yaxley again. It’s fine, we can talk in a bit. Severus and I were just finishing up weren’t we?”

The surly-looking boy scowled and for a moment, Sophie decided she would never carry that expression ever again. The lines on his face cut deeply already and he was younger than she was.

“I won’t change my mind Pendragon,” he announced resolutely. He glanced at her and then took a double-take, his eyes fixated on her hair. Dark, inscrutable eyes bore at her and Sophie wanted to hide. “Besides, I see you have other problems to deal with. Feel free to forget about mine.” He swept off, his robes flaring behind in a dramatic fashion that reminded Sophie of Howl’s usual flair. 

Until she noticed the limping. Sophie opened her mouth but managed to refrain from asking. It was really none of her business.

Howl whistled, “And he said I was full of shite. Glad to see he was listening after all.”

Sophie gave him a confused look but Howl flapped his hands to brush off the unspoken question. “Nevermind him. So what brings you around to these parts Miss Hatter? I doubt it's about Quidditch.”

“Lettie wanted me to tell you that Ben is looking for you,” Sophie recited. It felt silly to be passing on the roundabout message. But she owed Lettie.

Howl snorted inelegantly, “Well that’s one way to do it. Cousins,” he grumbled. “Very well. Message received. Thanks Sophie. I better go before Ben writes to my mother next.”

Sophie was left befuddled in his wake.

* * *

Howl finds her at the pitch next.

It was a clear and unseasonably warm November afternoon and she was in an exceptionally good mood. Professor Fairfox had finally returned their midterms and Sophie had managed to squeak past with an Acceptable. Buoyed by this, Sophie decided to leave the castle to fly some loops around the grounds. Howl appeared just as she was about to take off, begging breathlessly for a ride to escape Lily Angorian.

Surprised, Sophie barely let out an " _Oi!_ " when Howl practically lifted her onto his lap as he clamored onto her broomstick. He proceeded to curl himself around her and clasp his hands over hers to readjust the broom's handle before kicking off. Sophie's shriek was lost in the wind as they quickly climbed into the air.

Speechless, Sophie could only scrunch up her shoulders and lean forward a tad so he wasn't so _close_.

"Sorry I didn't want to chance her catching sight of you," he murmured against her ear. Sophie let out a breath of relief when he shifted back _—_ only to hold it again when his hands relocated to rest against her waist. Sophie suddenly wished she had worn her robes. Or Quidditch gear. The sweater she had chosen to don was nowhere near thick enough for her comfort.

The pesky fluttering was back. 

Looking to distract herself, Sophie asked, “Have you tried turning down Angorian properly?”

" _—at d—ou—ay?"_

The wind was too strong. Sophie waited until they passed the top of the castle before leveling them off and slowing their flight to a much more sedate pace. Only then did she attempt to repeat her question. She regretted it a beat later when Howl pressed closer and his breath was once more against her ear when he replied, “I might have been a bit roundabout in the beginning, but I have. Repeatedly as a matter of fact. But she's obsessed, I think. Did you know she has a betrothed?” 

Was the proximity necessary? Probably. She turned her head slightly to reply, “Really? A fiancé? What a trollop.”

Howl laughed, the sound low and pleasant. “I've been trying harder to shake her off. Thanks again for rescuing me.”

“I'm sure you could have disappeared if you wanted to. You're too talented at slithering out of things, you snake.”

“Discriminating based on my House. _Tsk, tsk,_ Miss Hatter.”

“If the shoe fits,” Sophie retorted. “Besides it's not like you're as awful of a wizard as your scores suggest. You know wandless magic. And you _made_ a spell.”

“ _Shh_. Don't give my secrets away like that Sophie. I worked hard to be a no-good wastrel.” If they were on the ground, Sophie would have smacked him.

“...Well, I suppose it's safer this way. With all the Death Eater recruitment going on...”

“I'd never join them.”

“Well obviously. You’re a muggle-born. They hate people like us.”

“There’s that. But my family’s staying neutral on the surface to avoid the two parties. We obviously don't believe the whole purity nonsense, but my uncle doesn’t trust Dumbledore either. He’s too much of a strategist to not take advantage of us for his side of the war.”

“Surely Dumbledore wouldn't need to do that? He's the greatest wizard alive!"

"He's not omniscient. He needs pawns; eyes and ears just like the Dark Lord. My uncle refuses to be one."

Sophie sighed, "I suppose I should be grateful even if I don't really agree. What with Lettie being engaged with Ben now. Did you know he was going to propose that night?”

“I did Miss Nosey. I even helped him make the ring. It’s chock full of protective spells and runes and got approved by our Charms Mistress. She’ll get an heirloom ring when they’re actually married. That’ll be even better protection.”

“That’s a bit of a relief to hear.”

They fell quiet until Sophie broke the silence again, “I worry about graduating and leaving them here without me. I don’t want them caught in this war. But there’s nothing I can really do. Part of me wonders if I should offer my help to Dumbledore. Fight, not just for me but for them.”

Howl’s hold on her tightened and Sophie tried not to squirm, “I thought you were a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor.”

“Both loyalty and ambition falter without the bravery to see them through. We are more than our Houses you know.”

“Bravery’s overrated.”

“What else should I do? Bury my head in the sand? I can’t just run away to another country like you can.”

“It’s a strategic retreat. Wales is still right next door to the Dark Lord’s headquarters. But he’s not interested in the so-called backwater families. He’s obsessed with the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The whole muggle-born agenda is just a way to rile them up. He’ll prey on the closest ones out of convenience. And if there’s none available, he’ll turn to the Muggles.”

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

“Of course not,” Howl’s fingers started to strum lightly and Sophie suppressed a shiver at the light butterfly touches, “They’ll be OK you know. Bellatrix and her lot are graduating this year. The rest don’t have the initiative to do anything on their own. Well, except for Mulciber, but he’s too hung up on playing the political game to do anything overt.”

“Really?” Sophie leaned back to peer up at him.

“Really. I’m also sure Lettie can handle herself. She’s smart. And Martha’s probably no slouch either. Plus, Michael will still be here. He’ll keep an eye out for them if you’d like.”

“Who's Michael?” Sophie couldn't recall meeting anyone by that name.

“Michael Fisher? He’s a Fifth Year Ravenclaw. Ben and I took him under our wing back in his First Year. He’s part of the Suliman clan as well.”

“Oh. I suppose it couldn't hurt. I would need to meet him first. And then so would my sisters or he’ll likely be hexed.”

“I can do the introductions this evening at dinner?”

“That’s... Are you sure that’s a good idea? Who knows who might be listening in. It’d be safer to keep our past a secret. Yours especially.”

Howl fell quiet for a moment. He scooted back and Sophie shivered at the sudden loss of heat. “You’re right. It’d be safer for us both if we kept our distance.”

Neither of them mentioned heading back to the ground though. They continued to drift silently over the Great Lake, circling it lazily while lost in their own thoughts.

The sun set over the horizon and the semi-warm afternoon quickly turned into a chilly evening. Sophie guided her broom towards the Owlery. She hovered close to Howl's preferred archway and looked back at him expectantly.

She was greeted by Howl's surprised face, “Really Sophie? The Owlery? I think I’d prefer the roof.”

“What? You love this spot. I’ve seen—” Sophie immediately blushed.

Howl glanced at the archway and back at her, “Just how long have you been stalking me Sophie?”

Sophie spluttered, “I haven’t been _stalking_ you. Everyone knows you were conducting your trysts at the Owlery since the beginning of the year.” 

Howl coughed, “Well, I’m past all of that. Turned over a new leaf. No more trysting for me. Until I’m in a proper relationship and all that.”

She quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, “Mhmm.” 

He took it as a cue to finally get off the broom. Sophie automatically scowled at how graceful he made it look. It wasn’t fair considering how long his limbs were.

“Now what’s the issue, Miss Scowl? I haven’t even said a word,” Howl gave her a teasing smile, “Or were you expecting I ravish you before I left? If you insi—”

“Of course not! I'm not one of your floozies. And it’s not my fault you chose to canoodle so openly,” Sophie defended hotly.

“ _Canoodle?_ I don’t think I’ve heard that word since Aunt Estelle—oh.” A loaded pause ensued.

“...Did you just remember something?”

“I think I know where Megan is now,” Howl exclaimed. He was beaming now, “What a way to end the evening. I guess we got to have that stroll in the sky after all?”

Sophie softened, “I guess we did. Though it wasn’t romantic and I wasn’t kidnapping you.”

“Of course, of course,” Howl agreed happily, “Though I wouldn’t object to either scenario if you’re interested.”

“Get going already. It’s cold out here.”

Howl brushed a finger lightly over her nose and Sophie felt a tingle that made her want to sneeze. Warmth encased her soon after, “That should last you until you get back to your dorms. Good night Sophie. I guess... I’ll see you around?”

“Maybe. Good night Howl.”


	8. In which Howl outs himself

Howl did his best to keep away from Sophie after that—it was one thing to ignore his own inner admonishment but another to ignore hers. But it was harder than he thought it would be. Before he knew it, nearly a month had passed. In that timespan, he had found twenty-six excuses to bump into Sophie and exchange a word or two (not that he was counting).

He could finally sympathize properly with Severus now. Fostering an unrequited crush was possibly the worst idea he had since he attempted to build his own time machine. 

It was increasingly difficult to play the part of Howl Pendragon. He found himself avoiding his fan club, unable to handle their casual touches without feeling inexplicably guilty about it. He certainly hadn’t so much as pressed an air kiss against their cheeks since he found himself mooning over Sophie Hatter.

His grades were starting to fluctuate as he started to attend certain classes regularly just to be in Sophie’s proximity. He kept slipping up, half hoping to impress Sophie. Both Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were pulling him aside to confirm he was feeling OK.

He was essentially destroying his carefully crafted image over a girl. An oblivious one at that.

Howl was sure if he dared to update Severus on the latest turn of events, the brusque Slytherin would no doubt tell him he was being pathetic. Even if he wasn’t in any position to throw stones.

No, best not to think about Severus at all. Howl tried to help the boy and look where it got him. Absolutely nowhere.

Howl sighed as he closed the door to his room. Ever since he started to haunt it, his room had become even more of a cluttered mess. Thing-a-ma-bobs hung from the ceiling and off every wall and surface. The floor was nearly impossible for anyone else to walk through. He was sure the House Elf assigned to his room gave up ages ago.

In lieu of talking to Sophie, he’d gotten into the habit of talking to their mysterious stone instead.

Old Sophie had called it Calcifer so Howl did the same.

“Good evening Calcifer. I see you’re having a good day.” The stone pulsed twice in agreement. “Any luck with my wish? No? I didn’t think so. I didn’t get to see Sophie at dinner. And Ingary was slobbering all over her during breakfast and lunch. That boy is just asking for a hex.”

Calcifer grew scathingly hot and Howl dropped it with a yelp, “What was that for? I didn’t actually do it.” He could feel the heat from through the blankets he was burrowed under.

When the heat disappeared, Howl picked it back up—it was icy cold now. Must be sulking again. He held it to the light anyway. Blue and green infused the surface. “Surely, one clandestine evening wouldn’t be too suspicious? I’ve met Severus more times than this.” He ignored the chiding voice in his head telling him to remember how that turned out.

The pebble rose back to a comfortable temperature at the idea. Taking it as permission, Howl shoved the blankets to the side and hopped out of bed. “Well, no time like the present,” he said cheerfully as he went about fixing his appearance. 

He tucked Calcifer back into his necklace—a proper teardrop pendant that housed an undetectable storage charm—before setting off to ambush Sophie for another chat.

* * *

Howl’s good mood vanished when he found Gaston Mulciber cornering Sophie on the second floor.

He didn’t even bother pulling out his wand. He grabbed Mulciber by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

Dimly, he could hear Sophie trying to tell him she was OK. That she still had her wand and Howl should let go so he didn’t get into trouble.

Howl ignored her, “What the hell do you think you’re doing Mulciber.”

“Dealing with an impertinent chit. Unhand me this instant Pendragon!” The other boy fumbled as he went for his wand. Howl swiped it out of his reach before he could get a proper hold of it.

“What kind of bastard are you to corner a girl? Were you not taught any manners in your house?”

“She’s nothing but a filthy mudblood. Or have your standards lowered so far as to consort with filth Pendragon? I have no idea what Miss Angorian sees in you. You're nothing but a blood traitor!”

“Better a traitor than a fool. Tell me, how desperate must you be to hang onto Angorian? When you know she's chased after just about every Seventh Year Slytherin boy besides yourself?”

“Shut up! She doesn't need to—Lily said she loves me! She’s only using twats like you to get what she needs.”

“Quite. Either she sees something worth pursuing or she's only using me. Which one is it?"

"—Howl stop—" Sophie was tugging at his robes in an attempt to draw him away. Howl didn't budge.

Gaston glared mutinously, "Don't try to twist my words Pendragon."

"I don't have to. You do realize she's engaged to a Pureblood right? She's probably been locked into a blood contract. I, for one, have enough self-preservation to stay out of that potential mess. Those are nigh unbreakable. Just give it up Mulciber. Angorian will be absconded into the middle of the French countryside in a few months.”

"You're the fool. You don't know the half of it. Miss Angorian won't be going anywhere she doesn't wish to. She and the Dark Lord—" Gaston stopped abruptly, his face slowly turning purple as he tried to speak further.

Howl narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Looks like a gag hex. I would stop if I were you."

Gaston finally sucked in several desperate breaths.

"I don't know how far Angorian's gotten into bed with the Dark Lord and I don't particularly care. Until you leave Hogwarts, you'll control yourself lest I go to Slughorn and have you expelled." Howl might not be able to get him indicted for being a Death Eater, but he was sure he could come up with something as equally damning.

Distracted by that brief thought, Howl was too slow to dodge when Gaston spat at him. The disgusting glob of spit landed on his cheek. _How dare he_. Howl released his hold and stepped back before he did something he'd regret. He focused on cleaning his face in an effort to calm down. Then Gaston attempted to tackle him. With a wave of his hand, Howl sent the idiot back against the wall. 

Undeterred, Gaston continued to sprout his nonsense, “You should be fucking ashamed of yourself. Defending a mudblood. Just wait. You'll regret it soon enough. The Dark Lord—“

“Can go suck a cock,” Howl snarled. His wand was out and pointed at Gaston. “Tell your precious Lord that I don't give a pig's crap because I'm a sodding muggle-born myself.”

Sophie gasped and she threw a _Stupefy_ at Gaston before he could react to Howl's outburst. “Howl! How could you tell him? Do you have any idea how much danger you just put yourself in?”

Howl shrugged, “There's no helping it. Even if I wasn't a muggle-born, I'd be labeled a blood traitor. Better to tell him outright than to have him go snooping on his own. Besides, my uncle wrote to me this morning. He found Megan. I'm going to be meeting her over winter break. Last thing I need is for Gaston to crash the reunion in some ill-devised attempt to spy on me.”

Sophie gaped at him. She closed it with a snap after a moment. “That's—can't you _Obliviate_ him? If he doesn't remember even meeting you, then none of this will be an issue? You only have a few more months before graduation!”

Howl paused but then shook his head, “No, it's too dangerous. I hear the Dark Lord regularly submits his minions to _Legilimency_. Any sign of memory tampering would be a red flag.”

Sophie looked down at the crumpled body before her and then back at him. Her face was pale.

“Yes, he's a Death Eater already. Formal recruitment has stepped up this year. They're no longer just 'sympathizers'. The war will spill into the open once his child soldiers have graduated and gotten a taste of freedom. Maybe in three, four years.”

“Then we go to Professor Dumbledore. He won’t allow them to stay right? Not if they have the actual mark on their arm.”

“He has no choice. They could claim it’s just a tattoo—they haven’t done anything that’s against school rules. It wouldn’t make it through the Governor’s Board. Dumbledore won't sacrifice what remains of his power as Headmaster to throw out a small fry like Mulciber. Not when he's about to get out of his hair in a few months." Howl reached out and grasped Sophie's hand. “Let’s get out of here before he wakes up.”

He pulled her towards the stairs and didn't look back.

* * *

They were both quiet as Howl escorted her back to the Hufflepuff dorm entrance. Sophie didn’t question how he knew where it was. But before she could step towards the barrels, Howl placed both hands on her shoulders to turn her so she faced him. Sophie watched wordlessly as he pulled off the simplest of his rings—a silver band with a blue stone at its center—and then captured her left hand in order to slip it onto her index finger. He passed his palm over the ring and it resized to fit properly.

She looked at him questioningly.

“It’s for protection. If it grows hot, it means someone is nearby who means you harm. Get out of there and find a professor as soon as possible. I’ll get a warning too, but I might not be able to make it in time.”

"That's too much—you're the one who needs it the most! Don't try to be noble—"

"No worries Sophie," Howl said, "I have a few other pieces that do something similar. Plus, I'll probably bunk with Ben for the rest of the year. Just take it. Or I'll have to shadow you until graduation. Gaston might be an idiot, but he's a dangerous idiot."

Sophie huffed, "I can tak—" She wanted to say she could take care of herself, but a bit of heads-up wouldn't hurt. Gaston _had_ come out of nowhere and Howl _had_ come to rescue her. _Where are your manners_ , she scolded herself. “I mean, thank you Howl. It's very kind of you. I promise I'll do my best to stay out of trouble.” They stared at each other for a moment and Sophie felt like he was expecting her to say more but she was coming up blank. So she turned hesitantly back towards the barrels—only Howl hadn’t let go of her hand yet.

“Wait—before you go,” Howl focused on the brick next to her head, “Now that everyone and their mother is going to know I’m a muggle-born by the end of tomorrow, can we meet properly now? Like this weekend?”

“Like... to talk?” Sophie wasn’t sure why she had to clarify and followed up with, "Sure, we can even invite Lettie and Ben—"

“No, as in a date. Just you and me.”

Sophie squeaked, “Are you joking?”

“Nope.”

“Did Mulciber curse you somehow? Have you eaten anything strange today? Seen anyone suspicious lurking about?”

“Nope. Nope and nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“N—Yes. You’re really giving my poor ego a beating you know? I'm asking you out on a date Sophie. I'm sound of mind and doing it out of my own volition. I was not coerced, it's not a bet or a joke.”

It still seemed absurd. Why would Howl want to date _her_? “Where would we even go? The next Hogsmeade weekend isn't until well after winter break—not that I want to actually be out in the open like that...” 

“Just leave it to me. It’ll be private I promise. I know a few places in the castle free of prying eyes. Say yes?”

Sophie nibbled on her lip in consideration as Howl gazed at her earnestly, “Oh, alright. Stop looking at me like that. It’ll have to be close to the end of the term though, so the Friday before break starts? I’ll be done with exams by then and I have the entire day free. And I won’t hold it against you if you want to back out by then.”

“O ye of little faith dear Sophie. It’s a date!” For someone who was notorious for turning down dates from nearly half the school, he sounded ridiculously happy at the prospect. 

Sophie was torn between cautious elation and complete bewilderment. She was sure her current expression was equally perplexing.

But Howl wasn't deterred, “Goodnight Sophie. I’ll send you a note with more details later. I suspect it’d be safer to wait until the worst of the reactions pass anyway.”

“Right. Good night Howl.”

Sophie unsuccessfully fought a blush when Howl pressed a kiss against her knuckles as his parting gesture.

* * *

The school grapevine did not fail. By morning, everyone was abuzz with Howl’s newly revealed blood status.

And the hostility coming from the Slytherin table was not something to be laughed at.

Howl was sitting at the Ravenclaw table between a protective Ben and an unidentified younger boy that Sophie imagined was Michael Fisher. Lettie was also there to help block the Slytherins from view.

Sophie wished she was sitting with them too. But Howl shook his head slightly when she caught his eye. So she stayed, absentmindedly twisting the ring around her finger in worry. It was the first ring she had ever worn.

The Slytherin girls were weeping loudly enough for the rest of the hall to hear them. One unidentified girl called out Gaston, “You're lying! There's no way Howl's a-a-muggle-born. You're just jealous! Tell him Lily!”

Lily Angorian just pursed her lips, “Well no wonder. He was trying too hard to be suave. What a slimeball. I'm lucky to have avoided entangling with him in the end. All thanks to you Gaston.” She had the gall to throw a flirty look at the blushing Seventh Year 'hero'. The boy in question practically puffed his chest out in pride.

The girl gaped at her for a moment and turned away with a harrumph. She started to commiserate with a number of the other Slytherin girls who tried to reason Howl was still 'pure' or at least considered a half-blood. He was officially adopted into a pureblood family. It had to count for something right?

The boys begged to differ. And the split in thought made the typically silent table chaotic.

The other Houses just watched on warily.

* * *

Howl was glad winter break was less than a fortnight away. Professor Flitwick was kind enough to offer him a bed in the Seventh Year Ravenclaw dorms and Howl took him up on it.

The other boys were adjusting to his clutter and he was adjusting to having to share a room for the first time in his life. Ben did his best to mediate but Howl resolved to purchase one of those trunks that housed a whole flat inside at the first opportunity. Or learn to make his own. Whichever one happened first.

Howl tried to catch Severus’s eye during breakfast. And during lunch. And again during dinner. But his uncooperative sort-of-friend refused to look in his direction and Howl found himself disappointed.

At least something had gone his way. Sophie had actually agreed to go on a date with him and Howl was both nervous and rapturous. He had to make it perfect or she might not agree to a second. 

Howl didn’t want to even contemplate it. It had already taken what little courage he had to ask her out in the first place. His poor fragile heart wouldn’t withstand the rejection.

His mind was filled with plans of what they would do and he paid little heed to the target he painted on his back outside of the numerous protection charms he cast before leaving the safety of his bed. OK, who was he kidding? He actually felt quite drained with all the magic he had been expending while on high alert.

Sophie was worth it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're halfway there (=w=)/ Thank you all for the all kudos and comments so far ❤


	9. In which Sophie and Howl make an attempt at a first date

Sophie rummaged through the few dresses she owned for the third time. This was ridiculous, she told herself, it was just a date. Sure, it was her first one, but it couldn’t possibly require this much consideration. There were only so many to choose from. Any of them would be good enough.

She closed her eyes and grabbed randomly. When she opened her eyes, she had a formless orange blue piece in hand. It was a 'modern' dress Fanny gifted her last summer and insisted she pack… and arguably the worst thing she could have chosen. 

With that thought, Sophie grabbed the light blue dress next to it. It was her latest work, having just finished embroidering it with white florals last summer. It also housed some minor extension charms in the pockets, making it both pretty and functional. She quickly tugged it on, ran a comb through her hair again, and headed off nearly an hour before their scheduled 'date'. Howl had said he’d be waiting at the Charms classroom.

To her surprise, she wasn’t the only early bird. Howl was already there, seated at the table closest to the window and staring out at the still dark sky.

“Good morning Howl.”

He turned to her, a smile brightening up his face, “Sophie! You’re early.”

“Look who's talking—I thought you said we were meeting at 9. It's barely ten past eight. What are you doing here already?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” He raised a hand and gestured for the chair across from him to shift backward. “Besides, I wanted to watch the sunrise.”

She took the offered seat and fidgeted when Howl said nothing more. Perhaps it was too early for whatever Howl was planning because they continued to sit there in the quiet. Sophie wished she could pluck up the courage to speak up and lead him to her nook to see the sunrise, but she was too nervous to make the first move. He said he had his own plans for the day and she didn’t want to mess anything up.

Left idle, her eyes closed for what felt like only a minute. When they flickered back open, Sophie found a blanket placed over her shoulders and Howl had shifted his seat next to hers with one of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders. He squeezed lightly as he smiled at her. Sophie blinked sleepily as he turned back towards the window and she cautiously leaned her head against him before doing the same.

Sophie would have never imagined such a tranquil start to her first ever date. She felt… safe and warm.

They watched the sun finally peeked over the foggy horizon. After a few more minutes, Howl got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I have somewhere else in mind for us.”

They left hand in hand, with Howl taking the lead.

* * *

Howl seemingly walked them in circles, but Sophie supposed it must have been his way to ensuring no one came across them during their trek through the castle. She was surprised to find herself on the seventh floor at the end of their long walk. For a brief moment, she wondered if Howl knew about her secret nook.

They finally stopped in front of a wall. Howl looked around to ensure they were alone before pacing back and forth thrice in front of it. A door magically appeared. Sophie had her hand on the door handle before Howl could get it. She pulled it open slightly and peered inside in curiosity. She was greeted by a rustic little studio flat.

It took her a moment to realize this was the room she ran out of all those months ago.

“What is this place?”

“A special room. It becomes whatever space someone wishes it to be.” Howl guided her inside and shut the door behind them. It then vanished, the Room sensing their request for privacy.

Howl set about making them breakfast. Sophie offered to help but he refused it.

Instead, he struck up a conversation, “So how were your exams, Sophie?”

“Fine. Well except for Arithmancy. I don’t know if Quidditch is worth it anymore.”

“Why not drop it then?” 

“I can’t. Arithmancy I mean. My stepmother made it a condition for continuing my magical education. It was alright when I was allowed to fail it—Professor Fairfox knows my predicament and Lettie is her favorite student so she looks the other way. But Justin changed the academic requirements for the team and now I’m stuck with the extra work. At least it's only one more year.”

“What a considerate friend,” Howl commented glibly. Sophie’s brow furrowed slightly.

“It isn’t unreasonable…” Sophie couldn’t help but defend him, “Besides, doesn’t Slytherin require something similar for their team?”

Howl snorted, “Oh I was kicked from the team the day after the whole blood status revelation. And no, they didn’t or I’d never have gotten on the team in the first place.” 

"Those bastards—" Sophie began to scowl but aborted it with a pinch to her own cheek. “Merlin, I’ve become such a sourpuss.”

Howl looked at her in amusement, “I don’t mind Sophie. Reckon my day wouldn’t be complete if you didn’t scowl at me at least once. Anyway back to Ingary. Isn’t he supposed to be your best friend? Was he just going to make you suffer because it was the ‘right’ thing to do?”

“He did offer to tutor me. I just turned him down because he was rubbish at it. Teaching I mean, not Arithmancy. No one I know has issues with the subject except for me,” Sophie grumbled.

“I dare say I’ll be a much better tutor. Want to give it a try after breakfast?” 

“I thought this was a date, not a study session. Besides I'm done with my exams!”

“Consider it a test run. We’ve got all day don’t we?” Howl sounded far too chipper at the prospect and Sophie had a feeling she had just made a big mistake.

* * *

Somewhere else on the castle grounds, someone was about to have a decidedly less enjoyable morning.

James Potter nudged Sirius Black, “Look! Snivellus is snooping around again.”

Severus, who was _already_ sitting under the tree before the idiots came passing by, clenched his open book and tried to hide behind it.

James continued, “I mean he doesn’t have anything better to do with that enormous nose of his.”

Sirius smirked, “Maybe we could help with that.” The two shared a look of mischief. Peter and Remus just watch on as the two nonverbally concocted their latest prank on the fly.

“Oi Snivellus!” Sirius called out, “Watch out!”

Severus scrambled to set his book down and get hold of his wand, but it flew out of his pocket too quickly. He could only glare at a smug James as he snatched his flying wand out of the air.

The lanky teen shot up to his feet and fisted his hands at his side, “Give it back!”

“How about you get it yourself?” He threw the stick onto the ground and Severus scrabbled to get to it but James followed up with an _Impediment_ jinx. It sent Severus back onto the ground, only a short distance away from his wand. He burst into curses as he wiggled trying to reach it, “Sodding Potter! Go frigging bugger a cow you fucking tosser! You fucking twat—mangy cunt! Werewo—”

“ _Scourgify!_ ” Severus choked on suds.

“Leave him alone Potter!” _Lily_. She was stomping up to confront the bastards. “You’re such an arsehole! Toerag! Scumbag!” 

Potter finally lowered his wand, “Now Lily—it’s not what it looks like.”

 _Liar_. Severus finally got a hold of his hand and canceled the damn spell. He scrambled up and threw the first curse he could think of at James’s face, “ _Diffindo!_ ”

It missed. The werewolf threw himself at James to push him out of the way. They all turned to him, including the group of spectators that gathered.

“You’ll pay for that Snivellus!” James jerked his wand and threw several spells at him in succession. Severus blocked all of them except for the last. A _Levicorpus_ nailed him in the foot and he found himself upside down.

“Stop it, Potter! Put him down this instant!” Lily screeched. She looked frantically for a person of authority but there were none. “ _James!_ ”

“Fine. Only for you, my most gracious Lily,” James acquiesced and let Severus drop on his head.

Severus groaned, his head spun, and his temper blew through the roof, “ _I don’t need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!_ ”

Silence greeted him.

Clutching his head, Severus tried to stand. To apologize immediately, but he vomited instead. He could only blink and heave as he caught snapshots of Lily's betrayed expression and then her walking further and further away without a word.

And before he knew it, he was upside down again and his wand out of his grasp.

Fucking bastards left him like that. He fainted and when he woke up, he was on the ground and alone.

* * *

Conversation was steady as Sophie and Howl spoke of random little things in between bites of food. Thankfully, Howl chose to shelve his proposed Arithmancy lesson for later or Sophie would have risked indigestion.

“So are you still crazy about rugby?” Sophie asked.

“Rugby? What’s that?”

“Nevermind,” Sophie said a little too quickly, “What do you do in your free time then? Any hobbies?”

“Now Sophie, you can’t just ask that and not explain.”

“Fine. It’s a Muggle sport and your favorite when you were little. You’d always ditch me if there was a game going on in the neighborhood. We also spent one too many Saturday afternoons watching the telly because of it.”

“Sounds fascinating. Looks like I have something new to look up.”

Sophie wrinkled her nose, “Or not. It’s a hundred times worse than Quidditch.”

He looked at her with a look of disbelief before breaking out into laughter, “I’m just kidding, of course, I know what rugby is. The Sulimans are avid fans—they like it more than Quidditch if you could imagine. I play it regularly in the summer.”

“Good to see somethings didn’t change.”

“Why the distaste? Have you ever tried playing? I wouldn’t be surprised if you managed to browbeat your way to victory.”

“First off, if I was able to talk my way to victory, I’d say you need to take up a new sport. Second, rugby’s far too barbaric—I couldn’t imagine ever tackling someone bodily just to jockey for some ball. Give me a bat any day.” Howl laughed again. Sophie rolled her eyes before continuing, “So, hobbies? Aside from rugby?”

Howl grinned as he speared the last of his bacon, “Experimenting mostly. On just about anything. We have Masters and Mistresses of pretty much every subject imaginable in the Manor. I usually end up doing cross-studies that span weeks or months.”

Sophie blinked, “So you’re an academic of sorts. Shouldn’t you feel anxiety about your grades then? What about your NEWTs?”

Howl shrugged, “I’m not worried about them if that’s what you’re asking.” He paused to arrange his thoughts, “We don’t ascribe to a grading system. It either worked or it didn't. And if it didn't, I was just encouraged to try something different until it did. Theory was secondary and only required if you were trying to create something new. And usually, by that point, you already know the former or you wouldn’t be attempting to do the latter. Like for instance...”

Sophie rested her cheek against her elbow as Howl rambled on.

“Basically, all of these formal requirements at Hogwarts feel extraneous because I don’t plan on working for anyone other than myself or family. The only reason I’m attending is because of Ben. He wanted to experience being in a proper school; I was just dragged along.”

“Sounds lovely,” Sophie said rather wistfully.

“You could join me. I’m sure there are at least half a dozen old coots in the family who are open to taking up a new apprentice.”

“...I haven’t even taken my NEWTs Howl. Besides, don’t these things need references, interviews, tests? You can’t just offer that to me. It’s not how it’s done.”

“Well, it’s how it’s done in Wales. Or more specifically in the Suliman Manor.”

Sophie huffed, “How would I know if I was suited for the apprenticeship then?”

“Well, you don’t until you try right? And if it doesn’t fit, try someone else.”

“Apprenticeships aren’t like any ole pairs of boots Howl. They’re supposed to be exclusive and hard to come by.”

Howl laughed, “Maybe in England. They’re more snobbish here. Back at home, it’s less formal and I’ve met plenty of apprentices who took on multiple Masteries at the same time. So long as they’re willing to put in the work.”

“That still sounds too good to be true.”

“Just say the word and I’ll send a letter off. I’ll secure you any apprenticeship you want. Promise.”

“Let me think about it first. I mean I was thinking of trying for Charms but,” Sophie hesitated, “I hope you’re not telling me all this just to earn my affection? Because I alr—”

“Sophie, please. I’m not that desperate—” Sophie smacked him on the arm. “— _ow_. Was that necessary?”

“Very.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you did enchant me. I would have never imagined falling for a shrew.” 

Sophie glared daggers at him. “You could also pick yourself back up and out the door. No one’s stopping you.”

Howl laid his hand over his heart and hung his head, “I’m afraid it’s too late. I’ve already been ensnared.”

“Stop acting like a ninny. It’s unattractive,” Sophie said with a sniff.

The insult slid like water off a duck’s back, “Surely I’m attractive enough to warrant a flaw or two.”

“Maybe I should test myself for enchantments. Never imagined I’d fall for a peacock.”

“I promise not to let you hit the ground. The plumage has got to be good for something right?”

“Oh shush you.”

Howl cleared away the dishes with a sweep of his hands. “Now how about that Arithmancy lesson?”

Sophie was about to take a page out of his book and slither out when everything started to shake and rumble. She shrieked in fright. Howl was at her side instantly and encased them into a protective shield.

The Room reshaped itself around them, creaking and groaning to accommodate some other person’s demands. When it finally stopped, Sophie and Howl found themselves in a newly formed classroom.

“What just happened?” Sophie asked.

Howl just frowned and didn’t answer her.

* * *

When Howl found himself in a familiar ‘abandoned’ classroom, he knew Severus must have come calling. And in great need, if the Room thought it was important enough to allow him entry while Howl still occupied it.

He waited for the door to swing open and reveal a distraught Severus Snape. He looked almost as bad as he smelled.

The boy froze when he saw the room already occupied. His face was streaked with tears, snot, and something else that Howl didn’t want to identify. Severus swerved around to leave, but Howl commanded the Room to remove the door.

“What the—” Severus turned back, “Look I’m sorry for interrupting your… rendezvous, but the door seems to have disappeared.” It was pitiful how stiff and composed he tried to sound when he looked anything but.

“Severus, sit down. Sophie and I were just talking. You can relax. Maybe clean yourself up a bit.” Severus fumbled with his wand as he _Scourgify_ -ed himself. He scrubbed his face with a crumpled handkerchief for good measure.

“Now introduction. Severus, this is Sophie Hatter. Sophie, this is Severus Snape. Don’t worry, he’s harmless if a bit grouchy.”

“Hello,” Sophie offered, “If you two need to talk, just throw up a privacy charm. I don’t mind.” Not waiting for a reply, she quickly scooted over to a table in the corner of the room. 

Howl let out a short chuckle when she pulled an identifiable piece of cloth out of her pockets and started to stitch. Who went around carrying that kind of thing?

Severus tapped his foot nervously and Howl dragged his eyes from Sophie back towards his unexpected visitor. He gestured for the other boy to take a seat. The younger boy sat down hesitantly.

Howl cast a _Muffliato_ over them, enunciating it clearly to put Severus at ease. “What happened? Was it the bloody Marauders again?”

“No. Not really,” Severus looked down at the floor.

“Well, if they were involved... the only thing that would make it worse is Lily being there as well. What? Did they make fun of her too?”

“ _No!_ I just... I said something I shouldn't have.”

“Like?”

 _“I called her a mudblood!”_ Severus heaved as if he was going to be sick.

Howl rubbed the bridge of his nose. It wasn't that surprising. The word floated around the Slytherin dorms for years. He was bound to slip up one day. “Just apologize. Grovel if you must. It's just a word.”

“But she—you should have seen her face. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. _She left._ Didn’t say a word.”

“You were being taunted, weren't you? Extenuating circumstances. You were already riled up. Surely she’ll understand?”

“How can you be so blasé about this? Knowing you're also a...”

“A muggle-born? A mudblood? I always suspected I was. Sophie's the one who helped confirm it. We were childhood friends apparently. Not much different from you and Lily. There were some misunderstandings along the way, but we’re friends again. Maybe more if I can make it past today.”

Severus glanced at Sophie and then back at him. A small ray of hope in his eyes.

“Here, let's get you cleaned up. Then you go find her and apologize properly.”

Howl flicked his wand and straightened the boy out. Any remaining gunk and grease was lifted from his hair (or the best Howl could manage anyway). The unidentified stench that clung to him was replaced with a lemon scent. It might not fit Severus, but Merlin it was the only thing Howl could think of that could overpower whatever it was that clung to him. Another flick and Severus's robes fitted itself better against his lanky frame, alleviating some of the shoddiness in his appearance. Howl tsk-ed when he had to have the hems and sleeves fold inward to cover the fraying, blotched ends. He would have to put in a bigger bonus in his next commission payment. Severus’s shoes got magically buffed until they shone.

Giving him another once over, Howl frowned a bit. Severus was still missing something important.

Sophie made a small ahem sound beside them. Severus looked freaked out to see her so close even though he knew she wouldn't have heard anything even if she had been right there the entire time.

Howl looked at Severus and the other boy nodded reluctantly. Howl dropped the charm.

“Does this have anything to do with a girl?” Sophie asked frankly.

Severus paled, probably thinking just how obvious he must have been for her to reach that conclusion.

Howl cheerfully sold him out, “Why yes, it does dear Sophie. This poor sod had to make up with his best friend and potential lady love. Any suggestions?”

Sophie looked analytically at Severus from top to bottom. “Good work on the robes. Very tidy work.” Howl preened from the praise.

She took out her wand and conjured a bouquet of flowers. “Here, a gift always helps. There's purple hyacinths for remorse, fern for sincerity, and lastly bluebells for humility. In case you need a talking point to start off with. She should appreciate the thought at the very least.”

Severus took the offered bundle with a mumbled thanks.

Howl clapped him on the back, “Well off you go. You have an apology to get to and I have a date to resume.”

Severus half scowled at the heavy thump but he rewarded Howl with a small grateful smile before heading towards the newly recovered door. “Er—have a good day. It was nice meeting you Miss Hatter.”

Sophie bid him good luck. Howl just waved him off.

When the door closed, Sophie immediately teased him, “So you really do have a heart after all.”

“Just a small teeny one.” Just big enough to hold the Sulimans, the honorary Suliman family, and Sophie. And maybe Severus. And hopefully, Megan once they reconnected.

As if she read his thoughts, Sophie shot back, “I'd say it's a lot bigger on the inside then.”

* * *

They only linger in the room for a little while longer before venturing out with plans to do a bit of flying. Sophie made him set the warming charm over themselves before they even left the building.

They spent an hour or two in the air, just the two of them and on Howl's broomstick this time. Sophie nearly killed him for some of the dives he made in jest. She threatened to take her own broom next time before Howl stopped. He enjoyed having Sophie's arms around his middle, her cheek against his back.

They landed in the Owlery again. Howl wanted to make up for her initial impression of him with a bit of frivolity. He did so by attempting to introduce her to the school owls. Sophie giggled with each ridiculous name he cited. She laughed heartily when one of them landed on top of his head. He echoed it when another landed on hers and started to peck lightly at her silver strands. The owls were clearly fed up with their loud intruders.

Sophie took the initiative after that, leading them straight into the kitchens for lunch. The House Elves were quite fond of her as she confessed she used to trade embroidered handkerchiefs for late-night snacks. "Used to?" he immediately teased and Sophie flushed and looked away.

When they were done, Howl snuck them into the Forbidden Forest. Sophie objected loudly of course, but Howl coaxed her into it. The outskirts were safe enough if they were careful and explored in the daylight. The centaurs had learned to tolerate him and Howl had been lucky enough to see a unicorn once or twice when he was still a troublesome First Year. He would have brought Sophie up his favorite tree, but she put her foot down. She wasn't going to ruin her dress trying (and failing) to be a monkey.

He made the mistake of offering to transfigure it and was reprimanded by Sophie's aghast expression. Clearly, he had to be careful when mentioning her clothes in the future.

They left only after Howl showed her a secret clearing of blooming flowers; a rare sight with the frost of winter, but something about the clearing kept it warm enough for the magical plants. Sophie seemed to like that well enough.

The two meandered slowly back into the castle in the late afternoon light. By the time they reached it, the sun was about to set and Sophie led them back to the seventh floor. Thinking she was leading them back to the Come-And-Go Room, Howl was surprised to find himself in a corridor he’d never seen before.

They climbed up a single, ordinary flight of stairs to enter another hallway. At its end was an equally ordinary-looking closet and to its left was a long curtain.

As she tugged him towards the closet, Howl wondered if he had severely underestimated Sophie Hatter after all. Not that he’d mind stealing a few kisses in a broom closet. It just wasn’t how he imagined their first date would end.

Howl briefly contemplated stopping her; he wanted their first to be romantic at least. Broom closets could be held off for later.

Instead of absconding them into the closet, Sophie pulled the curtain aside and revealed a lovely bay window instead. Howl wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

Sophie beamed at him and gestured for him to sit first. Howl folded himself into the cozy space. “Welcome to my secret spot,” she introduced with a smile.

Howl tilted his head and was astounded by what he saw. “ _My word._ This place is emulating magic from every nook and cranny. Some of these wards are centuries old.” He traced the aged wood in fascination before mumbling, "Though I can see your handiwork as well. You really didn't want to be found did you..." He picked up one of the pillows to inspect closer.

He did this as Sophie shifted about, chucking pillows onto the floor and fluffing up the ones she left behind in an attempt to clear up more space. Howl finally realized her frustration was due to his own larger frame getting in the way of her sitting comfortably. Abandoning his inspection of her spellwork, Howl reached out and turned Sophie around to hug her close, his legs bent to make room for her so she could fit into the seat properly.

Sophie smiled gratefully up at him and Howl barely refrained from dipping down for a kiss. She pointed at the sky, “This is my favorite view in the whole castle.”

“Did you make the pillows? The charms you sewed into the seams are flawless.”

She placed a hand on his cheek and turned it to the window, “Yes I did. Now, _look_. Or you might miss it.”

He glanced outside the glass and saw the sun was well on its way to setting, casting the sky in blues, pinks, and yellows. The frozen lake mirrored it darkly. It really was a lovely view.

Sophie laid her head back against Howl's chest. “Isn't it beautiful?”

Howl looked away in favor of peering at Sophie instead. “Absolutely.”

They stayed like that until the sun winked out of sight and the sky turned starry. Only then did Howl speak up, “I see where you did your peeping Miss Tom.”

Sophie nearly smacked him in the chin when she jerked her head up, “What?”

Howl grinned at her, “The Owlery’s in plain view from here.” He gestured towards it with a flourish of his hand.

Sophie glowered at the reminder, “I wasn’t peeping. It’s not my fault you took up residence in my view. I’ve been coming to this nook long before you started haunting the Owlery.”

“I must have been the highlight once I did though.”

“More like the eyesore.”

“Aw, don’t be like that Sophie. It's just you and me right now. Be honest.”

Sophie sniffed, “You were only as good as the owls. And never when you had company. Then you weren't just an eyesore, you were an aberration. Besides, if you want a second date, you should probably stop mentioning your previous ones you twat.”

Howl laughed joyfully. They spoke for a while longer, but curfew was coming up and Sophie didn't want to get into trouble right before break started.

So he escorted her back to the Hufflepuff dorms where he dared to press a soft, sweet kiss against her cheek before reluctantly parting ways. "Goodnight Sophie, and happy holidays."

"Happy holidays Howl. Get home safe."

* * *

“Lily please, I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean it right? It just came out—my head was spinning—”

“Just stop it Sev. I don’t care anymore.”

“You can’t mean that…”

“Yes, I can. I ca—won't keep looking the other way. How can I trust you won’t cross the line again? Or worse?”

“I swear I won’t. I wouldn’t have said anything at all if it wasn’t for Potter and Black—wait, Lily! Stop! Y-you need me! You have no idea how much trouble you’ll be in if it weren’t for my—”

“Bullshit! You can say you’re doing this for me all you want. But the fact is you’re doing it for yourself. You’re a coward Sev. You can’t even stand up to Potter and Black, how could you possibly try to convince me that you’ll stand up to Avery and Mulciber? To Black and Lestrange? To _You-Know-Who_?”

“It’s not that easy! But I’m trying—” 

“Just stay away from me. It’d be better for the both of us. _Goodbye_ Severus.”


	10. In which Sophie and Howl keep their relationship low-key

When school resumed with the new year, it seemed most students had either forgotten or adjusted to the fact that Howl Pendragon was a muggle-born. His peers were far more interested in catching up with their own friends and complaining about the upcoming exam season. Even the Slytherins treated it as old news.

As such, Howl was able to keep his good mood upon returning back to Hogwarts. He had finally reconnected with Megan over the break. His older sister was newly married to some accountant named Gareth and just as naggy as Sophie described. It was a relief. He was glad to find their parents' death hadn't done too much damage—though the hug she gave him was rather bone-crushing. He was sad to hear Aunt Estella had passed away last summer and promised to pay his respects the first chance he got.

Once that was out of the way, Howl did his best to break the whole, I'm a wizard thing to her and her new husband. Gareth had been completely disbelieving and had fainted when Howl proved it. Megan, on the other hand, had taken his magical identity with recoil and disapproval but not much surprise. As strange as it was, Sophie had been right on the ball when she mentioned Lily Evans and her muggle sister. It turned out Petunia was still Megan's best friend and had confided with Megan about her ‘freak’ of a sister going to some special institution called Hogwarts.

While it did hurt to see Megan withdraw from him at the revelation, Howl consoled himself. Megan would surely come around with time; she lived close enough that he could apparate. He planned on visiting more after graduation and showing her how wonderful magic was. Or could be. He hadn't told her the truth behind her parents' deaths and with her reaction, he probably wouldn't be able to any time soon—lest he wanted to chance having her door slammed in his face.

Still, it was one more loose end tied away. Now Howl could focus on other things. Like convincing Sophie Hatter to go on a second date.

Zoned out as he was, Howl completely failed to notice the pair of deadened eyes that bore at him in a silent plea for help.

* * *

Sophie came back to Hogwarts feeling rather depressed. 

She had just attended the funeral for an old family friend two days ago. Poor Mister Percival had been the victim of a Death Eater attack in Kingsbury, just a single town over.

From what she could remember, Mister Percival had been a soft-spoken man who loved his old English hound. He had been a regular at her father's hat shop and had taken the time to chat with her younger self—Sophie was often stitching away in the corner of the shop after school let out and Howl was at his kiddie rugby games. She had no idea he was a wizard until Fanny pulled her aside and asked her whether she wanted to go—the letter had been addressed to her father and delivered by owl post.

She went to pay her respects in his place and asked Fanny not to mention it to Lettie or Martha. They didn't need to have their holidays ruined as well.

Being there, amongst so few grieving friends and family felt like a kick in the gut. Especially when no one would look at each other and they fled the service as soon as it was over.

She went through her day with a nameless dread weighing down on her. It became too much to keep bottled up when she saw that worm Gaston Mulciber trying to impress Lily Angorian. The moment classes were over, she stole away to her secret nook to bury her head in the sand for a little while longer.

That’s where Howl found her, curled up and looking far too desolate for someone who just came back from holiday.

* * *

“Sophie! I’ve been looking everywhere for you today. You missed dinner.”

“Oh, hi Howl. Sorry, I wasn't feeling hungry...” 

“Hey, what’s wrong cariad?” 

She met Howl's concerned gaze and struggled to fix her attitude, “Isn’t it a bit early to be using nicknames?”

“It’s never too early. But I will refrain if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“What’s it even mean?”

“Cariad? It’s Welsh for love."

“Definitely too early for that.”

"Hmm, perhaps love isn't the best translation. More like darling or sweetheart. That's beside the point. What’s wrong Sophie? What’s got you so glum?”

“It’s nothing,” Howl stared at her. Sophie fidgeted. “It’s silly… I went to a funeral a few days ago. Another Death Eater attack, but it was so close to home. Just the town right over.”

Howl took a moment before responding, “I'm sorry. Were you close to them?”

“No. He was an old family friend and the invitation was addressed to my father. I went in his place.”

“I'm still sorry for your loss.”

Sophie hugged her knees and Howl squeezed into the seat next to her so he could draw her into a one-armed hug. After a moment, Sophie whispered, “I'm scared. Of leaving Hogwarts. I know there are already Death Eaters here but it still feels like the safest place I can be. I think Fanny's really expecting me to take over her shop in London. Only the thought of being so out in the open in those crowds terrifies me.” It came out in a rush and Sophie felt ashamed even though she knew she shouldn’t be.

“The last thing I expected Sophie Hatter to do after graduation is to become a mere Muggle shopkeeper. Weren't you looking to apprentice? I wasn't kidding when I offered—in fact, I already had someone in mind. She'll love to take you on if you're willing."

"Already?—Oh but I don't know. Fanny might—"

"I’ll talk to Fanny myself and convince her to move to Wales with you. I’m sure there’s room for one more boutique in Cardiff.”

Sophie gave him a wry smile. “I’d pay to see that conversation.”

“Come to Wales Sophie. I’ll show you there are places even You-Know-Who can’t reach.”

"You don't have to go that far. I know I'm being overly anxious. OK, enough of this doom and gloom, what did you do over break?”

“I met Megan.”

Sophie righted herself with a gasp, “Oh that’s wonderful Howl. How is she?”

“Newly married. To an accountant named Gareth Perry. Pompous man and the last person I’d want for a brother-in-law. But oh well, she seems happy.”

“Maybe he’ll grow on you in time. Where are they living? Are you able to visit?”

“In Wales actually. She’s only about an hour’s ride or a quick apparition away.”

“That’s a relief.”

“It is. Though she wasn’t happy to find out I was a wizard. Gareth fainted. Funny enough though, you know that remark you made about Lily Evans?”

“Pardon?” Sophie blinked. What did she say...

“About her sister Petunia. Well turns out that it _is_ the same Petunia.”

“What a small world.”

“Quite so,” he smiled, “Enough about them. Don’t you notice anything different about me?” He looked expectantly at her.

Sophie tilted her head to look at him. Giving him a once-over, she was left confused. He hadn’t changed his hair back—which made Sophie happy as the black looked better and attracted less attention—. He looked as put together as he usually did while donning a white, clean shirt tucked underneath a splendid silver-blue cloak. She was quite pleased with the latter. It was likely one of her best work so far. A quick glance downward confirmed his pants and boots were as pressed and shiny as always. Giving up, she asked, “What am I supposed to be noticing?”

Howl sighed exasperatedly, “I’m wearing your lovely gift Sophie!”

“Well, I would hope so. I did give it to you in hopes you’d wear it after all.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Shouldn’t you be telling me how dashing I look in it? How you have the best eye for these sort of things?”

“What’s the point? You already know that.”

“Ah, Miss Hatter strikes again. I don’t know why I expected any differently.”

Sophie quirked an eyebrow, “Speaking of gifts. Care to explain yours? I think they’re spoons, but they seem like the rather unconventional sort.”

“Yes Sophie, they’re spoons. And I’ll have you know they’re the most conventional gift to give for someone in my position.”

“Explain then.” She fished the two wooden spoons out from her pockets. They were entirely decorative, the ‘spoon’ part was eclipsed by the intricate, interlocking weave that made up the handle. One was woven into heart-like motifs and topped by a flower. The other had something that resembled a bird in flight and a castle at the top.

They were lovely in that handcrafted sort of way. But Sophie had no idea what to do with them. Certainly not use them to eat with.

“They’re traditional courting gifts. Welsh love spoons. I carved them myself. They show my affection and intentions. Ben actually caught me making them. Kept nagging at me to tell me who I was giving it to. Roped my mother into it, that tosser.”

Sophie blushed at how matter of fact he was about the whole thing. She held the spoons with a little more care, “Oh. Thank you then. They’re beautiful.” He just smiled teasingly at her and Sophie tucked them back into her skirt, feeling much happier and lighter than she ought to.

“It’s time for bed Miss Hatter. Would you like an escort back to the Hufflepuff dorms milady?”

“I’d be delighted for the company, good sir.”

Howl led her down to the basement, making a quick stop in the kitchens to get her a bite to eat since she missed dinner. Once they were finally in front of the entrance, Sophie tapped the barrel as required and the Hufflepuff entryway opened. She turned around and dared to press a chaste kiss against his cheek (OK, really his jaw since he was too tall to properly reach his cheek without giving her intentions away) before escaping quickly into the tunnel.

In the days that followed, Sophie shook off the melancholy. Quickly at that. Isolated as Hogwarts was, the troubles of the outside world faded and more pressing concerns like exams, homework, and Quidditch took the forefront once more. She found herself spending a lot of time with Howl, sneaking off to meet him at the Come-And-Go Room after class. They were content to keep their budding relationship to themselves. 

Lettie wasn’t happy about being left in the dark but Sophie wasn’t ready to share much more than a vague, 'We're just spending time to get to know each other again'. Not that it did much. Lettie had already reached her conclusions. Nevertheless, Sophie took a great number of detours to avoid leading Lettie to the Room's entrance.

Howl did the same—though his reasoning was more about ensuring none of his fellow Slytherins found out about the Room than nosy family members.

At least Martha seemed preoccupied. She was out and about as often as Sophie was.

* * *

It was a lovely February afternoon and Sophie was being subjected to an impromptu Arithmancy tutoring session that had her nearly dozing off. She didn’t have the heart to tell Howl his tutoring abilities were on par with Justin’s. She suspected he already knew it but persisted anyway.

Sophie's mind wandered off as Howl started to get really animated about the use of three in transfiguration. He went off talking about animagus and how it was possible to shorten the time required for the mandrake step if they coated the leaf on both sides with their saliva every thirty minutes for three days instead of keeping it arbitrarily on their mouth for thirty days—but of course, they'd have to stay awake to do so for the entire three days and they would have to subject themselves to a fast as any kind of food would disrupt the process. He went on a tangent to ramble on about the pros and cons as well as possible side-effects.

Sophie yawned behind her hand and nestled her head in her arms. No one would believe her if she told them Howl was just a secret geek underneath it all.

It was nice seeing the real Howl though. Rambling, dysfunctional habits, and all. The worries of exams, graduation, and life after Hogwarts drifted far away when she was with him. While it may all just be the side effect of being in a romantic relationship for the first time, Sophie wasn't complaining.

She watched Howl finally come back to earth and note her lack of participation. Not that it stopped him from calling her out on it, “Well Sophie? Did you get all of that? I'm sure Professor Fairfox will be blown away if you mention even a sentence from my genius theory!”

“Sorry, everything went in one ear and out the other.”

Howl sighed dramatically, “You are a true lost cause for Arithmancy.”

“Yes, I believe we've established that.”

“Well then, what's on the timetable for the rest of today then?”

“Hmm... Nothing much. You have that makeup exam with Flitwick in a few hours. I'm planning on finishing my Charms homework when you go and probably grab some dinner in the Hall.”

Howl flopped down on the couch. Sophie got up, tidied up the papers at the table, and went to join him. She lifted Howl's head slightly so she could slip into the seat before setting it down on her lap. Her hands began combing through his dark tresses. Her beau's eyes closed in bliss and she was tempted to draw all over his stupidly handsome face.

“So, have you spoken to Severus Snape recently?” Sophie had been wondering whatever happened to the poor Fifth Year.

“Hmm... Not sure. I haven't seen him since before break.”

“You make an awful friend Howl,” she reprimanded lightly.

“Excuse you. We're not friends. So I can hardly be described as awful.”

“What are you then? His mentor? His life coach?”

“I'm his... oh bother. Must I put a label on it? We help each other out when the need arises. That's all.”

Sophie humphed lightly. “A friend by any other name is still a friend. You should see if he's alright.”

Howl fidgeted slightly, his fingers tapping against each other on his stomach. “Well, what if he doesn't want to see me. He's not exactly running with the same crowd as I am.”

“He already knew you were a muggle-born when he came to you about Evans. Maybe he just needs a new crowd to hang about.”

“It's not that easy Sophie. I'm lucky Ben loves me as it is. Between me staying in the Ravenclaw dorms and helping Michael with—er his exams, he's already got his hands full. I can't impose another stray on him.”

“I wasn't thinking about _Ben_. Oh, if only there was another person that could help a lonely Slytherin out. One that has copious amounts of time to nap in the afternoons and while his evenings away on obscure magical experiments.”

“I'm a very busy person I'll have you know.”

“Of course you are. But I'm just saying you could spare an hour or so just to check up on Snape.”

Howl pouted, “But that means I get to spend less time with you.”

“Oh please, we've been practically glued to the hip for the last month or so. We could do with some time with our other friends. I haven't spoken to Justin outside of Quidditch practice and barely see Martha other than at breakfast now. The only reason why I've spoken with Lettie recently is because she keeps pestering for a double date.” 

“That sounds like a great idea. How’s this weekend sound?”

“Impossible. I have a Transfiguration project due Monday and a Potions exam on Tuesday.”

“Now Sophie... “

Sophie calmly batted away Howl's attempts to draw her into a hug (he was prone to muffling her against his chest whenever Sophie tried to be the voice of reason).

She continued, “Shouldn't you be spending some more quality time with Ben and Michael too? And Snape? Who you saw weeping because he thought he lost an important friend the last time you spoke?”

“But I'll see them plenty after graduation! And Severus won't care. He's probably with Lily right now making doe eyes at her.” Howl whined. “It's you I want to spend time with.”

Sophie flicked his forehead and Howl yelped. She pushed his head off her lap. “Come on lazy bones. Go see how your friend is doing. I'll go see if I can catch up with—”

“Martha. Go catch up with Martha. I'll only go if you promise not to talk to Ingary.”

“Seriously Howl? You're not jealous of Justin are you?”

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a prissy boy like that? He can't play Quidditch for his life and he's—he's a daddy's boy. I'm just saving you the effort of knowing such a wastrel.”

“Howl. He's just a friend. My oldest and best friend. He's really nice and an upstanding Hufflepuff. You should give him a chance.”

“He's none of those things except a Hufflepuff: first, _I'm_ your oldest and best friend. Known each other since childhood? Second, he's not nice. He's conniving. Trying to use his position as a best friend to hit on you. And your sister if Ben has anything to say about it. And thirdly...and thirdly I'll give him a chance only _after_ you tell him I'm your boyfriend.”

_“Howl!”_

“I made my conditions clear. Now, what is it going to be Miss Hatter?” He caught her hands in his so she couldn't escape.

“Ugh fine. I'll go catch up with Martha if you go catch up with Severus. Deal?”

“Deal.”


	11. In which Howl loses a friend (and gains something else)

Howl headed to the Potions classroom at a brisk pace. He hoped Severus was there—he didn’t really want to enter the Slytherin dormitory if he could help it. Knocking on the door of the lab at the back, he waited for about three seconds before unlocking and pushing the door open without invitation. As expected it revealed a preoccupied Severus hunched over one of the benches, cauldrons bubbling away around him. 

Leaning on the doorframe, Howl took a moment to assess the hunched over figure: Severus certainly looked worse for wear. His hair was slicked back with what was decidedly not pomade. His eyes were sunken inward, making him look more like a zombie than a human being. Though he couldn’t confirm outright, Howl suspected the boy had lost weight again.

Clearly, Severus had not been successful with reconciling with Lily. “Severus? How long have you been at this?”

Severus didn't respond, but Howl waited patiently this time. Several moments later, Severus finished his stirring and finally acknowledged his presence, “Pendragon, what do I owe the displeasure of your company?”

 _Oof_ , last name and sarcasm. Someone was definitely in a bad mood. “Well, Sophie was asking actually. She wanted to know if you patched things up with Lily.”

“It’s none of your damn business. Leave. Go back to your latest paramour.”

“Now Severus, Sophie isn’t temporary. As unlikely as it may sound, I’m committed.”

“Like I give a damn. Are you just here to boast about being a responsible human being for once?”

“That’s a bit harsh, don't you think? I'm plenty responsible even before Sophie came along!" Howl winced when Severus started to chop some unidentifiable potion ingredient and ignored him. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ He pressed on, "OK, clearly the apology wasn’t enough. Did you try again? Maybe she didn’t like the flowers. Try chocolate. Or a poem. Persistence usually pays off with girls.”

“So you’re saying I should emulate James sodding Potter,” Severus sneered as he swept his work into a bowl.

“Not at all. He doesn’t understand the idea of moderation, but you do.”

“Just shut up and go away.” Severus focused back on his cauldron, adding the chopping up bits in slowly as he stirred more.

Daring to step closer, Howl started to fiddle with Severus’s farthest placed ingredients. “Say what’s this odd thing. It smells absolutely ghastly. And is that flobberworm? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it cut that way. And what are you making so late in the day? Another extra-credit project for Slughorn? Don't you think you're trying too h—”

Before he could say more, Severus had his wand out and jabbed it under Howl’s chin. Howl finally shut up.

“I told you to get the fuck out Pendragon. I don't need a _mudblood_ getting their filthy paws all over my things.”

He stared calmly back at Severus. “I'm not Lily, you know. It's just an overused slur and I know you don't mean it.”

Severus bared his teeth but his wand disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. “For Salazar's sake Howl, _just go_. There's nothing you can do for me. Lily hates me. And rightly so. Even if it weren't for that fight, I've... I've fallen too far.” His scowl had faded to the weariest expression Howl had ever seen Severus don.

Howl placed a hand on Severus's slumped shoulder. “Falling just means you have the annoying task of getting back up. Luckily for you, an extra hand to pull you up is right here.”

“No Howl. It's too late.” Severus looked Howl in the eye as he whispered, “They got me over the break.”

Howl jerked away, eyes wide. “No. Please don't tell me—“

Severus just pulled his sleeve back, revealing the ugly, grotesque skull that marked the Dark Lord's pledged.

“ _Goddammit,_ Severus. You had one job.”

“I've had too many jobs to count you bastard! I was weak. I tried to beg for Lily's forgiveness on the train ride but she—she just didn't care. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were there whispering their propaganda and I... I caved.”

“Go to Dumbledore then. Get his protection. Join his merry band of misfits.”

“I don't think even Dumbledore can save me from my foolishness now. The Dark Lord said he has high expectations for me. I think he means to have me spy on the Headmaster while I'm working on my apprenticeship with Slughorn.”

"Congratulations," Howl stated flatly, "I see Slughorn finally got his head out of his arse and offered it to you properly." He started to pace and ruminate in frustration. But for all of his expertise with escaping unfortunate situations, Howl was completely slumped.

“I'm sorry Howl. I didn't... It's best if you stayed away. Mulciber knows we're familiar with one another. I'm afraid they'll try to make me attack you in some stupid initiation ritual.”

“Should you even be telling me all of this then? Doesn't You-Know-Who comb through your mind at random?”

“I've been working on my _Occlumency_ for years. I was able to get past even the Dark Lord's probing.” Just a touch of pride made it into Severus's tone.

Howl just gaped at him in disbelief. “Then why not go to Dumbledore then? Play the double-agent. At least then you'll have a higher chance of making it through this bloody war!”

“I'm not brave enough for that. Keeping secrets is one thing, but acting on them? Defying him outright? Impossible. Just look at me Howl! I'm grasping for straws at this point.”

“You could have taken me up on my offer months ago.”

“I should have,” Severus agreed, his eyes cast down, “But it's too late now. It's best if we part ways here. Before I end up doing something else I'll regret.” He started to stir his bloody potion again and Howl barely resisted the urge to up-end the entire thing in Severus's face.

Howl tried again, “Too late for my offer, sure. But don't give up Severus. _Think_ —is this really the path you want to walk? For however short it will be?”

Severus didn't respond. His jaw was clenched, his eyes evasive, but his hand remained steady as it circled clockwise over his brew.

Howl waited for a long time before giving up. He left without a word.

* * *

When Sophie returned to the Room, she did so in a bad mood. She couldn't find Martha anywhere. Not in the Great Hall, the library, the dorms, the kitchens, or with any of her friends or Lettie. Evidently, no one had seen her since classes ended. To say she was tired from having trekked through most of the Castle was an understatement. _Where on earth did you go, Martha?_

But all of her frustration died a swift death when she saw Howl standing far too close to the crackling fireplace with a defeated expression on his face.

Sophie instantly regretted nagging him into checking on Severus Snape. Apparently, things had not gone well. Her nosy busybody antics had struck again. _Rats._

She approached him slowly, placing a concerned hand on his forearm to turn him towards her but he didn't budge, “Howl...? What happened?” 

He did glance back at her though. Enough for her to glimpse dull, lifeless green eyes as he mumbled, “Severus and Lily didn't reconcile. And Severus took the Mark.”

Sophie gasped audibly. She vaguely knew Severus hung out with known Death Eaters—a hazard of being Slytherin, she assumed—but it hadn't occurred to her that he would actually join their ranks. He was a half-blood, wasn't he? And he seemed like the good sort for the brief time they had met. Plus Lily was a muggle-born… “I'm so sorry Howl. I shouldn't have pushed.”

“No, it's better this way. Better to find out now than when he's forced to raise a wand against me.”

Sophie hugged him from behind, “That's _awful_. Surely he wouldn’t…?”

"I don't know anymore."

They stood like that for a long while. Sophie didn't try to break the silence. Instead, she squeezed her arms tight to remind him he wasn’t alone. Howl had done much the same for her all those years ago; Words had always seemed paltry in comparison to the visceral comfort of touch. The ultimate knowledge that someone was still _there_.

Howl shifted slightly, “So how was it with Martha?”

“...I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere I could think of.”

Howl tugged her arms away so he could turn and bring her in front of him into a proper hug. His arms locked around her waist, his chin resting on the top of her head. “Well, I guess we've both had bad luck this evening. Should have never left the Room.”

"I'm sorry you had to go through that... I should have kept my nose out of it. You have my permission to tell me to do just that next time OK?"

"Whatever. I shouldn't have expected much from him anyway. He was always asking me to leave him alone. Well, _hmph_ , he can be alone all he wants now."

Instead of agreeing with him, Sophie chose to rest her cheek against his chest, her nose brushing against the pendant he had taken to wearing.

He looked down at her and then at the pendant. His hand left the curve of her waist and drew a rune midair above the teardrop accessory before making a fist. When his hand opened back up, it held a familiar red stone. “Maybe this can help you with Martha. It certainly hasn't been much help for me.”

Sophie opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself. She didn't want to bring the conversation back to Severus Snape and reached out to take the offered stone.

Only for her fingers to slip over the smooth surface just as he fully let go. The stone dropped. Sophie scrambled to grab it, but so did Howl. Their hands smacked into each other, brushing the stone and sending it straight into the fire.

“Oh no!” Sophie cried out. She tried again to dive for it, but Howl quickly clasped both of her hands in his and pulled her back, weaving his fingers between hers and tightening his hold.

“Don't be daft Sophie. Let's put out the fire first. It's a rock, it won't melt.”

She scowled at him and pulled her right hand from his to fish out her wand. A quick _Aguamenti_ and the fire fizzled out.

An unhappy croak was heard.

Sophie and Howl looked at each other in confusion. They both looked down at the fireplace and found their stone cracked. A bright speck of light peeked out of it. A soft hacking sound came out again and the stone split further until a tiny blue-green flame blob was revealed. Both wizard and witch were speechless.

A puff of smoke drifted up. “Sophie,” a voice called out.

Sophie would have jumped a foot into the air if Howl hadn't been holding onto her.

“ _Sophie_ ,” it pleaded again. Tiny licks of flame seemed to reach out for her from the strange fire source.

Pulling away from Howl, Sophie crouched down and held out her hand before he could object. The little flame drifted onto it. Sort of. None of the fire touched her and it was nothing more than a bit of warmth centered on her palm. She got up slowly and brought it to eye-level. Tiny orange and purple sparks seemed to look back at her, winking out of existence whenever the critter blinked.

“Hello there,” she greeted cautiously.

“Hello,” the flame echoed. Sophie coughed when she inhaled the accompanying puff of smoke, her hand swaying as she automatically attempted to cover her mouth.

Without preamble, Howl scooped the strange flame from her hold, “Calcifer...?” he ventured.

“Howl,” the flame said almost begrudgingly.

“He knows our names,” Sophie said in hushed awe. “He can talk. What is he?”

“I have no idea,” Howl admitted, “But he seems to respond to Calcifer.”

The flame floated out of his hand and just hung mid-air. Calcifer looked at them expectantly.

Sophie fretted, “What are we supposed to do with him? Just let him float around? He's so small!”

“Maybe keep him in a glass jar?”

“Don't fires need oxygen to keep going? You'll suffocate him!”

“We could poke holes.”

“Doesn't sound very safe. Does he need any other kind of fuel? Will he go out without kindling? What is he?”

Howl looked at Calcifer and then back to Sophie. “I have no idea. Are you saying I should experiment?”

“No! Maybe we can ask. He spoke before right?”

Howl grumbled, “Why bother asking me then...”

Sophie ignored him and reached out to retrieve the flame. Calcifer drifted closer accordingly. “Hi there... Calcifer was it? Do you need anything to er-keep burning? What are you? Do you know why or how long you were trapped in that stone?”

“Hi Sophie,” Calcifer parroted. He appeared to ponder for a while before finally answering, “I'd like a log please.”

Howl pulled out his wand and cleaned the fireplace. The Room had provided extra logs on the side and Howl stacked two new ones into the hearth. Sophie lowered Calcifer onto them. Soon a merry blue-green fire was blazing brightly in the fireplace.

“ _Ooo_ , that's the stuff,” the fire sighed. “It’s so much easier to think like this. Thanks for finally letting me out you two.”

Both Howl and Sophie sat down cross-legged on the rug before the talking flame.

“So who and what are you?” Howl asked.

“Eh, I don't mind if you keep calling me Calcifer. I never had a name before. As for what I am, I _was_ a star. Now I'm not sure."

"A star... how did you end up in a stone then?"

"I was dying. Falling. Same difference. But I guess you must have wished on me or somethin'. Cause I got trapped in a rock until your wish came true. You're lucky you found me. Most don't and lose their wish.”

“Wish? What wish?” Sophie asked curiously.

“I'm not sure. The wish stuff happened while I was falling so things are pretty fuzzy.” Calcifer seemingly shrugged, his bright green flames flexing unnaturally. “Must have taken a while to fulfill though. I think I was in your pocket for a while. I remember you both used to be a lot smaller. Or your hands were anyway.”

“It has been almost a decade. Though, that might not be all that long if you've lived as a _star_ …” Sophie had trouble believing the things coming out of her mouth but pressed on anyway, “Now that you're free, are you going back up to the sky?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I haven't ever met a fallen star that survived the fall. I don't know if I can go back.”

Sophie felt bad even though she knew logically that it wasn't her fault he fell from the sky, “Well you can stay here with us until you figure it out.”

The fire colored pink for a moment. “OK, Sophie. Only if you give me new logs every now and then.”

Howl cleared his throat, “I'm still here you know. And _I_ was the one providing the logs.”

Calcifer looked at Howl and crossed his little fiery arms, “Yea, well, you were also the one that nearly chipped me before I recovered. And subjected me to hours and hours of endless yapping. I much prefer Sophie's kisses.”

Sophie took one look at Howl's face and knew his green-eyed monster was going to rear its ugly head again. She jumped in before he got worked up, “They were good luck kisses to a rock Howl. And he's a fallen star for Merlin's sake. Don't you dare go getting jealous of him too!”

Howl huffed and spun around to sulk.

She turned to Calcifer, “Will you be OK staying in here for a while? Most people don't know about this room, but better safe than sorry. Talking fires, much less fallen stars, are still unheard of even in the Wizarding World.”

“I'll be OK here. I can pretend to be a real fire, see?” He turned red and orange and Sophie would have never known he was alive if she didn't know to look for his small purple pupils.

“That's a relief. Howl and I have to leave because it'll be curfew soon. Er, we’re in a school you see and there are rules for how late we can be out and about. We'll see you again tomorrow though. Promise.” She also lugged a few more pieces of wood closer to the fire. “Try not to burn the place down when you need more logs please.”

“OK, Sophie. Good night!” Tiny fiery hands greedily grabbed another log to hug and burn.

Sophie tugged an unhappy Howl out the door.

* * *

“Howl look at me.”

He did so reluctantly. Sophie pulled them behind one of the statues and into the obscured alcove. Then she reached up and tugged him down by the tie. When he was within reach, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “Happy now?”

“No,” he mumbled, “Calcifer said kisses.”

Sophie rolled her eyes and kissed his other cheek for good measure.

“Now Sophie, don't you think I deserve better than that?” His eyes twinkled with mischief even as his mouth dipped into a pout.

 _What a man-child._ Sophie rolled her eyes before pulling him down further so she could press her lips against his.

Howl finally smiled, his eyes curving into half-moons to match the curve of his lips. “Much better.”

He attempted to initiate one on his own but Sophie pushed him back. “Nuh-uh. One, we’re in the open, and two, you have to go apologize to Professor Flitwick for missing his make-up exam. Not to mention I have to head down seven flights of stairs to get back to the Hufflepuff dorms before curfew starts.”

“Alright, alright. It's just an exam. I'm sure he'll be happy enough to read my thesis on the Patronus charm instead.”

Sophie shoved at him ineffectually and Howl took the opportunity to sneak another goodnight kiss before dashing off. “See you tomorrow Sophie!”

At least he wasn’t sad anymore. Sophie took the win.

Back in her dorm room, she fell asleep wondering what the wish could have been. Surely it must have been something important, to have captured a falling star's attention.

When she dreamed, she was six again. And wishing on a star in hopes she could one day be there for Howl the same way he had always been for her.

And no, it hadn't been because of anything momentous. The day before, her other childhood friend—Penelope—had told her she didn't want to be friends anymore because Sophie wouldn't let her borrow her favorite hat. It had been the last thing her father made for her before he passed away only a few weeks prior. Sophie had been in tears over it since she and Penelope had grown up together. Howl just hugged her until she finished crying and sobbing about how unfair Penelope was being. _And petty,_ her older self remarked. Still, she could see how utterly uncomfortable the six-year-old boy was about the whole thing. 

But he stayed. And that had meant the world to a little girl who had recently lost two important people in her life.

Sophie smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Howl was lounging on top of his sheets, surrounded by the sounds of his roommates' soft snoring and restless rustling. He let the sounds wash over him. It was strangely comforting to realize these Ravens trusted him enough to sleep so unguardedly in his presence.

He turned over as he mulled over the days' unexpected events. It seemed his future was really heading towards the one Old Sophie spoke of. 

Or at least that's what he prayed it meant. Surely, the Dark Lord would have had to fall in order if his grandson was attending Hogwarts in the future? He couldn't imagine any scenario in which that megalomaniac would leave Hogwarts alone if he was still alive.

And while that boded well for Howl and Sophie, it didn't so much for that idiot Severus. Who was officially a bloody Death Eater. _Goddammit, Severus._

No, he wasn't going to think about it.

Then there was Calcifer—his brows furrowed as he tried to remember what exactly Sophie said about the fallen star. Hmm, nothing that he didn't know already. But at least he knew the strange fire was a friend. He smiled as he recalled the rest of his conversation with Sophie. It felt so long ago and most of it baffling. But now he took heart in it. His family was going to be OK. Expand even. He just needed to figure out what this moving Manor nonsense was about. And when he could pop the question to Sophie. Knowing her—now would be too soon. He hoped she would be amendable by graduation.

Clinging onto the idea of growing old with Sophie, Howl finally fell asleep.


	12. In which Sophie gets a few surprises and one close call

Severus was once again hunched over a cauldron; Only he was sequestered in his room and squeaky clean. He couldn’t afford to screw up this particular brew with any possible contaminants.

The Dark Lord’s first demand from his newly marked Potions protégé was a complex potion used to prep the body for spiritual inhabitance. Severus had started it almost immediately after he was marked as the time required for the ancient recipe was five months. It was an unorthodox choice, but Severus preferred it to the darker, bloodthirsty brews that Bellatrix had demanded prior to his official assignment.

Not that the potion wasn’t equally dark, just less obviously so. In the wrong hands, it was essentially the _Imperius_ curse in potion form as far as he could tell. One that could be permanent under the right circumstances. Severus suppressed a shudder at the thought.

Like with all the other ‘requests’, Severus cleared his mind and pushed the ‘ _why’_ of the matter to the back of his mind.

Done with the current step, Severus stepped back and warded the area. Then he slumped down against his bed, his head hung between his bent knees. For a moment, he allowed himself to think of Lily. The memories were still clear, her smile still as uplifting as always. 

Unbidden, he also thought of Howl. He missed the bastard. Missed the banter. Missed the safety had felt knowing there was someone who _knew_ him, darkness and all but still stuck around. Until he screwed that up too.

It took him an indeterminate amount of time to square away the memories again.

The potion needed stirring.

* * *

“Howl, are you sure this… Mrs. Pentstemmon will be OK with accepting me before I even take my NEWT?”

“Of course. She’s really looking forward to meeting you actually.”

Sophie looked up from her Charms text and narrowed her eyes, “What did you tell her about me?”

“Now Sophie, don’t give me that look. I extolled all your virtues and mentioned none of your vices. I can’t have my mother thinking you were actually the busybody shrew that you are.”

“W—your _mother_? How is she related to Mrs. Penstemmon?”

“Oh didn’t I tell you? Penstemmon is her academic moniker. She didn’t want to be overshadowed by either my uncle's name or my father’s name. It’s quite common in our family, what with all the Masters and Mistresses competing to make something of themselves. I suppose that’s why no one thinks much of us hmm...”

“Howl,” Sophie growled, “You can’t tell me your _mother_ is going to be my teacher and expect me to be OK with it! Isn't this a conflict of interest? What if—”

Howl lightly tweaked her nose, “You’ll be fine Sophie. My mother already loves you. She despaired I would ever be pinned down in my lifetime. She thinks you’re a little miracle worker. I didn’t bother trying to convince her that _I_ was the one who had chase after you.”

Sophie spluttered, “What? When did I ever run away?”

“Oh, I don't know, how about when you thought it was a joke when I asked you out initially? Or when you've managed to excuse your way out of every double date Lettie and I planned since February? Or how we still haven’t shared a meal together in the Great Hall yet? Or how I have yet to meet this mysterious Martha that you insist exists as your third sister? You practically drag me in the opposite direction if you hear another student coming.”

“Just because I don’t want to wave a bloody flag about our relationship doesn’t mean I’m not committed.”

“Doesn’t help reassure me either.” Howl pulled on a kicked-puppy face.

“Well, I’m too busy with my revision. Especially now that I know your mother is involved. We only have a little over a week before NEWTs start.”

“Which only means you are in desperate need of a break. In fact, it’s time for dinner. Let’s go. Prove to me that you’re not a slither-outer Sophie.”

She didn’t rise to the bait. “Go without me. I should get this one last passage done…”

“You said that twenty minutes ago. Calcifer please help me convince our stubborn girl that she can’t sustain herself on just biscuits and cheese.”

Sophie twitched. Howl and Calcifer had finally learned to get along and rather swimmingly at that. The self-proclaimed fire demon (because being a fallen star didn’t sound impressive enough) made an excellent partner-in-crime and was most appreciative of Howl's more explosive experiments.

“No ganging up on me,” Sophie scolded automatically.

“I haven't even said anything yet Sophie,” Calcifer protested.

“But you were going to. I can't believe you actually turned out to be two peas in a pod!”

Calcifer munched on his half-burnt log and sulked. "I liked you better when I was a stone," he mumbled. Sophie glared at him.

“Don't be like that cariad,” Howl pleaded. “It really is dinner time. And you've been staring at your books for hours. Surely you could do with a proper break?”

Sophie looked at him and then back at her text. “For the record, it was perfectly reasonable to doubt you when you asked me out. You were a known scoundrel or did you forget?”

"Yes, dear. And now I'm the hungry, reformed beau to the one and only Sophie Hatter."

She rolled her eyes. " _Fine._ Let's go. We can sit with Lettie and Ben and if Martha’s there, I’ll introduce you. See you later Calcifer. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snipe at you." She handed Calcifer another log in penance.

Easily appeased, the semi-permanent resident of the Come-and-Go room waved them off.

* * *

Sophie was initially subjected to a few curious stares when she joined the Ravenclaw table for dinner that night. 

Without a care in the world, Lettie welcomed her and Howl joyfully. She chattered away, filling the space with a sense of normalcy that had the rest of the table finally looking away in disinterest. Ben greeted them between bites of food. Howl and Sophie settled in and Howl engaged both Lettie and Ben in conversation.

It was all rather anti-climactic. Sophie had assumed at least one of Howl's admirers would have come up to them to make a scene. They had for years after all. But it seemed the last few months of hermit activity had encouraged most of the student body to move on and find their entertainment elsewhere. Not that she was complaining. She studied him: Howl was entertaining both Lettie and Ben with some story or another, his hand waving enthusiastically in the air along. Lettie smiled and pinched Ben's cheek. Curious, Sophie tuned in and found herself laughing along—it was a childhood story about the two boys getting into some mischief or another.

Being here felt natural. Normal. Sophie regretted putting it off for so long. What was there to be afraid of? It's not like Death Eaters were going to hex her in the middle of the school dining area. 

Sophie admonished herself as she looked at the Hufflepuff table for Martha. It was about time to introduce them. When she couldn't find her sister, Sophie started to frown. _Where was she?_

She asked Lettie and Lettie told her Martha already ate before heading off to a tutoring session. "Too bad", Sophie remarked.

Howl shrugged. "I'm sure I'll meet her at some point."

* * *

A week later, the couple was curled up in Sophie's secret nook. Howl had convinced her that she needed another break—she had completed four of her six NEWTs so far. With just Transfiguration and Potions left, Sophie was eager to get them over with already. But instead of revising, she was curled up in Howl's arms without a book in sight.

She huffed, wondering how long Howl was going to make her take a timeout this time. Then her mind switched tracks. An idle Sophie was a nosy Sophie. “Lettie told me she’s going to be moving in with Ben this summer. _Despite_ her assurances that they were going to be having a long engagement.”

Howl jerked from behind her but Sophie held fast to the arms that had been wrapped around her waist. He grumbled in defeat, “Yes, Lettie’s moving into the Manor. But she’ll have her own room and she’s _actually_ going to be apprenticing under one of our Arithmancy Masters.”

“So early? She’s still a Sixth Year though?”

Howl nipped the top of her right ear and Sophie yelped. “How many times do I have to remind you that we don’t ascribe to formal requirements? Ben vouched for her and Lettie is willing to take a separate assessment once she arrives to gauge her current level of expertise.”

“Oh.”

“Where’s your enthusiasm? Both of you will be embarking on a new academic adventure! In fact, we have a major project in the works and it’ll be all hands on deck. The whole family’s going to be involved. It’ll be spectacular!”

“What project?”

“We're going to see if we can move the Manor. And keep it moving as needed.”

“Like relocating it out of Wales?” Sophie asked, alarmed. A pang of anxiety shot through her. Moving to Wales hadn’t seemed so bad, visiting Fanny and her sisters were still a quick apparition or floo away. But to go abroad entirely? That was another thing altogether.

“Not quite. It’s complicated.” Howl slipped one of his hands out of her hold to the window, drawing invisible runes on the glass, “It’s all theory right now, but Calcifer helped with the initial planning and calculations. The Manor’s already an old entity with doors leading to other Suliman estates... and other unplottable spaces. We just want to take the next step and make it possible to move the whole Manor physically.”

“What purpose would that serve?”

“It’s another layer of protection. In case the Dark Lord _does_ turn his eyes onto our family. Our family wards aren’t infallible and neither are the unplottable charms. There are only so many places in Wales for a Manor the size of ours to sit unnoticed in Wales. If You-Know-Who was determined, he would be able to flush us out easily enough.”

“That makes sense I suppose.” Sophie glanced worriedly at him. They had avoided talking about You-Know-Who ever since Howl found out Severus had taken the Mark.

They were quiet after that.

Sophie attempted to break the silence, “I was wo—”

Howl had the same idea, “Would you—”

“Wait, Sophie. Let me speak first please.”

Sophie drew her head back and met his surprisingly solemn eyes.

“Let’s get married.”

Sophie’s jaw dropped. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

“I know we’ve only been dating a few months. But I don’t want to risk you returning to London for any reason. Plus, a number of the protections we have in place in Wales only extends to family members. It’d be safer if we were bound in matrimony.”

“...But won't we be family if Lettie marries Ben?”

“That won't be for another year. Twice-bound would be safer. Thrice-bound even more so—“

“Hold on. I can't just leave my stepmother. Or Martha. I'm not going to hide while they're still in danger.”

“As my mother-in-law, she'll be welcome to resettle in the Manor as well. I don't think you'll have to worry about Martha. She's—”

“But Fanny's a Muggle.”

“She wouldn't be the first. We're a much bigger family than we advertise Sophie. My uncle was clever enough to read the winds long before You-Know-Who started being a threat. He would have definitely been sorted to Slytherin if he had attended Hogwarts.”

“It just feels wrong. To marry for protection,” Sophie whispered with her eyes downcast. She would be devastated if that was all there was to it.

“It wouldn't be just for protection. You've met me, right? I'm hardly that altruistic. I wouldn't offer this if I didn't love you.”

Sophie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, “You—how can you just drop that on me out of the blue!”

“I’ve been calling you cariad for months you silly goose.”

“That—That doesn’t count! You said it meant sweetheart or darling!”

Howl kissed her and for a moment Sophie didn’t think at all. "Same difference."

When they finally parted, Sophie mumbled, “You haven’t even met Martha yet. Or Fanny.”

“I _have_ met Martha—“

“What? When?”

“When you refused to come down to the Hall for dinner yesterday. To my surprise, it was Michael who introduced us. He’s been her tutor in Charms since January. They’re exceedingly close—” 

“Michael Fi—Oi, why didn’t she come to me if she needed help!”

“You had your own classes to study for. Arithmancy remember?”

Sophie scowled at the reminder. At least that was done with. She had squeaked by with an A and had opted out of the NEWT as expected. Hufflepuff actually did admirably well this year. They didn't win the Cup—Gryffindor claimed that particular victory—but they were second in rankings, having beaten both Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

“Now, as for your stepmother, I'm more than willing to go seek her permission after I've gotten yours. After all, I want to marry you, not her.”

“So you haven't even told your parents yet?”

“Not yet, but I doubt that’ll be a problem. They worried I’d never get married, remember?”

Sophie’s lips twitched. “Do you even have a ring then? You can’t just propose willy-nilly Howl.”

“I believe you're already wearing it,” Howl pointed out cheerfully.

Sophie glanced down at the silver ring he had given her months ago. “Seriously? This is our engagement ring?” Not that it wasn't beautiful. But he had given it to her for another reason entirely.

“It's the first ring I ever made. Pure silver and topped by a sapphire I cut and imbued myself. It was my final project in my Artifact studies Miss Nosy. My mother thought it was quote: _Magnificent_.”

“Must you do everything so topsy-turvy? This all seems so spur of the moment.” Sophie said with her brows furrowed.

Howl gave her a woe-is-me look, “Can't you just accept it as romantic? I practically proposed to you before we even dated. Doesn’t that prove how serious I am about this?”

“I suppose... or it just seems opportunistic.” Sophie wasn’t able to keep her cynicism under control.

“Fine,” Howl huffed. He captured her right hand and tugged the ring off her finger. Sophie made a sound of objection but it died when Howl climbed out from the window seat and got down on one knee.

The silver ring disappeared and was replaced with another more ornate ring with a glowing green gem. “I was going to wait to present this to you at the wedding, but I suppose it’d have to do for the engagement ring instead. Calcifer and I made it together.” He held it up and proposed properly, “Will you marry me, Sophie Hatter?”

Sophie answered before she could overthink it anymore, “Yes. Of course, I will.”

“Thank Merlin.” He slipped the new ring onto her finger and clamoured back onto the seat to pull her close and kiss her again. His hands cupped her cheeks and for once, Sophie didn’t demure from deepening the kiss. Instead, she was rather glad Howl had experience with the whole thing.

She did wonder if she had just opened Pandora's box though; as she leaned further into the kiss, Sophie couldn't help but spare a thought for her remaining revision. Her schedule...

But Howl was rather persuasive when he put his mind to it and Sophie allowed herself a celebratory night off.

It wasn't every day she got engaged after all.

* * *

Sophie woke up the next day bright and early. She was engaged now—she knew her sisters would have her head if they found out from Howl instead of from her. So she got ready to relay the news that very morning.

Sophie was sure Lettie would probably crow, “I knew it!”

She wasn’t so sure what Martha would say. She was fairly certain the youngest Hatter had gotten over the crush she had on Howl. But she hadn’t really spoken to Martha in ages either. Only exchanged rushed pleasantries when they passed each other. Granted, Sophie only attempted to seek Martha out that one time before the whole Snape fiasco.

With that in mind, Sophie poked her head into the Fourth Year Hufflepuff girls’ room. Despite the early hour, Martha was already missing. Sophie frowned. Surely she wasn't getting _tutored_ so early in the morning right?

Maybe Lettie would know. Sophie decided she would go to Gryffindor Tower to try to catch her sister before breakfast. Lettie had said something about a large portrait of a Lady who liked to break wine glasses. Sophie vaguely recalled coming across it on the Seventh Floor before. Hopefully, someone would point her in the right direction if not.

* * *

On her way, Sophie paused when her engagement ring grew uncomfortably hot. She brought it up to eye-level and frowned, twisting it on and off in bafflement.

Not realizing her new ring likely had the same enchantment as her old one, Sophie was completely unprepared for Lily Angorian blocking her path. Beside her was Gaston Mulciber, hovering motionlessly and silently.

Once the danger registered, Sophie had her wand out and trained on them in a jiffy.

Lily's eyes zeroed in onto the ring on her finger and her face twisted with pure malice.

Sophie frowned. Aside from that one run-in last year, she had never come across the other Slytherin. What was with the extreme animosity? She couldn't possibly know the ring came from Howl.

“How dare you raise your wand at me vermin,” Lily spat, “I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.“

 _Ah right. She's a pureblood supremacist._ Sophie waited for Lily to finish by laughing maniacally, but the other girl didn't. Instead, Lily jerked her head at Gaston, signaling him to take care of the matter for her.

Not waiting for Gaston to act, Sophie immediately started throwing spells at the other boy. She prayed she didn't get expelled even as her _Stupefy_ caught Gaston right in the chest, throwing him into the wall. A cry of outrage came from her right, but Sophie swerved too late.

Her wand flew from her grasp due to Lily's _Expelliarmus_.

She dove for it, but Lily threw a leg-locking curse at her and Sophie fell heavily to her side.

Lily stepped up to her and attempted to rip her ring off her finger. _Why her ring?_ But it wouldn't budge. Trust Howl to put a sticking charm to ensure no one could take it off.

Sophie curled her left hand into a fist and punched Lily in the face. It wasn't as powerful as it could be if she had used her right hand, but it did the job. The other girl shrieked, dropping her wand so she could use both hands to cup her bleeding nose. Sophie grabbed it and _Stupefy_ -ed her too. The stubborn wand only produced a weak spark, but it was enough.

She quickly worked to free herself from the curse, but the darn wand wouldn't work for her. When she heard the sounds of someone running to the scene of the crime, Sophie got more frantic. It could be friend or foe and she would rather be standing and with her own wand in hand to greet them.

To her relief, it was a panting Howl that came storming in with his wand out. “Sophie! Are you OK?”

He rushed to her side and patted her down, tilting her head left and right to inspect for wounds. “I tried to make it as fast as I could—“ He noted the two unconscious Slytherins, “But I suppose you didn't need me at all.”

Sophie shakily bent down to pick up her wand, "Thank you for coming. I was being silly—the ring warned me but I just stared at it like a ninny. Luckily Lily overestimated Gaston’s dueling abilities and I was able to take him out before they could properly gang up on me.”

Howl pointed his wand at them, clearly intending to dish out revenge, but Sophie stopped him. “Don't. It's not worth the trouble it'll bring. We're almost free Howl. Only a few more days. Let’s not paint a bigger target on our backs OK?”

He tucked his wand grudgingly away, “Fine. But they're going to be sorry for it one day.”

“I'm sure she's already sorry for it right now. I broke Angorian's nose. Though I suppose Mulciber's getting off rather easy.”

“Not anymore he's not.” He whipped his wand back out to throw an unknown spell at Mulciber and then a disillusionment charm over the both of them. “OK, let's go. You're looking for Lettie, right? I’ll escort you.”

“How'd you know that I was looking for Lettie?”

“Well, you seemed too surprised to have been looking for me. And the Come-And-Go room is in the complete opposite direction. Ergo, must be Lettie since the Gryffindor Tower is on this side of the castle."

“Oh shut up you tosser.” Despite her words, Sophie pressed a quick kiss to Howl's cheek in gratitude.

* * *

Lettie was amazed to see her sister and Howl standing hand-in-hand in front of the Gryffindor Tower when she exited the portrait. She smiled at how sweet they looked though. Like a pair of baby schoolchildren with their linked hands. “Good morning lovebirds. What are you two doing at my doorstep so early?”

Howl responded first, “Good morning to you too Lettie.”

Sophie’s echoing greeting was lost under the unwelcome addition to their conversation, “Snakes aren’t welcome here Pendragon. Not even ones disguised as a bird.” Sirius Black shouldered his way in front of an unamused Lettie.

 _Ugh._ “Oh get lost, you berk. I'd rather welcome a snake than a dodo.” Lettie shoved at him but Sirius barely budged.

Instead, he turned to her with a pleading expression. “Don't be like that Lettie. Just because he's possibly a muggle-born doesn't mean he's not a snake. He's broken so many girls' hearts already! He has one right—“ Sirius rudely gestured at Sophie, “—there. Don't fall for his tricks.”

 _“She's my sister you imbecile!”_ Lettie screeched. _How dare he._ She had had it with Sirius Black.

Sophie and Howl took two steps away from her and Sirius.

Lettie hauled Sirius's collar down towards her as she ranted, “How many times do I have to tell you that I'm dating Ben? In fact, we've even been engaged for the last few months! _Seriously!_ How _stupid_ must you be to keep coming back around when I made it clear I wasn't interested? Do you possess any brain cells at all? Or has it all gone the same way as your manners? ”

Sirius tried to pry her fingers from his tearing shirt but Lettie's knuckles only grew whiter in response. “ _Grow the bloody hell up! You and your lot of friends! When someone says no, it means no!_ ” Her coiffed blond locks bounced vigorously as she shook Sirius to punctuate her words.

Lettie could only hope whatever unrealistic image Sirius had of her was utterly demolished. She didn't want to have to deal with him next year.

When she was finally satisfied, Lettie dropped the shell-shocked boy and marched over to the amused couple, “Now where were we? Ah yes, you were able to tell me why you were here ambushing me so early this morning.”

Sophie linked her arm with hers as she tugged her away from the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, “Well, Howl proposed yesterday and I just wanted to let you know I’m engaged now.”

Lettie squealed in joy.

* * *

After showing her the ring and affirming that yes, Howl didn’t do it out of jest, Sophie was let off the hook. Howl, on the other hand, was subject to a little sister interrogation right there in the hallway.

It gave Sophie time to watch James Potter stumble out of the Fat Lady's portrait and gaped at the sight of a crumpled Sirius. He called for his other friends and set about getting Sirius off the ground and back into the dorms. Remus poked his head out and glanced at them. When Sophie caught his eye, he blushed and mouthed a 'so sorry' at her before helping James carry a despondent Sirius back inside.

Howl put his arm around her shoulders and drew Sophie's attention back to him and away from the escaping Marauders. She smiled as he and Lettie started to chat about Lettie's upcoming apprenticeship. The three of them made their way to the Ravenclaw dorms to join up with Ben before heading off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

To Sophie’s shock, Martha was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to the vaguely familiar boy who was likely the mysterious Michael Fisher. He spotted them almost immediately, but froze up for some reason—he looked close to terrified.

Sophie glanced at Howl with a raised eyebrow and he smiled innocently as he guided her onto the bench across from the two youngsters. 

She turned her attention back to Martha who was still preoccupied with her porridge.

Part of her was still apprehensive about the youngest Hatter's reaction. Sophie felt like a hypocrite. In the end, it wasn't Martha who lost her heart to Howl—it was Sophie.

When Sophie was seated, Martha finally looked up from her breakfast and blinked, “Sophie! Lettie! What a surprise.”

Sophie remarked, “Not as much of a surprise as it is to see you up so early. Or at all. Where’ve you been?”

“Oh, you noticed? With all the gallivanting you’ve been doing all over the castle. Lettie told me all about it. You and Howl, I mean.”

Sophie blushed, “I tried to find you a few times, but you weren’t in any of your usual spots.”

Martha smiled smugly, “Well, that’s because I got myself a boyfriend. I’ve been in the Ravenclaw Common Room most of this term.”

_"You what?”_

Martha linked arms with a shrinking Michael, and Sophie’s face turned a little thunderous. “I thought Michael was just your Charms tutor. Isn’t that right Howl?”

Howl winced, “Well, he is. But they’re also dating. Have been since the start of the year actually…”

“ _Howl!_ Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Now Sophie, just think about this for a moment; you can’t be throwing any stones considering you’ve been keeping our relationship under wraps yes?”

Martha butted in, “Plus, you should be grateful. If it weren’t for me, you’d never have approached Howl in the first place.”

“Wha—” A light bulb went off. “You never had a crush on Howl at all?”

“Nope,” Martha said with a pop at the end, “Honestly Sophie, did it never occur to you that I could have just used an owl to deliver my super-secret letter instead?”

No, it had not occurred to Sophie. She felt like a fool in hindsight. “So you planned all of this?”

“As much as I'd like to take credit for being the mastermind of your relationship, no. I just wanted you to introduce yourself to him. Not jump his bones.”

The heat on her cheeks intensified, “ _Martha!_ Nothing of the sort—”

Howl came to her rescue, “Well, I for one am very happy you did Miss Martha. I would deeply regret not making Sophie's acquaintance again.” Sophie scowled as Howl planted a chaste kiss against her temple. 

“Michael, stop trying to disappear into the seat and introduce yourself already,” Howl lightly reprimanded.

The boy squeaked, “H-hello Sophie. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Sophie responded automatically, “Hello Michael. It’s lovely to finally meet you too.” Before she could say more, Howl interrupted her with a spoonful of porridge. “ _Mwphff_ ,” was all she could get out.

They all paused when an unexpected newcomer cleared his throat. 

The small group turned and greeted the sight of Justin Ingary with various expressions: Sophie was a deer-in-headlights. Howl straightened his spine and held Sophie closer in challenge. Lettie looked like she wished for popcorn while Ben mimicked Howl. Martha sported an apologetic look while Michael just looked curious.

“Hi Justin,” Sophie greeted with a tinge of guilt.

“I'm a little hurt I wasn't invited to the party. I’ve had to sit all by my lonesome for months ever since you started scurrying off to hang out with Pendragon.”

“I'm sorry Justin. It's just... I wasn't...”

Justin plopped down next to Sophie. “Well, what did I miss? It's been ages since we spoke outside of Quidditch. And even then you were being so evasive and vague.”

“Nothing much—“

“She's dating Howl now Justin. I did tell you didn't I?” Martha interrupted, “Now don't go crying or anything. I'm sure you'll find a fine Welsh girl back home soon. But Sophie's very much taken.”

Justin gave Martha a wry look, “I'd already given up months ago. When Sophie here wouldn't even take me up on my last-ditch attempts to spend time alone with her.”

“What?”

Justin gave Sophie an exasperated look, “I knew it was a bit of a lost cause but honestly Sophie? Did you really not notice the massive crush I had on you?”

An echoing “ _What?_ ” was Sophie's answer.

It was Howl's turn to give Justin a pitying look.

Justin hung his head in shame, “I should have known better. I mean, you didn't even get properly angry at me when I flirted with Lettie.”

“You flirted with her because you liked _me?_ That sounds utterly counterproductive.”

“Not really,” Justin shrugged, “You usually get pretty worked up when you're jealous. Or angry. Or embarassed.”

“I do not!”

Howl quickly snatched Sophie's wand out of her hand. “Now Sophie, violence is never the answer. Besides, he’s your best friend, remember?”

“What he is, is a man in need of some cognitive readjustment,” Sophie huffed. “Also why are you defending him? You said you weren't going to even give him a chance.”

“No, I said I'd give him a chance if you told him I was your boyfriend. Since the cat's out of the bag...”

Sophie pouted for a moment and then pinched herself, “I've been spending far too much time with you Howl. Picking up your bad habits. Shame on me.” She turned to Justin, “I'm so sorry Justin. I didn't mean to make light of your feelings. I just—“

“I know Sophie. I'm OK with just being friends. Besides my father's been in talks with the Strangia family from Spain. I might just be going home to a new fiancé.”

“An arranged marriage? That's so archaic! Is there any way out of it?”

“Don't think so. My father means to strengthen ties with another foreign family to shore up against this whole You-Know-Who nonsense. And since my brother's already getting married to a Welsh woman, I'm the sacrificial lamb.”

Everyone in the group made sympathetic noises.

“Well, I hope she's both lovely and beautiful,” Martha consoled before throwing her own proverbial bomb into the conversation, “Speaking of which, Michael and I are planning on getting married.”

They all went quiet. Michael started to sweat bullets.

“No way Martha. You're far too young,” Sophie ground out as calmly as she could.

“You can't stop me, Sophie. You and Lettie were going to leave me all alone with Fanny while you two settle somewhere in Wales. I won't have it. I'm the one who always wanted a big family and Michael agreed. It’s for the best, you'll see.”

“Martha if you're just doing this to stay with us, I'm sure we can figure something else out. Just think of Michael. If you're marrying him for anything other than love, you're ruining not only your future but his as well! Howl, help me!”

Howl coughed, “I er—well the thing is, Martha would be safer with an engagement. Thrice-bound would definitely ensure your family's safety. Your stepmother would have zero protests about joining us in Wales if she knew all of her daughters were relocating there...”

“Seriously Howl? Martha's only fifteen!”

“Michael’s only sixteen,” Howl pointed out, “Which means it's not legal for them to marry just yet. Neither is Lettie. At least not according to the Ministry. You and I just barely make the cut-off as it were. Think of it more like a betrothal. Plenty of wizards and witches have them as Ingary and pretty much all of Slytherin could attest. If it helps, it can be the least binding version available so if Martha or Michael change their minds in the next few years, it won't be a hassle to break it off.”

Sophie puffed up like a chipmunk, “Must you make so much sense in times like these?”

He poked her cheek teasingly, “Someone has to Miss Hatter.”

“Enough with the flirting please,” Justin interjected, “Pity the poor single bloke at the table won't you?”

The three couples immediately went to task with him. Laughter and happy chatter filled the air until the clock tolled to remind them that they had exams and classes to get to.

Even if it was only for another couple of days before the final stretch to graduation and the term’s end.

* * *

Severus watched in envy as Howl sat surrounded by his family and friends. They were in their own happy little bubble.

For a brief moment, he allowed himself to imagine himself among them, Lily at his side. Free to mingle with those he would have been proud to call friends. To have happiness and acceptance even though the tie he wore was green.

In another life maybe.

He glanced away and filed his morning observations far inside his mind. Tucked next to his other memories of Pendragon and even more deeply hidden than those of Lily.

Severus glanced at the redhead from the corner of his eyes and swallowed his sigh. Years of friendship had gone down the drain there. Unspoken feelings trodden upon. Severus wished he could hate Lily for not forgiving him as Howl had. For not trusting him. But Severus only hated himself all the more for it.

Maybe one day he'll be brave. Do the right thing. Stand up to the monsters who sought only death and power.

But not today. Today he had to finish the _Cor Imperium_ potion his Lord tasked him with. He left before the bell rang and the rest of the students made their way to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving ❤ Many thanks for sticking around!


	13. In which Snape tries to do the right thing after all

“Ben! Have you or Lettie seen Sophie? She went to the Hufflepuff dorms to grab her things ages ago.”

“No, have you seen Lettie by any chance? She and Martha were heading back up to the Gryffindor Tower to pick up something Lettie forgot in her dorms. That was maybe fifteen, twenty minutes ago...”

They had just graduated earlier this afternoon and split up to retrieve their belongings and bid goodbye to their housemates. The group was supposed to meet back up at the Great Hall for the portkey the Sulimans arranged for. A quick _Tempus_ confirmed they had only five minutes until the portkey was due to activate.

Howl and Ben looked at each other. Ben quickly got up from the bench, “I’ll check the Tower, you check the basement.”

“No, go straight to Professor Dumbledore. I’ll meet you there in a bit.”

Howl had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Sophie groaned. The last thing she remembered was heading down the hallway from the Hufflepuff dorms when someone got the jump on her with a silent spell from the back. She had let her guard down—between her ring and the fact that the castle was mostly deserted since most students had already gone home for the summer, Sophie had zero expectations of an attack. But her assailant must have figured out a way around her ring's enchantments.

She blinked blearily. When her eyes focused, she bit back a cry of dismay. Both Lettie and Martha were unconscious next to her.

“Finally awake I see.”

Sophie scrambled up to face Lily Angorian and her posse of Death Eaters. The silver-white masks over their faces left hers equally white. A quick check of her pockets confirmed they had confiscated her wand. _Shite._ Sophie doubted she’d be able to get away with punching Lily in the face again. 

“Here ladies and gentlemen is a prime example of the worst sort. Not one, not two, but _three_ muggle-borns in our midst tonight. _Sisters_. Just how much magic do you think they had to steal to achieve that?”

The cloaked figures beside her said nothing.

Lily smiled maliciously, “But no matter; these filthy mudbloods will be relieved of their stolen goods soon enough. For tonight, we welcome five newly graduated wizards and witches into our ranks. And one very special protégé who has my personal thanks for a job well done.”

“Are you done with the theatrics, Angorian?” Bellatrix Black drawled. “Some of us have better things to do than waste it on three nobodies. Let’s just kill them and be done with it.”

Sophie was properly terrified now. Lily was probably just a bully, but Bellatrix was different. Howl had taken the time to quietly point out which of the Slytherins to steer clear of and Bellatrix with her snooty, aristocratic drawl was at the top of the list. He had called her deranged.

Lucius Malfoy’s voice rang out similarly, “The Dark Lord told us not to make any waves yet. He has plans and I, for one, don’t want to disappoint him over a couple of mudbloods. We’re still too close to the school.” Malfoy was also another one on the list.

“You two better watch your tone with me,” Lily growled, “Or you’ll go the way of poor Gaston over here.” She gestured to the unmoving Death Eater on her right.

Lucius backed away with a bit out, “Apologies Madam.” 

_"Madam?"_ Sophie wondered.

Bellatrix crossed her arms and stood defiantly, The cloaked figure next to her pulled her back and apologized in her place. 

“Better. And Bella, don’t forget who helped convince your Lord to take you in. If it weren’t for me, he would have never agreed. _He_ thought you were nothing more than a loose cannon.”

Bellatrix had her wand out instantly, but the same wizard beside her snatched it away. 

“What a waste.” Sophie’s attention snapped back to Lily. She could only watch as the other witch raised her wand and pointed it at her. “Now where was I? Ah yes. _Crucio._ ”

Sophie tried to throw herself out of the way but she was too late. Pain exploded all over her body. She withered on the ground for what felt like a lifetime.

“Wait, stop.” The shortest of the group called out. Sophie thought he sounded familiar, but it was taking all of her concentration just to comprehend words. Her eyes slid closed as she focused on getting air into her lungs.

Lily turned to the interloper and rested the tip of her wand against the palm of her other hand, “Don’t tell me you’re feeling squeamish already? I was assured your sympathies for mudbloods were done with.”

Lucius spoke up for him, “He is over it. Severus knows his true loyalties. The Dark Lord would have never given him the Mark otherwise.”

The newly outed Severus defended himself, “I didn’t mean to offend Madam Angoré. It’s just the Cruciatus curse is too… obvious. Dumbledore will rile up the masses and paint us as monsters who only wish to torture. Perhaps… they’d be better off as test subjects? I know of an obscure potion that will make them suffer but will leave the death appearing natural. A drowning to be precise. We could pass it off as nothing more than an unfortunate accident at the Great Lake.”

“Hmm…” Lily narrowed her eyes at him, “And you just happen to have this potion on hand?”

“No, but I could brew it quickly enough. As long as I have the ingredients. The belladonna of a Far East desert. The eye of a hundred-year-old Grindylow. And the heart of a male Selkie. As well as more common ingredients such as valerian, seaweed, and lake water.”

“And you expect us to simply _procure_ these items for you?”

“I expect nothing. It was merely a suggestion.”

Sophie forced herself to open her eyes to watch the two banter over her future, her body still trembling in the aftermath of the Unforgivable. She didn’t dare look over at her sisters lest she start hyperventilating.

“Who’s to say you’ll even be able to brew it? You’re not yet a Potions Master. Not even an apprentice.”

“My Lord gave you the _Cor_ _Imperium_ did he not? Mulciber certainly seems like he could attest to my skill.”

Lily circled Severus, her shadowing Death Eater—Gaston, Sophie realized—copying her every step. “I see your snark has returned. The surly little bastard who kept getting in my way. Tell me, do you know what the potion was for?”

“I don’t ask questions. The Dark Lord bid me to brew it and so I did.”

“So obedient. Tell me, if I had asked you to bring me Howl’s heart would you have done it?”

“You are not my Lord. And I don’t see why you would need it. His heart is a dime in a dozen. Especially since he’s a mudblood.”

“Pity, not so smart after all. But I suppose you have a point. You aren’t mine and I don’t have the patience to stroke the fires of an uprising beyond what I’ve already done. Far too much work for an old lady like myself. You can’t _imagine_ the agony I had to endure to stay under Dumbledore's radar.” She eyed him for a moment. “Very well. Let’s see how good your skills are that the Dark Lord was insistent that we recruit you.”

Lily tapped her wand against a gem she had at her waist and pulled out something from it.

Sophie only then registered the contrast between Lily and the other Death Eaters. Dressed in deep purple robes, she appeared to be the leader. She had no mask and around her waist was a chain of dark purple and red gems. Sophie wondered if there was a _Lady_ Voldemort after all.

Her ring finally burned and Sophie saw someone else entirely. A skeletal old woman caressing a twisted branch of a wand. Something red glowed in the upper middle of the blotted shadow beside her. She blinked and the image was gone. Then it was only Lily and Gaston standing in her view.

A potions bench was unshrunk and assembled. It looked positively ancient, the whorls and carvings of the wood intricate and elaborate. 

As Lily set about setting up the area for Severus's work, Sophie dared to glance around and noted the shambled room they were in. It was what looked like the bottom floor of an old abandoned house, the walls of the original rooms nothing more than a few broken sections that allowed the rest of the house to remain standing. Debris and claw marks covered the floor and walls. She had no idea where they were but it was unlikely within Hogwarts. Her heart sank further.

“You’ll find your ingredients in the drawers. Don’t disappoint me, boy.”

Severus moved to the bench and got to work.

Sophie didn’t know what happened after that. Lily had _Stupefy-_ ed her and Sophie knew nothing more.

* * *

“Can you find her Calcifer?”

“Sort of. My flame’s being suppressed by something. It feels dark and icky. Slimy even. I felt a flare though, in the south. She’s in trouble.”

“Anything more specific?”

“No, but maybe if we get closer, I’ll feel more.”

Howl dashed off after he sent a note fluttering off to Ben. He hoped his cousin had found the Headmaster. He was probably going to need the help.

* * *

Severus sweated as he labored over his cauldrons. One had a modified _Vita Submersi_ potion bubbling away, while the other had what he hoped was an antidote. 

He had no idea where his courage had come from. To lie to the Dark Lord’s _guest_. Right there amongst his Death Eater peers. He set his stirring rod down and willed his hands to steady once more.

If Howl hadn’t exposed his blood status when he had… It wouldn’t be Gaston at her side.

Severus didn’t know the full truth of Lily Angorian yet, only that she wasn’t some seventeen-year-old girl trying to escape a betrothal. She was special. During the meeting last night, he and the newly graduating Death Eaters were reintroduced to _Madam_ Angoré. He had seen Lily standing bare-faced side by side with Voldemort even though she did not bear his Mark on her exposed arm. She even spoke to him like she was his equal.

Dressed as she had been—a long expensive dress in a dated style, precious gems almost casually lining her neck, ears, and waist, hair pulled back into a severe bun—Severus had a sense she was _old._ And strong if the Dark Lord’s mild reverence was anything to go by.

At that thought, Severus was under control again. If he was going to risk his neck, he better do it well. _For Howl_.

Lily was talking to Lucius, Rodolphus and Selwyn like they were having a bloody dinner party. Bellatrix was sulking on the side, jealous of how the other witch commandeered the Dark Lord's respect while she barely made the cut for his Mark.

As for the last of their group—Severus snapped at the lurking bastard when he saw him leering at the Hatters, “Really Rosier? Surely you’re not thinking of soiling yourself on a couple of mudbloods?”

Rosier sneered, “Why not. The blondie’s pretty.”

“How about how they’ll _definitely_ investigate if there are any signs of brutality? Or are you saying you’re competent enough to get rid of that kind of evidence?”

“Sod off Snape. What, are you going to stop me?” He fisted his hand into Lettie Hatter’s hair and wrenched her lax figure upward.

Lily interrupted them, “Rosier, stop distracting him and get back here.” Rosier _tsk_ -ed and dropped the girl carelessly. He roughly shouldered past Severus to rejoin the group. Thank Merlin he was just waiting for the brew to bubble and had stepped back in time to avoid ruining his work.

“Are you almost done? What’s with the two cauldrons?”

“Not long and the second cauldron’s an experiment,” Severus lied, “If you’re going to give me test subjects, I might as well make full use of the opportunity.”

“You surprise me.” Lily was suddenly right there, hovering over his work, “And here I thought you were just a coward following directions. Perhaps there’s hope for you after all.”

Severus risked her good mood, “So why waste the _Cor Imperium_ on Mulciber? If you don’t mind me asking of course.”

Lily patted his cheek and Severus flinched. She smiled cruelly, “Not a waste. Though, not the most ideal choice either. But suitable enough for my needs. I needed a place to stash something precious. And he was all too willing to help.”

“I see,” No he didn’t, but he had a feeling any further questions would arouse suspicion. He went back to stirring. Several minutes later, he was bottling up three doses of each brew. “I’m done.” He tucked the three antidotes into his pocket.

The six of them circled around the fallen girls and waited for Severus to administer them.

Almost immediately, the girls started to cough and clutch at their throats. Gurgling noises escaped their panicked throats as they clawed their necks bloody in their quest for air.

It was over in a minute. The girls sprawled still and pale as death.

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Bellatrix sneered. “I’m done here. What a waste of my evening.”

Bellatrix grabbed Rodolphus and they were gone in a crack. 

Lucius patted Severus on the shoulder and apparated as well.

Selwyn and Rosier followed without a word.

Only Lily and Gaston remained now. “I trust you’ll handle the rest?” she asked.

“Of course. I know how to clean up my messes.” Severus banished the remaining potion and cleaned up his temporary workspace.

Lily shrunk it again before tucking it away. She peered down at Sophie Hatter’s mostly dead body and bent down to remove something from her finger. A ring. She frowned when it wouldn't budge.

A split second later someone appeared with a crack and a wave of magical fury swept out, throwing all of them against the wall.

Severus was only able to glimpse the thunderous face of Howl Pendragon before he blacked out.


	14. In which Howl does his best against an unexpected foe

“Nice of you to finally join us Howl,” Lily Angorian greeted nonchalantly with what should have been a broken neck. The sight of her twisting her head to align properly like one would a broken doll was like right out of a horror movie.

“What the hell are you?” A quick glance showed the Hatters on the floor, unmoving. Was he too late? He wanted to run to them, but Lily was in his way.

“That’s an awfully rude question. I’m just a girl. A jilted one at that. What did you see in that gray mouse anyway? To turn _me_ away?” Her lips twisted into a farce of a pout.

“She’s not some psychotic monster who just shook off a broken neck.”

“No, but you’ll wish she was. Your little mouse’s dead. Severus made sure of it.” Lily inclined her head towards the fallen body on their right.

Howl froze and Lily took advantage. She shot off several unidentified curses at him in quick succession. If it weren’t for Calcifer, Howl would have never survived the barrage.

The fallen star reared his fiery head from within Howl’s pendant and ate the spells. The flames shrunk and turned black; Calcifer was down for the count.

“Keeping secrets are we? What a powerful protection charm. Care to share?”

Howl didn’t answer her, choosing to volley his own spells back at the witch. He circled to the right. _Please be alive._

Wood and stone splintered and cracked. If the windows weren’t already broken, they would have been within seconds of the fight. Everything was being turned to dust. The thud of his frantic heartbeat was all he could hear at times.

Howl would have worried more about the walls collapsing and bringing the rest of the house down on them, but he was too preoccupied with not getting hit. He couldn’t afford it.

At least he had made it close enough to the girls to drop off his most powerful defense ring. A magical dome currently encased the Hatters and protected them from the fallout—he didn’t want to believe they were really dead. Severus wouldn’t have done it. He couldn’t have. _Please Severus_.

To avoid breaking the dome, Howl kept moving.

Unfortunately, Lily was some freak of nature. While Howl exhausted himself trying to throw spells at Lily while avoiding the witch's spellwork, Lily didn't even bother to dodge. Nothing Howl sent her way seemed to have any effect. Every curse, hex, and charm slid off of her like water on oil. He had no idea how she was doing it.

Desperate, Howl tried darker spells. Things he had only ever read about. But not even those did anything more than make Lily laugh.

Fed up, he attempted his very last resort. _“_ _Avada Kedavra!_ _”_ Howl shouted. The green jet hit her and Lily let out a maniac shriek. He wasn't sure if it was of mirth or pain. But when another spell came soaring towards his face, Howl despaired. The so-called Killing Curse only made the creature that masqueraded as Lily Angorian stumble back a step. 

Lily gloried in his distress, “I knew it, you _were_ perfect for me! If only I had been faster and you less stubborn. Your heart would have been mine forever and mine, yours—”

 _Shut up you crazy harpy!_ Howl threw another _Avada_ along with a host of other lethal spells.

Nothing fazed her. Lily returned his attempt with her own dark hexes and Howl couldn’t get out of the way fast enough. Blood blossomed, soaking his trousers and the sides of his robes. He fell clutching his side with his left hand and his right hand shakily trying to muster up the magic to at least close his wounds.

"Looks like I win. Such a waste."

_I’m sorry Sophie._

* * *

Severus’s eyes flickered open as he regained consciousness. The first thing he saw was a spell smash mere inches away from his head. He rolled over with some difficulty, vision still blurry.

It was easy enough to spot the Hatters despite it. Howl had encased them in some kind of shield, shining like a beacon in the dimness. Severus crawled to them. He reached out and was surprised to find the dome allowed him entrance. Too tired to question it, he crawled inside and fumbled for the antidotes. 

Two of them were nothing more than broken shards and spilled liquid. Severus cursed.

The only intact vial was fed to Sophie Hatter. Severus pulled out his wand and re-enervated her. Sophie came back to life with a gasp. Bloodshot eyes caught sight of Severus’s white Death Eater mask and she threw herself at him.

Severus blacked out again as his head hit the ground with a thump.

* * *

Sophie scrambled to grab the Death Eater’s wand. She let out a breath of relief when she realized she had knocked him out. Gripping the wand, Sophie left the white dome she had been trapped in. She needed to get help for her sisters.

Outside, she was greeted by the sight of Lily Angorian about to curse Howl. _“_ _Stupefy_ _!”_ Sophie shouted.

The spell did nothing but make Lily twirl to face her. But the surprise gave Howl the chance to collect himself.

“ _You!_ You should be dead!” Lily whirled around, her eyes spitting fire as she searched for Severus, “Where’s that traitorous cunt!” She shot a number of spells in Sophie’s direction.

Sophie dived and scrambled further away. Only she tripped over Gaston’s unconscious body. Her left hand landed on his chest and her ring burned so hot, Sophie thought her skin was about to burst into blisters.

Howl shouted but his words were lost in the thundering in her ears. Lily didn’t follow up with a curse though so Sophie assumed he had started to battle her again.

Sophie tried to make sense of the ring’s behavior. The memory of that red, ominous glow from Gaston’s chest flashed across her mind.

Willing to try anything at this point, Sophie turned her wand at Gaston and levitated him upright. Maybe Lily actually cared for him. An exchange might work.

“Oi! Over here you bitch!”

Lily twisted towards her far too fast to be humanly possible. A green jet shot past her and straight at Sophie and Gaston. Sophie’s face turned white and her wand moved before she could think, drawing Gaston in front to protect herself. 

Sophie's eyes were locked with Lily’s when Howl’s misaimed _Avada Kedavra_ hit Gaston right in the heart. His body jerked in front of her and Sophie wanted to vomit.

The other witch shrieked high and shrill before finally collapsing as well.

It was eerily silent in the aftermath.

Howl stumbled to her, “Sophie! You’re alive! Thank M-merlin.” He drew her into a hug and leaned heavily on her. They both fell over and Sophie did upheave what little was in her stomach when she saw Gaston’s lifeless face next to hers. Howl flinched but didn't let go.

“Hey, you two. Can I burn him?” A puff of black smoke came from Howl’s chest.

Howl waved his hand and got rid of the mess Sophie made without comment. He drew out Calcifer’s diminished flame. “Calcifer! Are you ok?”

“Yea, those were some nasty spells. But I’m OK now. Her spirit is still clinging to that heart though. Would be safer to cleanse it with fire.”

“Do what you have to.” Howl levitated Gaston’s body next to Lily’s. He was quiet after that and Sophie realized he had finally passed out.

She echoed him, “Do it. Please Calcifer.” 

Calcifer coughed a few times before he was finally able to spit a flame at them. The bodies burned.

Sophie cradled Howl’s head in her lap and wondered how she was going to call for help. Her head started to spin again, her stomach was still queasy, and her body still wouldn’t stop trembling in aftershocks.

“Sophie?” Calcifer called out. “Sophie!”

She joined Howl in the darkness.

* * *

When Sophie woke up again, she jerked upright and called for Howl.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing in immediately. “Calm down Miss Hatter. Mister Pendragon is fine and resting. Just a few nasty cursed cuts, but Professor Darrow was able to help break them so they’d heal. He's sleeping it off.”

“My sisters?” Sophie rasped as she laid back down.

“Recovering as well, though they will have to stay longer than Mister Pendragon. I have yet to figure out what’s wrong with them, but I’m hopeful. It looks like you were able to recover from the same ailment.”

Sophie finally wept from the stress of it all. The matron sat at her bedside and soothed her, “It’s over dear. You’re safe and so is your family. Professor Dumbledore is handling the perpetrators. They won’t get to you here.” She procured a tissue box and held it out to her.

She took out a tissue and blew her nose. “Sorry, it was just so sudden. I didn’t—it was reflex—I _killed—_ ”

“I’m sure you only defended yourself no doubt. Professor Dumbledore will get the truth from Mister Snape.”

Jolting at the reminder, Sophie implored for more information, “Is he OK? He—he saved me. Somehow. His potion was supposed to kill us. He must have a cure!”

“Yes, I assumed so. He’s in much better shape than any of you,” Madam Pomfrey sighed, “But Professor Dumbledore won’t let me even take a look at Mister Snape until he’s done interrogating him. That idiot boy... I hope he hasn't fallen too far yet.”

Sophie shuddered at the memory of the Death Eaters hovering over her. Of Lily’s torture curse.

“Take this dear. It’ll make you feel better.”

She downed the new potion without complaint. She was drowsy almost immediately and fell back to sleep. Her dreams were a contorted mess of white masks, screaming, and green jets of light.

* * *

“Severus, what have you done?”

“Professor,” Severus clutched his mask, the bone-white skull mocking him when he looked down at it, “I—I didn’t want this.” His voice was a mere whisper.

“Look at me.” He did and the Headmaster penetrated his tattered defenses far too easily. Severus tried to bring his shields up, but he was too late. He could only watch in resignation as the old wizard riffled through his memories. At least he only kept to the evening’s events.

He shouldn’t have let his guard down. He would be dead if it had been Voldemort penetrating his mind.

Dumbledore got up and sat down at the edge of his desk, his hands folded in his lap. Severus felt like he was eleven again, begging desperately to be placed in Gryffindor so he could be with his best friend. 

A long moment passed as Dumbledore contemplated what he had seen.

“While your actions tonight prove your remorse Severus, the Mark you submitted yourself to is not so easily resolved.”

“I know. It’s too la—”

“But it isn’t impossible either. It’ll take a great deal of courage and a will of steel.”

“I—I have neither of those things Professor,” Severus said with a stumped posture, “Tonight… it was a spur of the moment. I don’t know if I can do it again.”

Dumbledore got up to stand next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “But you can. Courage comes in many forms big and small. And I find the greatest courage tends to come from those who aren’t looking out for themselves but looking out for others. You care Severus. For Mister Pendragon. For Miss Evans. That’s what you need to hold onto. That’s what will inspire you to keep going when you wish to falter.”

“But the things I have done... Maybe Howl would forgive me, but not Lily. Not her. And who knows what else he'll demand of me before it's over.”

Dumbledore reached out to place a hand on Severus's shoulder, “It won't be an easy road. And I cannot speak of how your friends will react. But if you see it to the end—there _will_ be light at the end of the tunnel. Freedom. Time. You will need both if you hope to reconcile with them. But only if you help me, Severus. Help me put an end to Lord Voldemort’s madness.” 

Severus looked at Dumbledore’s earnest ones and made his choice.


	15. In which Howl and Sophie finally depart for Wales

Sophie woke up to Howl’s hovering face. She blinked slowly, wondering if she was still dreaming. But he cupped her cheeks in his warm hands and Sophie knew otherwise.

“Hi Howl,” she whispered, “Thank you for the rescue.”

Howl’s eyes watered, “I can’t take the credit. You had to swoop in and save the day in the end.”

“We did it together then yea?”

“Together.” He climbed into the bed and hugged her.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Another day. I only woke up a few hours ago myself. Lettie and Martha…”

“Did Severus brew the antidote?”

“Not yet. Some of the ingredients are hard to come by, but the professors are on it.”

Sophie buried her face in his chest, “They’ll be alright won’t they?” Her voice was muffled against his shirt.

“Yes, I also asked my family to help search. They'll get it one way or another.” He gently pushed her back so he could adjacent to her, perched on the edge of the hospital bed. “Sophie… Professor Dumbledore has a proposal. Something that will affect you all.”

“What is it?”

“He’s advising we keep this a secret. That we pretend you all died that night.”

_“What?”_

“It’d be safer for you. For us. And especially for Severus.”

“But Lettie and Martha—they haven’t even graduated. What about their future? What about _Fanny_? She’ll have a heart attack. I can’t—”

“You’ll all come to the Suliman Manor and hide there. Their education won’t suffer. Most of our children get homeschooled normally. Ben's the one who wanted to go to Hogwarts instead. He already got the approval from his father—You, Lettie, and Martha will be more than welcome. But, your stepmother will have to mourn. When enough time has passed, we’ll go and escort her to Wales as well. But it won't be for some time.”

“Why can't you just hide Severus? Why does it have to be us?" Sophie gripped the thin sheets of her bed. It was selfish she knew. But surely, Severus would be better off in hiding than to go back and lie to You-Know-Who.

"Because the mark he took won't allow him to refuse a summons. He won't be safe as long as he has it and You-Know-Who's alive. If he tries to remove it, he'll paint a target on his back anyway. It's... it's a good idea. And I swear we'll do everything we can to keep you safe. Please consider it Sophie."

"I—" Sophie bit her lip, “I need to ask them when they're awake; I shouldn't make this decision alone.”

Howl held her hand and squeezed. “Alright. We’ll wait for them to wake. And then we’re going home cariad. And I’m never letting you out of my sight.”

She reached out to hug him again but paused. “Where’s Calcifer?” Wide eyes looked frantically at him.

“He’s fine,” Howl said, “Off enjoying some logs in the Headmaster’s office. He enjoys talking to Fawkes.”

“So Professor Dumbledore knows…?”

“The gist of it, yes. He came asking questions and I answered to the best of my ability. He didn’t seem all that surprised to meet a talking fire though. Must come with old age.”

“ _Howl_ ,” Sophie scolded half-heartedly.

Howl smiled and Sophie couldn’t help but smile back at him.

* * *

It took another three weeks before her sisters were cured. Sophie was kept in the Hospital Wing the entire time in order to treat for aftereffects. Between the _Cruciatus_ and the experimental portion she was fed, Madam Pomfrey was worried she might have a relapse. Ideally, she would have sent Sophie to St. Mungos for 24/7 observations but they couldn't risk that in case her sisters agreed to Dumbledore's plan. So the matron was a bit red-eyed from both researching and constantly checking in on her patients; Howl did his best to help, hovering about in the infirmary even though he was fully recovered.

Ben lingered in the Hospital Ward just as much as Howl did even though Lettie was still unconscious. Howl told her Michael would probably have done the same for Martha but he was already back in Wales. His father's 50th birthday landed on the day right before the Seventh Year graduation and Howl and Ben insisted he went home with the other Fifth Years so he could celebrate with him instead. Thankfully the younger boy was able to avoid the whole debacle because of it.

Sophie wished she could say the same. Lettie and Martha had stayed behind to witness Sophie's graduation in Fanny's place. Her stepmother was having a last-minute crisis at the boutique. Several of her full-time employees were out sick and Fanny couldn't spare the time away. Sophie considered it a silver lining; If Fanny had attended, Lily might have killed her outright just for being a Muggle.

She hoped Lily was burning in hell somewhere.

Though the antidote Severus hastily whipped up worked to wake her up, Sophie suffered side effects. She had two relapses just as Madam Pomfrey suspected. She was fed a few more potions but she was told there were still lingering issues they couldn't address. One left her unbearably cold when she reached a certain point of deep sleep, leaving her to shiver until she woke up. Another was that she would be susceptible to both frostbite and pneumonia for the rest of her life. Madam Pomfrey could only advise casting a warming charm every night and taking extra care when if she got the flu or cold.

Howl swore he would figure out a way to fix it one day but Sophie was resigned. All things considered, she had gotten off lightly. She mostly just wished the nightmares would stop soon.

She was optimistic her sisters could avoid the same fate though. Professor Slughorn and Severus had been working nonstop on an improved version of the antidote. Though they would have to account for the longer duration of the potion effects, they had her consent to be an experimental test subject. Howl wasn't so happy about it but he couldn't dissuade her.

As for Severus, Sophie had only seen the younger Slytherin briefly when he came into the Infirmary the day after she woke up. Madam Pomfrey insisted she at least give him a quick check-up before he got started with Professor Slughorn. When the matron was done doing just that, Severus turned and saw she was awake. Sophie only got a raspy "thank you" out before he pivoted to run away. The brief glimpse of shame and self-loathing on his pallid face had her hoarsely shouting _"Wait!"_ after his retreating back. She tried to get out of bed, but it was too soon. Her legs trembled from the effort and she was forced to give up the pursuit.

Howl had been strangely nowhere to be found at the time.

When Sophie confronted him about it later, he explained, "I was there when Dumbledore let him out of his office. He wouldn't look at me and nothing I said would get him to make a peep. I followed him down to the potions lab but Professor Slughorn stopped me before I could go inside. He insisted I give Severus time and space. Professor Dumbledore said the same when I went to visit Calcifer. So I stayed away."

Sophie leaned on him. "I hope we can speak to him before we leave. It wasn't his fault Lily took us; he saved us to the best of his ability."

"Me too."

But they never got the chance.

Professor Slughorn was the one to deliver the antidote. He informed them that Severus had already gone home separately for safety reasons. "The fewer memories he has of you all, the easier it will be for him," he reasoned.

It took several days before Lettie and Martha woke up. And another before they were cognizant enough to make any decisions. But they both readily agreed to play dead after Dumbledore laid out his proposition.

The three sisters watched solemnly as the Headmaster sent off a letter to their stepmother, informing them that her daughters’ bodies had been found floating in the Great Lake. To support this, replicas of their bodies had been painstakingly made and readied for their ‘burial’ ahead of time.

Sophie hoped her stepmother wouldn’t be too cross with them when they appeared to fetch her in a few months. Or at least she hoped it was just a few months. Professor Dumbledore couldn't give them a definitive timeline as to when they could see Fanny again.

The next morning, they headed out to a spot at the Great Lake's shore for their portkey. As the six of them held onto the boat oar, Sophie looked back over her shoulder and imprinted one last view of the castle on the cliff.

Then the world swirled around her and they were gone.

* * *

When they finally landed, Sophie found herself on a rocky ledge. The view before her revealed leagues of dark, jagged mountains cutting into each other. Fog covered much of the area and no matter how much she squinted and peered into the distance, Sophie had no idea where Howl's home was.

"So... where are we?" The Hatter sisters looked at Howl and Ben with confused expressions.

Howl laughed and Ben elbowed him. "We're still outside of the wards. You're seeing what the Muggles would see," Howl explained.

"Come on," Ben said as he tucked Lettie's hand into the nook of his arm. Howl wrapped his arms around both Martha and Sophie. Then the crazy boys pulled them forward off the cliff. Martha squeaked while both Lettie and Sophie shrieked in fear.

But they didn't drop into the abyss. Instead, their feet settled onto something solid, if invisible. Ben took the lead and lead them over thin air for several minutes, weaving left and right occasionally until he stopped to press his hand flat against something invisible. A gate appeared before them and Ben gestured for them to walk through. The world turned black for a split second as if she had done a slow blink.

Finally, Sophie could see solid ground stretched before her. She glanced behind them and was only slightly surprised to only see they had managed to teleport into the middle of the mountain range. It seemed the Sulimans were keen on keeping the entrance to their home secret.

Ben apologized, "Sorry for the roundabout path. We're using the most remote entrance available since we had to register the portkey with the Ministry. It'll still be a while before we reach our home." No wonder Howl had been so insistent she bundle up before they left.

Sophie could see the shadow of what she assumed was Suliman Manor, high on one of the ledges. Her very first remark was, “That’s not a manor Howl. That’s a bloody castle. And still very, very far away. It'll take us days to reach there on foot. Shouldn't we be flying our broomsticks?”

Calcifer piped in as well, “Yea. And it looks drafty. I hope you have a lot of fireplaces.”

Howl quickly refuted, “It's not as big as it looks. Yes to the fireplaces. And no to the broomsticks. We have protections to make those enchantments malfunction if they try to pass through in flight."

"We're still outside of the wards. But no worries, you'll be settled into the Manor soon enough," Ben reassured as he started forward again.

And so continued onwards until Howl and Ben took hold of the sisters again. Linked, the group stepped through what was likely another set of wards. 

The Hatter sisters all gasped at the new sight.

In the distance was still a castle, but it was much closer. The mountains made way for a quaint valley, complete with a lake. It reminded Sophie a little bit of Hogwarts. Except the Manor was more squat and housed more turrets and zero towers. It sat on top of a gentle slope next to the water.

But it wasn't the only structure in the area. A sleepy town sat between them and the Suliman Manor. They stepped onto a well-trodden path leading towards a low stone wall that separated the settlement from its surroundings.

“Welcome to our home,” Howl announced with a newfound skip in his step.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Sophie and her sisters to settle in. The entire clan was warm and welcoming to their new refugees. 

To Sophie's surprise, they weren't the only ones. As it turned out, most of the people who settled within the town were misfits and orphans. 

Even Michael was one. His birth parents had abandoned him when he first exhibited magic out of superstition. Mr. Fisher had been on his way back from a job in the neighboring town when he found the young boy using magic to steal food. He brought him back and took him in.

Everyone in the village was considered part of the family, but most of them preferred to live in the town. Only Ben and Howl’s parents lived up at the castle on a permanent basis. However, Howl did confirm there was room for everyone (and then some) should the need arise. Like when they celebrated Christmas and most of the family became too inebriated to make the short distance home.

After spending a week getting lost in its halls, Sophie could believe it. It might not have moving staircases, but it certainly had a lot more rooms and hallways than she expected was physically possible for the four-floor structure.

Time passed almost too quickly for Sophie. She drove right into her Charms apprenticeship within minutes of meeting Howl's parents. She barely had time to properly introduce herself before she found herself being quizzed and then hunched over an old Charms scroll for some odd research question or another.

It seemed everyone was hustling and bustling away on the project Howl had told her about before. The logistics of moving a magical structure required all hands on deck.

Sophie loved it. It meant she was too exhausted to do anything but cast a warming charm before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

It took them a year to finish prepping the castle for relocation. Due to the haste, it was left rather funny looking in its final state.

The foundation was chiseled out from the ground, leaving a huge crater in the once picturesque valley. Metal contraptions sprouted from the bottom of the castle, each essential in helping the castle resettle in whatever their new location’s geography was. Plenty of gemstones were embedded as well, to help power the wards and charms that were infused into the stone. All in all, the bottom of the manor was a glittering, metallic monstrosity. Howl said they'll look into glamouring it after they got it working properly. Sophie volunteered to spearhead the effort.

They successfully moved the castle for the first time to an unplottable space in Greece. To celebrate their success, Howl, Sophie, Ben, and Lettie were married in a joint wedding.

Aside from family, they were only joined by Justin and his new fiance, a Spanish pureblood princess named Beatrice Strangia. It was a very private ceremony, one that barely made a blimp in the British wizarding papers aside from a single sentence announcement stating the Suliman heir had gotten married abroad. Justin’s father and brother helped conceal the details within the paperwork at the Ministry.

Sophie had asked Howl if he wanted to invite Severus, but her soon-to-be husband shook his head. It wasn’t safe. Not for them, and not for Severus. “Maybe one day we could visit,” Howl said a little more optimistically, “And we can tell him all about it.”

“One day,” Sophie echoed.

In two years' time, Martha and Michael were the newlyweds and a sobbing Fanny was added to the mix. Sophie’s stepmother had fainted when she and Howl came to her home a few months prior, asking her to leave with them for Wales. Fanny left with nothing more than the clothes on her back. She decided to settle down in the same town as Megan. With the Sulimans' help, she opened up a boutique there and ended up bonding with Howl's sister far more than anyone ever expected.

Not that Sophie had the energy to be nosy. She was in her third trimester at the time. Soon after, she and Howl welcomed Morgan Pendragon-nee-Jenkins into the world.

Looking down at her baby boy, Sophie had never felt more grateful for the turn her life had taken. Only a few years ago, she had honestly expected to end up working in Fanny's boutique until You-Know-Who was defeated. But here she was married, a soon-to-be Charms Mistress (she _had_ hoped to finish up before she got too big but the morning sickness had derided her plans entirely), and a mother.

She smiled and lightly tapped Morgan’s tiny nose. Sleepy blue eyes blinked back at her and he fussed, unhappy about being woken up. Crying ensued and her smile turned wry as she set about rocking him back to sleep.

Peering out the window, Sophie hoped the peace would last. That the war in the distance would end soon before it threatened her family again. She wished for it often enough that Calcifer complained he was going to have to go back up into the sky and fall again so she could stop.

He didn’t of course. He was having too much fun claiming all of the fireplaces in the castle and scaring the village children who came to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, just an epilogue left! Thanks for reading so far (=w=)/


	16. In which Snape gets a few surprise visitors

Severus sat silently as Dumbledore took the stand and began to make his case for Severus’s absolution.

He spoke of how Severus took the Mark under great pressure, casting the blame on both the Dark Lord’s machinations and on himself for failing to keep the latter's influence from seeping so deeply into the youth at Hogwarts. He then went on to talk about Severus’s pledge, his Unbreakable Vow, to fix his mistake. To spy on his master despite being nothing more than a frightened sixteen-year-old boy.

Severus lowered his head when Dumbledore spoke of how Severus eventually became the linchpin to bring down the Dark Lord and his reign of terror.

For the last ten years, Death Eaters had been raising mayhem in the shadows of Wizarding Britain with increasing impunity. Key figures in the Ministry had been either coerced or seduced by the Lord Voldemort and his followers, and the monster celebrated with escalating acts of terror.

That was until June of last year when Severus Snape ‘overheard’ a certain prophecy. The same false news that would eventually lead to the Dark Lord's downfall...

Severus zoned out after that. He knew the carefully crafted lie Dumbledore was going to spew by heart.

No, the truth was more complicated and far less heroic than he would paint.

They had been planning this for years. No one in the Order knew of his involvement until the very end. And none of the Order members knew why their leader was so preoccupied with trying to find a few key artifacts instead of confronting Voldemort and his cronies.

But he knew. He and Dumbledore had been hunting down all of the Dark Lord’s horcruxes. Until they were destroyed, there was nothing he nor Dumbledore's ragtag crowd of do-gooders could do that would be enough to stop the Dark Lord.

The truth had been revealed by cross-examination of Lily Angorian and Gaston Mulciber’s charred bodies. Dumbledore wanted to know why Tom Riddle Jr. had invited another powerful practitioner into his midst. He was never one to share, the former professor noted. Severus had stood slightly ill at the side as he watched the Headmaster work over their remains.

That’s when Dumbledore uncovered an abnormally small, rune-inscribed heart from Mulciber’s chest. A similar heart was unearthed from Angorian’s chest, but that one was normal-sized with only the slightest etchings upon its surface. It had taken weeks for them to decipher the meaning behind the two organs.

It would have certainly taken longer to decipher if Voldemort himself hadn't given Severus a major hint of Madam Angoré's value. Advised by Dumbledore to cement his worth by taking the initiative, Severus went to Lord Voldemort to report Lily Angorian’s demise as soon as his mental shields were recovered enough to do so. Voldemort was neither pleased nor displeased, but somewhere in between. He ridiculed the ageless witch for depending on a single useless organ for her vessel—just to ensure something as vain as her youth. Yet he also offered platitudes about how she was an inspiration to remember. And a lesson to be more cautious.

Ageless. Vessel. Inspiration. Cautious. Dumbledore put the pieces together. Her heart had been a horcrux. One that had kept the witch alive for centuries and one she had twisted and ritualized to overcome the physical limitations of such a flawed method of immortality. She had likely taken a great number of sacrificial lambs like Gaston Mulciber because Dumbledore managed to unearth paintings of her likeness from as far back as the 1500s.

It was logical to believe Lord Voldemort must have made one as well. Or worse. Dumbledore told Severus it was likely he had made several.

It didn’t take long after for Severus to hear Lucius exhaling relief about the first task his Lord had given him—he had only wanted Lucius to hide a book in the extensive Malfoy Library. It was an easy task and he was grateful. He had assumed the worst when the Lord suddenly called him into a private meeting out of the blue.

Severus pitied him. Of all the Death Eaters he had been forced to interact with, Lucius Malfoy had been the most tolerable. It was only his father's influence that had Lucius take the Mark in the first place. The Malfoy heir had no stomach for torture, rape, or murder; his greatest failing was his greed and the predilection to doing as he was told. A fellow coward as it were.

Still, it was a stroke of luck because Dumbledore zeroed into that tidbit of intel and was convinced it was exactly the kind of object they were looking for. It gave Severus real hope. A clear goal that buoyed his waning courage.

Over the course of the year, Severus did a great many things he was not proud of in order to uncover the horcruxes' locations. There were five and a great deal of research and thought was put into retrieving them safely without tripping the Dark Lord's suspicion. The two of them nearly died thrice over in the process, but they prevailed.

Then it was just a matter of timing. They needed to destroy the horcruxes close to the same time as the living soul shard lest they tip their hand and sent Voldemort into hiding. And so the prophecy was planted.

On the eve of October 31st, 1981, the Order of the Phoenix laid in wait for Voldemort at the Potters’ Cottage.

The battle was brief and almost too easy. Voldemort went unhinged at that point, shocked by Severus's betrayal. And the supposed betrayal of his Death Eaters who did not answer his call. Severus had been working on a potion to cut off the summons ability of Voldemort's Mark for years now. Like clockwork, Voldemort called for all of his Death Eaters to their biweekly meeting, only a few days before the 31st. Though he did not mention anything about the prophecy, he demanded his followers be available for the next few days. He made overt statements about his imminent domination over Wizarding Britain and followed the meeting with a pre-celebration dinner. His arrogance was equally predictable by that point. Severus spiked the food and drink with his potion, paying personal attention to the inner circle to ensure they consumed it. The task was almost too easy as Severus had solidified his position among them in the last few years. None of them would know to come to their Master's aid until it was too late.

Severus was content with the way it ended. It had come full circle and he had managed to save Lily properly for once—not just with words, but with actions he willingly took against all odds. No one needed to know, but Dumbledore had been insistent his heroic deeds be revealed. That his courage was rewarded. That Severus was given his best chance at a future free from darkness and self-doubt.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose at his flowery thoughts. _Ugh_ , he had been hanging around Dumbledore for too long.

The trial was wrapping up. The Wizengamot was about to make their judgment.

He listened with a stony expression as they absolved him for his Death Eater status and the actions he had to take for his role—on one condition. He would have to stay within Albus Dumbledore’s purview for the next decade to prove he would not walk down the wrong path again.

Dumbledore took the win, “I believe Professor Slughorn has been looking forward to his retirement for quite some time now. Severus would make a fine replacement.” The judges actually agreed with little comment. Like having an ex-Death Eater turned spy was a great candidate to teach the future generation of witches and wizards. No wonder Voldemort had gotten as far as he had.

Still, anything was better than a stint in Azkaban. Severus sagged in relief and Dumbledore hugged him.

* * *

“Wait please!” 

Severus stumbled to a stop at the familiar voice.

Lily Potter-nee-Evans panted lightly behind him. “I just—I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. If it weren’t for you, my baby boy would be dead. I know it’s too late to say this, but I’m sorry. So, so sorry. I was the coward Sev. Not you. I couldn’t deal with having to constantly defend our friendship. Couldn’t handle the jabs and barbs. And so when you called me a mudblood, I took the easy way out and ended it. I’m sorry Severus.”

Severus tensed, stiffly standing with his back to her. Part of him wanted to run away and another wanted to forgive her immediately. Howl may have been the catalyst for Severus’s first act of courage, but Lily had always been his guiding star. The person he wanted to be better for. But it had been nearly five years since they had last spoken and the rift between them felt so vast.

But Severus learned his lessons. He was done being the coward. He didn't want to be alone. Severus forced his anxiety aside and turned around. Lily was just as he remembered. Pretty, vibrant, and familiar. But to his relief, the sight of her invoked nothing deeper or stronger. It seemed his unrequited love had faded with the time and distance. A relief.

The words came easily after that revelation. “I’m sorry too Lily. You were right as well. I _was_ being a coward, bending, and bending until I broke. Delusional because Voldemort would have never let me go even if I had made it to graduation without the Mark.”

Lily started to weep and Severus awkwardly offered a handkerchief to her. She mopped up the tears messily. “I’m sorry you had to go through it alone. I should have—”

“I wasn’t alone. Not really. I had Dumbledore. And I had the thought of you and Howl.”

“...Howl?” she asked.

“Pendragon. My only other friend. He offered to help. But I refused to take him up on it in order to stay with you. When he offered it again, it was too late. I had already taken the Mark.”

Lily flinched but stood rooted to face the criticism, “I don’t care how long it takes. I’ll prove to you I’m not that school girl anymore. I’ll stand by you and—”

“I didn’t tell you to compare Lily. In the end, he left me too because it was the better choice. Just like you said.”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, "And it wasn't the better choice. It was the easier one. And not one I'm proud of."

“It’s fine. It’s over. And I wouldn’t mind trying to be friends again. Just keep your damn husband and his sidekicks away from me.”

“I’ll hex James myself if he dared to pull anything after all of this.”

“I still can’t believe you married that dunderhead.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe it either. But he changed Sev. He and Sirius. And well I don’t think you had much of a problem with Remus—"

Severus's lip curled slightly at the mention of the werewolf. Though he supposed it had hardly been Remus's fault, just the two idiots he hung out with. At least he was certain he could handle himself if he was ever stuck in that situation again.

Lily continued obliviously, "—Still, between what happened with the Hatters and that bastard Pettigrew, they all grew up. Almost too much and too soon.”

Severus didn’t think it was a good time to mention his part in either of those events. Aside from what happened with the Hatters, Severus had also been the one to discover Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Order. Betrayed his friends. Dumbledore had been so disappointed at the revelation. “Another one lost,” he mourned.

Shaking his head, Severus retorted, “I believe it when I see it. But I _will_ hex him myself if he steps a toe out of line.”

“And I won’t stop you,” Lily vowed before gushing, “Oh I can’t wait for you to meet Harry though. If only James hadn’t jumped the gun and registered Sirius as his godfather, I would have argued in your favor. After all, you saved his life. Maybe the next one. Can you imagine it though? First, you’ll be Uncle Sev. And then Professor Snape…” Lily rambled on as they headed off for the exit.

Severus groaned inwardly. _Merlin, I’d forgotten how much she talked._

Still, he carried the shadow of a smile the entire way out of the Ministry. He had missed his best friend.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 1982**

Severus was busy setting up his new classroom. Albus had agreed to let him take over one of the classrooms up on the seventh floor—he had enough of the dungeons to last a lifetime. He was already being forced to retain his personal rooms there, and he told his new employer that he’d be damned if didn't get to see the sun at least for his classes.

It was too bad he couldn't seem to find that one classroom he used to meet Howl in. He swore it had been opposite one of those ugly tapestries but there had only been a blank wall when he looked. He had to settle for the old Ancient Runes room; Professor Thorsen had decided to retire and Dumbledore assured him that he would inform Thorsen's replacement of the change.

Just as he was about to move the potion benches into his preferred formation, the door of his classroom creak open unexpectedly. Between one breath and the next, Severus had his wand in hand. He turned to confront the intruder. Or intruders as it were.

Severus was greeted by the sight of several someones that he thought he would never see again.

He blinked but the visitors remained. Howl and Sophie Pendragon stood in his doorway with a child no older than three.

“Hello, Severus. Long time no see,” Howl greeted warmly as if they hadn't been estranged for six years.

“Howl,” Severus managed. “Miss Hatter.” He put his wand away.

“It’s Mrs. Pendragon now, but you can just call me Sophie. After all, you did save my life.”

“Howl, Mrs. Pen-I mean Ms. Sophie, just what the hell are you doing here?”

“Mum,” the young boy interrupted immediately, “He said a bad word.” Sophie hushed him, whispering that the professor was just surprised and didn't mean anything by it. The boy settled down and continued to peer up at him. Severus was reminded a little too keenly of another boy with green eyes.

Howl ruffled his boy's hair. “Don't mind him, Morgan. He's just grumpy by default.”

Bristling slightly, Severus asked again, “Seriously Howl? What are you doing back at Hogwarts? Unannounced at that.”

“Well, I'm here to see if an old friend has finally gotten his ar—“ Howl was cut off when Sophie dug an elbow into his side. He cleared his throat, “I mean we were wondering if you might want to join us for dinner at the Leaky this evening. To catch up since we're in the neighborhood. Congratulations by the way. On the mastery, the Order of Merlin, and the professorship. That last one was definitely a surprise. I didn’t think you’d be caught dead teaching kids.”

“It wasn’t exactly my ideal career choice,” Severus said stiffly.

“I'm sure you'll do wonderfully. You're a superb potions master after all,” Sophie offered kindly before Howl could spew out more of his usual nonsense.

Not sure how to address her compliment, Severus just strummed his fingers nervously. 

Howl came to his rescue, “So? How about a drink or three?”

“I suppose I could spare the time since school hasn’t started yet. But not at the Leaky. Far too public. The last thing I want is to be accosted by strangers.”

Howl's eyes twinkled, “Finally been letting out the inner panther eh? You're a hit with the ladies according to Witch Weekly. Why you ranked higher than even Black in the last edition.”

Severus flushed, “ _Shut up_ Pendragon.”

Sophie laughed and Morgan tugged at her clothes, demanding to know what was so funny.

Calling for a House Elf, Severus asked for dinner to be sent to his quarters, enough for him and his guests. The group made their way down to the dungeons where Severus shared an amicable meal with Howl and company for the first time ever.

Severus couldn't stop the tugging at the corners of his lips as he listened to the Pendragons bicker and relay their adventures from the last few years. To his relief, they didn't ask him any questions about the war or what he had been up to. Instead, they stuck to asking his thoughts on various theories and bits of trivia. Severus relaxed.

He hadn't had such an enjoyable evening since he went over the Potters' Cottage a few months back where he spent the evening basking in James-sodding-Potter's jealousy over his son's unexpected fascination with their visitor. Somehow the tot decided his new favorite word was now 'Sev'. Probably learned it from his mother who fussed over Severus the moment he reluctantly stepped through the door for his first visit at her home.

Severus gifted Harry a great many sweets that night just to get him to say it again. James' face would turn darker and uglier with every repetition and Severus took great joy in ensuring it remained as black as coal that night. All while trying to remain polite or be forced to face his wife's wrath. Though Lily gave him an open invitation to visit again, James had all but shut the door in his face when Severus called it a night.

Smiling at the memory, Severus glanced to the side and saw Morgan had already passed out, drooling on one of his armchairs near the fireplace. Sophie followed his line of sight and sent an apologetic look his way. It was time to bid each other goodnight.

Severus found the goodbye a bit bittersweet. He wondered if it would be too forward of him to ask if he could visit during the holidays.

“Now don't go looking so glum Severus. You'll see us around sooner than you'd like,” Howl said as he patted Severus on the shoulder.

Severus looked at him questioningly.

“You see, I've been swindled into taking the vacant Ancient Runes position because my lovely and _meddling_ wife chose to take up Charms to cover Prof. Flitwick's sabbatical. It'll be like old times! Well, except you'll probably have to babysit for us at some point. It's a friend thing. We've already passed the rascal off onto all of Sophie's sisters, her stepmother, and even Justin Ingary. It'll be your turn before you know it...”

Severus wasn't sure if he should be happy or not after that. He opted to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation instead. _Why couldn't he have said that in the first place?_

It seemed he was cursed to be surrounded by rambling best friends. Not that he really minded. “I guess I'll be seeing you around then. Good night Howl. Good night Ms. Sophie.” He omitted young Morgan as the boy was still sound asleep even after he had been picked up by his Mum.

“It's just Sophie,” she corrected, “And it was lovely to speak with you again. I'm glad things turned out alright in the end.”

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (=w=)/ And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for all of your lovely comments and kudos! (●´□`)♡

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Howl's Moving Castle belongs to Diana Wynne Jones.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤ This is completely drafted so updates will be Mon/Wed/Fri until completed (=w=)/


End file.
